UNA NUEVA CHISPA DE ESPERANZA
by Lucy Mellark O'Shea
Summary: La vida después de la rebelión. ¿Qué tuvieron que pasar Peeta y Katniss para llegar a ser padres? ¿Cómo es el Panem despues de la guerra? Esta historia se sitúa poco tiempo antes del nacimiento de la su hija, cuando Katniss acepta el ser madre. ¿Qué sintieron ellos cuando nació su pequeña hija? ¿Y qué paso con sus amigos? - Pre epilogo de Sinsajo.
1. ACEPTANDO LA IDEA DE SER PADRE

**_*********CAPÍTULO RE-EDITADO*********_**

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Mientras escribía mis fics se me ocurrió de repente pensar como habría sido el momento en el que Katniss por fin aceptaba ser madre y como Peeta tomaría esta buena noticia. Que es lo que tuvieron que pasar para que pudieran cumplir ese sueño que por los miedos de Katniss no pudieron concretar inmediatamente. Que sintieron cuando Katniss quedo embarazada de su hija, que sintieron cuando la vieron nacer y como se adaptaron a esta nueva vida como padres.**_

 _ **También como es el Panem nuevo, cuales son las ventajas y posibilidades que las nuevas generaciones tienen y no se podían permitir en el pasado. Que fue lo que sucedió en la vida de algunos otros personajes. Un hueco que Suzanne Collins dejo hueco y al libre albedrió de nuestra imaginación.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste. :)**_

 _ **Lucy N. Mellark Eaton**_

* * *

" **UNA NUEVA CHISPA DE ESPERANZA"**

* * *

 **-PRE EPILOGO DE SINSAJO-**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **Aceptando la idea de ser padres**

* * *

 _ **"Look at the stars,**_  
 _ **Look how they shine for you,**_  
 _ **And everything you do,**_  
 _ **Yeah, they were all yellow.**_

 _ **I came along,**_  
 _ **I wrote a song for you,**_  
 _ **And all the things you do,**_  
 _ **And it was called "Yellow."**_

 _ **So then I took my turn,**_  
 _ **Oh what a thing to have done,**_  
 _ **And it was all "Yellow."**_

 _ **Your skin**_  
 _ **Oh yeah, your skin and bones,**_  
 _ **Turn into something beautiful,**_  
 _ **You know, you know I love you so,**_  
 _ **You know I love you so.**_

 _ **I swam across,**_  
 _ **I jumped across for you,**_  
 _ **Oh what a thing to do.**_

 _ **Cos you were all "Yellow,"**_  
 _ **I drew a line,**_  
 _ **I drew a line for you,**_  
 _ **Oh what a thing to do,**_  
 _ **And it was all "Yellow."**_

 _ **Your skin,**_  
 _ **Oh yeah your skin and bones,**_  
 _ **Turn into something beautiful,**_  
 _ **And you know for you,**_  
 _ **I'd bleed myself dry for you,**_  
 _ **I'd bleed myself dry.**_

 _ **It's true, look how they shine for you,**_  
 _ **Look how they shine for you,**_  
 _ **Look how they shine for,**_  
 _ **Look how they shine for you,**_  
 _ **Look how they shine for you,**_  
 _ **Look how they shine.**_

 _ **Look at the stars,**_  
 _ **Look how they shine for you,**_  
 _ **And all the things that you do."**_

* * *

 _ **"YELLOW"**_

 _ **de COLDPLAY**_

* * *

 _ **"Mira las estrellas.**_  
 _ **Mira como brillan por ti.**_  
 _ **Y todo lo que tú haces.**_  
 _ **Si, todas eran amarillas.**_

 _ **Llegue.**_  
 _ **Y escribí una canción para ti .**_  
 _ **Y todo lo que tú haces,**_  
 _ **Y fue llamada amarillo.**_

 _ **Así que tome mi turno,**_  
 _ **Oh, lo que he hecho,**_  
 _ **Y todo fue amarillo.**_

 _ **Tu piel,**_  
 _ **Oh si...tu piel y huesos**_  
 _ **Se convierten en algo hermoso,**_  
 _ **Y tú sabes,**_  
 _ **Tú sabes que te amo tanto...**_  
 _ **Tú sabes que te amo tanto...**_

 _ **Nade a través...**_  
 _ **Salte a través por ti...**_  
 _ **Oh, lo que hago**_  
 _ **Tú eras toda, amarillo.**_

 _ **Dibuje una línea,**_  
 _ **Dibuje una línea por ti.**_  
 _ **Oh, lo que hago.**_  
 _ **Tú eras toda, amarillo.**_

 _ **Tu piel,**_  
 _ **Oh si... tu piel y huesos,**_  
 _ **Se convierten en algo hermoso**_  
 _ **Y tú sabes,**_  
 _ **Que por ti me desangro.**_  
 _ **Me desangro.**_

 _ **Y es cierto,**_  
 _ **Mira como brillan por ti.**_  
 _ **Mira como brillan por ti.**_  
 _ **Mira como brillan por ti.**_  
 _ **Mira como brillan.**_  
 _ **Mira como brillan por ti.**_  
 _ **Mira como brillan por ti.**_  
 _ **Mira como brillan.**_

 _ **Mira las estrellas,**_  
 _ **Mira como brillan por ti,**_  
 _ **Y todo lo que tú haces..."**_

* * *

 _ **"AMARILLO"**_

 _ **de COLDPLAY**_

* * *

Escucho voces en la entrada, mientras yo y mi asistente estamos trabajando arduamente en la cocina de la panadería, preparando un pastel que nos encargaron y haciendo algunas cosas más.

-¿Esa no es Katniss? –Pregunta mi asistente, un joven de veintidós años, llamado Lucas que lleva cuatro años trabajando conmigo. Es responsable y trabajador, tiene la piel morena propia de los originarios del distrito once. Él se mudó con su familia al doce unos seis años atrás y apenas termino la escuela empezó a trabajar conmigo. Yo estoy muy concentrado en mi tarea por lo que no le prestó atención a las voces hasta que él me pregunta. Dejo la manga sobre una bandeja y vuelvo mi atención a las voces, reconozco la voz de mi esposa con bastante rapidez, mientras conversa con Dereck, otro de mis empleados, un año menor que Lucas y uno de los pocos afortunados que sobrevivieron al bombardeo en el Doce. Aunque no tan afortunado si se tiene en cuenta que perdió a sus padres con solo nueve años, solo sobrevivieron él y sus dos hermanas mayores, quienes fueron acogidos por un matrimonio amigo de sus padres que nunca pudo tener hijos o nunca quisieron tenerlos.

-Sí, es ella. –Digo sonriéndole a Lucas. Hay un silencio y luego escucho pasos acercándose.

Katniss viste su ropa habitual de caza. Ropa negra, botas oscuras y una campera de cuero que Effie le regalo un año atrás. La trenza que yo le hice en la mañana está un poco desarmada y su cabello despeinado, pero aun así se ve hermosa.

-Hola. –Nos saluda a ambos cuando ingresa a la cocina.

-Hola, Katniss. –Katniss le da un beso en la mejilla y dirige un par de palabras con él. Se llevan bastante bien los dos, creo que se debe al hecho de todo lo que pasó en los primeros juegos, el modo en el que Rue y Thresh la trataron, la marcó mucho. Siempre se sentirá en deuda con los de ese distrito.

Luego se acerca a mí, me abraza y me da un beso en los labios, que yo no demoro en devolverle.

-¿Qué tal te fue en el bosque? ¿Peleaste con un oso? –Bromeo.

-Con un ciervo. De todas formas se me escapó. –Hace una mueca que me hace reír. Si hay algo que ella odia es perder.

-El ciervo tuvo suerte. –Sonrío.

-Supongo. –Sonríe un poco. –Te traje lo que me pediste. Fresas, moras y bayas comestibles. –dice mientras se aparta de mí y deposita una enorme bolsa en la mesa.

-Gracias, amor. Eres un sol. –Digo mientras beso la punta de su nariz, adorando ver como sus ojos se iluminan y sus mejillas se tornan rojas como la sangre.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-En realidad, ahora no. Pero si quieres puedes quedarte y encontráremos algo para que hagas.

-De acuerdo. Haré unos intercambios en el Quemador y vuelvo.

-Te espero. –Le contesto.

Katniss vuelve poco después. Nos ayuda a hacer unas nuevas tandas de pan, masitas y facturas. Cuando terminamos con todo eso, ya es la una de la tarde y les doy permiso a mis empleados para que vuelvan a sus casas antes de su horario de salida y luego vuelvan en la tarde a la hora habitual. Suelo hacerlo cuando no hay demasiado movimiento o tengo la ayuda de Katniss. Cuando ellos se van, cierro la puerta principal con llave y vuelvo a la cocina con ella, pero no está allí.

Cuando salgo al patio trasero de la panadería y la veo, sentada y apoyada en el árbol plantado hace unos cinco años atrás, en el mismo lugar donde alguna vez estuvo aquel en el que se derrumbó una Katniss de once años casi moribunda la noche que le tiré los panes a escondidas de mi madre, luego de dejarlos caer al fuego para quemarlos.

Veo a Katniss como en un deja vú. De repente, deja de tener veintisiete años, para volver a los once.

Solo que esta vez mi familia ya no existe; ya no siento el temor de que mi madre me reprenda; no quemé dos hogazas de pan a propósito; el patio trasero ya no es de acceso público porque está completamente cercado por muros altos de cemento y cal; Katniss ya no pasa hambre, ni necesidades; y sobre todo yo estoy casado con ella y no la dejaré nunca más sola. Katniss siente que la observo y mira en mi dirección.

-Esto se siente como un deja vú ¿real o no real?–Comenta sonriendo, pero parece más una mueca, que otra cosa.

-Real. –Contesto sonriendo.

-¿Y las hogazas de pan? –Pregunta.

-No lo sé. ¿De verdad las quieres? –Le sigo el juego.

-No, solo quiero que vengas aquí. –Dice dando unas palmadas a su lado.

-Con mucho gusto.

Me acerco a ella y me siento a su lado. Sólo que no me conformo con eso. La tomo entre mis brazos y la siento en mi regazo, acunándola contra mi pecho. Katniss sonríe y esconde su rostro en mi pecho, aspirando mi aroma y relajándose.

-¿Qué está mal, amor?

-¿Por qué algo tendría que estar mal?

-Estás extraña hoy. Por momentos te veía perdida. También te noto tensa. Me estas preocupando.

-Tal vez… es porque quiero hablar contigo y no sé cómo empezar. –Dice incapaz de mirarme a los ojos. –Sabes que soy muy mala con estas cosas.

-Empieza por el comienzo. –Digo depositando un beso en su coronilla y estrechándola más entre mis brazos. Puedo sentir su corazón latir más fuerte y rápido. Yo también me pongo nervioso. La tomo de los hombros y la aparto lo suficiente de mí para que nuestros rostros queden frente a frente. –Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Lo sé, amor.

-¿Entonces?

-Lo que te quería decir es que… Ya no me estoy… cuidando.

 _Ya no me estoy cuidando._

Tardo varios minutos en asimilarlo. Katniss no se está cuidando.

¿A qué se refiere?

¿Cuándo va al bosque?

¿O será posible que sea cuando hacemos el amor?

¿Un bebé?

Katniss no quiere tener hijos y aunque me duele en el alma lo he aceptado, porque la amo a ella. Sólo a ella.

Incluso cuando cuatro año atrás, gritando y con lágrimas en los ojos me propuso la separación y el divorcio, si yo deseaba tanto tener un hijo, me negué. Le dije que si alguna vez me convertía en padre sería junto a ella, y que aunque nunca pasara eso, no la dejaría, porque no quería estar con ninguna otra mujer más que con ella, aunque esa mujer estuviera dispuesta a darme varios hijos.

Solo yo sé cuánto deseo tener hijos, pero no a cualquier precio y definitivamente no con cualquier persona. Yo deseo tener hijos de Katniss y de mí, que sean una pequeña combinación de ambos. Pero estoy dispuesto a sacrificar ese sueño, por pasar todos los días de mi vida junto a la única mujer que amé, amo y amaría siempre.

No, Katniss no puede estar refiriéndose a tener hijos. Lo volvió a dejar claro once meses atrás, cuando me dijo que no tendríamos hijos nunca, porque no quería traerlos al mundo para luego perderlos y cuando me aclaró que sus miedos nunca se irían por más que yo intentara cambiarlos. Desde ese momento he vuelto a tocar el asunto.

 _Debe haber otro significado para su extraña frase._ Pienso.

-Estuviste toda tu vida deseándolo y los últimos diez años no paraste de intentar convencerme, no puedo creer que te quedes callado justo ahora. –Su voz se tiñe de tristeza o desilusión. -¿Acaso cambiaste de opinión en los últimos once meses?

-¿No te estás cuidando?

Quiero que me lo vuelva a repetir, tal vez así, me entrará en la cabeza y mis confusos pensamientos puedan reacomodarse.

-Hace casi cuatro meses que no me cuido. –Me explica.

-Eso quiere decir que… -Apenas creo lo que escucho.

-Quiero tener hijos contigo. –Dice sin apartar su mirada de la mía. –Y también te quiero decir, que tal vez existan posibilidades de que ya esté embarazada o de que pronto lo estaré. La doctora me dijo que puede tomar un tiempo quedar embarazada debido a que por muchos años tome pastillas que alteraban el funcionamiento natural de mi organismo, pero que tengo posibilidades, que solo es cuestión de tiempo.

-Dime que no es una broma. Dime que no estoy soñando.

Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y la obligo a mirarme nuevamente.

-¿Tú y yo… padres? ¿Tener un bebé?

-Si tenemos suerte, lo seremos. –Me contesta con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro. Algo no muy propio de ella. –Sino siempre hay otras alternativas.

-¿Estás segura?

¿Tú lo estás? –Me responde con otra pregunta.

-Llevo prácticamente toda mi vida deseando escucharte decir esto.

-Lo tomare como un sí. –Contesta sonriendo.

-Pero no te quiero obligar a nada, Katniss.

-Si me sintiera obligada, créeme que hubiera aceptado la primera vez que lo propusiste y no hablaste por casi una semana salvo para decirme hola y adiós.

-Fui muy injusto contigo en esa oportunidad. –Digo recordando nuestra primera discusión, desde entonces, traté de no ser tan duro con ella y entenderla. Ambos la pasamos muy mal esa semana, yo no quería hablarle y ella no tomaba la iniciativa de hacerlo. Lo que complicaba las cosas. Cuando me di cuenta de mi error, intenté recomponer las cosas, pero como era natural, le tomó unos días más a Katniss perdonarme. Me di cuenta que me perdonó cuando dos semanas después de la discusión, me besó con pasión por propia voluntad y durmió abrazada a mí toda la noche, sin pesadillas.

-Estabas dolido, te entendía aunque al comienzo estaba muy molesta porque tú no me entendías a mí. Además, creo que yo fui la más injusta, al no darte la única cosa que deseabas aparte de que te amara y estuviera contigo. Sé que fueron años difíciles para ti y quedabas destrozado, luego de cada discusión que teníamos al respecto y todo por mis estúpidos temores. Te amaba, pero mis miedos me paralizaban solo al pensar que traería un hijo al mundo, que no sería buena madre y que no podría protegerlo, porque de un modo u otro me lo quitarían como a Prim. Ahora entiendo que mis miedos son ridículos y estoy tratando superarlos. No será fácil, pero lo intentaré, por ti… por nosotros. Vengo pensando en ello desde hace varios meses desde la última discusión, empecé a hablar con la doctora Avner sobre esto, también he tenido algunas citas con el doctor Aurelius cuando ha venido al hospital, o incluso he hablado por teléfono con él, mientras tú no estabas en casa. Y no te voy a negar que Haymitch también colaboro un poco para abrirme los ojos. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo porque te amo. Quiero que seamos felices. Quiero hacerte feliz. Quiero tener hijos que se parezcan a nosotros, sobre todo a ti. Tal vez, nuestros hijos llenen ese espacio vacío que siempre existió en nuestras vidas. Quiero que compartamos nuestras vidas con otro ser que sea producto de nuestro amor. Alguien a quien podamos amar y proteger del mismo modo que nosotros siempre hemos hecho con el otro.

-Vaya… Parece que de verdad lo has estado pensando por mucho tiempo. Jamás te he escuchado hablar tanto.

-Lo venía ensayando desde hace varios días.

-Te creo.

-¿Entonces?

-Me quede sin palabras ¿puedes creerlo? Sinceramente, Katniss, prácticamente me había rendido, ya casi había aceptado el hecho de que tú no quisieras tener una familia, pero aun así, no me importaba, mientras pudiera pasar cada segundo de mi vida a tu lado. Ahora me dejaste anonadado. Pero si estas tan segura…

-Lo estoy. Ahora lo estoy.

No hay indicio de duda en su voz, en su mirada, ni siquiera una mueca que me diga que ella no quiere tener hijo o este dudando.

-Creo que solo debo una cosa: Te amo, cariño. Te amo tanto. Gracias por este regalo que me estás dando. No existe nada más en el mundo que desee más que tener un hijo tuyo. Pero eso ya lo sabes ¿no?

Ella asiente.

Entonces hago la segunda cosa que mas deseo en ese momento, acerco mis labios a los suyos y la beso, la beso apasionadamente. Katniss rodea mi espalda con sus brazos y me obliga a bajar aún más, hasta que quedamos ambos recostados entre el pasto a la sombra del árbol, conmigo arriba de ella. Profundizo el beso y luego ella me imita, puedo sentir su cuerpo temblando entre mis brazos. Sus labios devolviéndome con creces el amor y la pasión que yo le transmito y en consecuencia ella a mí. Eso me alienta a continuar.

Mi piel quema… arde con cada roce, cada beso. Katniss es capaz de encender una hoguera aun cuando solo hay una pequeña chispa, una pequeña llama en mi interior que con solo una caricia y propaga un incendio masivo que domina en un segundo cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas, cada hueso, cada musculo, cada por porción de mi piel, y la grasa debajo de la misma. Incluso parece que mi pierna ortopédica tiene vida propia. Intento encontrar algún motivo para parar, pero no encuentro ninguno, porque ya no pienso con claridad, y pierdo el poco sentido común que me queda, al igual que mi hermosa esposa que aún siendo tan terca la mayor parte del tiempo, parece no tener ninguna objeción en esta situación. No le importa que estemos en el patio de la panadería, y a decir verdad, a mí tampoco. Solo nos dejamos llevar por lo que nuestros impulsos nos dictan. Ella toma el cinturón de mi pantalón y me lo desengancha, luego empieza a desabotonar lentamente mi pantalón, mientras acariciaba mi erección como si disfrutara castigarme. Gimo de placer. Pero no deseo jugar. No, en ese momento. No aquí.

-Katniss. –Digo gimiendo. –Por favor.

Ella parece entenderlo, porque una vez que acaba de desabrochar cada botón, baja mis pantalones y mis bóxers, liberando mi miembro, esta duro y erecto. Solo hay un inconveniente que debo solucionar. Abro los ojos y centro mi atención en su rostro. Katniss mira hacia abajo y luego hacia mi rostro. Me mira con deseo mientras yo me deshago del estorbo de su pantalón y su ropa interior.

-Estas lista, Chica en Llamas. ¿Real o no real? –Ronroneo contra su oído. Y Katniss tiembla aun más. Siempre utilizo ese término, Cinna la había bautizado así, Panem la conocía así gracias a los hermosos trajes que Portia y él diseñaron para nosotros. Pero solo existe un afortunado que conoce el verdadero poder de una Chica en Llamas y lo que puede causar a una sola persona solo con un roce y ese era yo. Pienso que no puede existir otro nombre mejor para la mujer que tengo entre mis brazos.

-Real. ¿Y tú estás listo Chico en Llamas? –El tono seductor y juguetón de su voz me enciende aun más.

-¿No era Chico del Pan? –Muerdo el lóbulo de su oreja y le arranco un gemido.

-No real. Al menos, no por el momento. –Lame la comisura de mis labios. Traslado mis labios nuevamente a su boca mientras introduzco dos de mis dedos entre los labios cálidos y húmedos de su entrepierna, que la penetran con lentitud y cuidado al principio hasta que los ubico el punto exacto de su clítoris. Su cuerpo me reclama y me estrecha aún más entre sus paredes. Empiezo a mover mis dedos en su interior cada vez con más intensidad, hasta llevarla al borde de la locura, excitándola e incitándola a que se continúe moviendo ella también. Nuestras bocas unidas ahogan la mayor parte de nuestros gritos y gemidos. Hasta que llega su primer orgasmo y luego un segundo y Katniss se aparta de mí para poder liberar todo lo que había guardado en su interior.

-Silencio, Chica en Llamas. Ni siquiera deberíamos estar haciendo esto aquí. Nos pueden escuchar. –Susurro al tiempo que muerdo el lóbulo de su oreja.

-¿Y porque estamos aquí entonces? –Pregunta con dificultad.

-Porque somos fuego y un incendio como el nuestro no podemos extinguirlo, al menos no hasta saciarnos por completo del otro.

Llevo mi mano libre por debajo de su camiseta. En algún momento también consigo deshacerme de su cazadora sin darme cuenta. Empiezo a acariciar su vientre y luego deslizo mi mano hasta sus pechos.

-¿Quién diría que la metáfora de nuestros trajes, se volvería una realidad al poco tiempo? –Le pregunto ronroneando en su oído. –Estoy en llamas, ardiendo y consumiéndome rápidamente por tu culpa.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. –Lanza una risita e inclina su rostro hacia un costado, dejando a la vista su cuello largo y terso. –Si me lo hubieran dicho ese día no lo hubiera creído. Estábamos destinados a morir después de todo, al menos uno de nosotros.

-Pero contra todo pronóstico, vivimos y hoy estamos aquí. –Me animo a besar su cuello, lamiéndolo esparciendo besos intensos, absorbiendo su piel, dándoles pequeñas mordidas. Su piel está caliente y algo sudorosa. Se aferra a mi espalda mientras yo acaricio sus pechos moldeándolos hábilmente mientras estos se paran y ponen duros. Sus jadeos se vuelven cada vez más frecuentes. Siento el impulso de besar sus pechos, chuparlos, pero no puedo, no aquí, tal vez cuando estemos dentro.

-Definitivamente, eres fuego puro. ¿Planeas matarme? Me estas volviendo loca, siento que voy a explotar. –Reconoce.

Vuelvo a silenciarla con mis labios y ella me devuelve los besos con vehemencia y una intensa pasión. Estamos ardiendo, nos estamos quemando y eso se siente tan bien. No cambiaria esta sensación por nada del mundo.

-Dilo. –Le ruego. –Dilo, Katniss. –La sigo penetrando con mis dedos, me sigo moviendo dentro de ella, disfrutando del placer que veo en su rostro.

-Tus toques son exquisitos, pero te deseo. Dentro de mí… ahora. Me estoy quemando, como tú.

-¿Quieres que apague tu fuego? –Digo acariciando su mejilla con mi nariz.

-No… Enciéndelo aun más de lo está, arrasando con todo a tu paso, hasta que no quede nada de mí, Chico en Llamas. Soy tuya, para que hagas lo que te plazca, en el momento que desees.

Gimo de puro placer cuando sus dedos se clavan en mi espalda por debajo de mi camisa desprendida.

-Eso suena perfecto, Chica en Llamas. –Su propuesta es tentadora y no puedo negarme a ella. –Tus deseos son órdenes para mí. Pero yo también soy tuyo, tú también puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo.

Seguimos jugando un rato más, ella arrastra y frota su pelvis contra la mía, haciendo que mi deseo por ella aumente más, si es que eso es posible. Mi cuerpo llega a un límite, no puedo soportar más. Siento me quemo, ambos estamos sudorosos, por el sexo y el calor que siente estando en el jardín con el sol inundando cada centímetro de nuestra piel.

-Voy a salir ¿de acuerdo? –Susurro con voz ronca contra sus labios. Katniss emite un gemido porque es incapaz de decir palabra alguna. –Me muero por estar dentro de ti. -Y lo hago. Katniss afloja un poco de presión y me permite liberar mis dedos. Katniss separa sus piernas aún más, para luego acurrucarse más contra mí en respuesta. Juntado su pelvis a la mía, y rodeando mi cintura una de sus piernas mientras la penetro de una sola estocada cuidando de no hacerle daño, los primeros minutos salgo y entró alternativamente, a pesar de las quejas de Katniss. Pero una década de mi vida junto a ella me ha bastado, para saber cuánto le molesta y excita al mismo tiempo. Ella lo disfruta y yo también. Cuando me doy cuenta que ya es suficiente, me introduzco completamente dentro de su cuerpo. Noto su cuerpo tensándose ante la anticipación, estrechando mi miembro con tanta fuerza que me duele y me excitaba en la misma medida. Comienzo a embestirla primero despacio y con ternura, hasta que ambos nos acostumbramos a ese momento de unión y yo aumento la intensidad y frecuencia de las embestidas con un poco de ayuda de ella.

Nos acoplamos perfectamente al cuerpo del otro, uniéndonos en el sentido más amplio de la palabra, mental, física y emocionalmente. Como dos personas que se aman, se encuentran y se convierten en una sola. Dos personas destinadas a estar juntas por el resto de la eternidad.

El camino hacia el corazón de Katniss, fue muy largo… vacilante al principio; luego traicionero, doloroso, tortuoso; pero finalmente luego de tanto dolor gané su corazón. Ella me ama a mí y yo a ella. Nuestras almas están conectadas y se pertenecen al igual que nuestros cuerpos, ahora mismo.

Cuando por fin sentí una pequeña chispa de esperanza en ese beso durante el Vasallaje, luego de que ella reconociera que me necesitaba, me sentí triste y feliz al mismo tiempo. Porque por un lado moriría sabiendo que ella me amaba, que era importante para ella; y por otro lado triste por el futuro que nunca tendríamos y porque si lograba que Katniss fuera la vencedora, jamás ella se recuperaría completamente y yo no estaría allí para ahuyentar sus miedos y sus pesadillas. Pero sobreviví al igual que otros vencedores gracias al plan de los rebeldes, pero yo fui capturado por el Capitolio y Snow me había utilizado como un arma contra la única mujer que amaba, para que yo mismo la destruyera cuando nos volviéramos a encontrar. Habían borrado o modificado todos los recuerdos sobre ella y me habían hecho creer que era una persona cruel y despiadada, que era el enemigo que debía odiar, cuando en realidad eran ellos los enemigos. Casi lo habían logrado, estuve varias veces a punto de matarla, estuve varias veces a punto de acabar con la única vida que en verdad me importaba y Katniss no se había podido defender, ella hubiera muerto de no ser por los rebeldes que estaban con ella para protegerla. No era yo mismo en esa época. El recuerdo de cuando seguía bajo el efecto del secuestro resultaban muy borrosos, sobre todo mi primer encuentro con ella luego de ser rescatado. Me habían convertido en un monstruo, un muto que disfrutaba con el sufrimiento de Katniss, disfrutaba verla llorar y con el miedo reflejado en el rostro mientras la ahorcaba, porque habían redirigido a través de drogas e imágenes mis miedos, mi odio, mi deseo de venganza hacia ella. Y a pesar de saber que yo no tenía la culpa, jamás me perdonaría el haberla lastimado, ni siquiera ahora, ni siquiera con su perdón.

Katniss ya me había perdonado desde el principio, pero yo no. No cuando las secuelas aun continuaban en mi mente y volvían a mí en forma de flashbacks, que a pesar de saber ahora que no eran reales, me afectaban tanto que veía obligado a mantener las distancias con Katniss por horas o días, por temor a lastimarla. Odiaba a todos los que habían participado en mi tortura, sobre todo odiaba a Snow por todo lo que nos hizo, por obligarme y condicionarme a destruir lo que más amaba.

Me tomo mucho tiempo recuperarme, pase meses en el Capitolio tras el fin de la rebelión, luchando por volver a ser yo mismo, luchando por volver a Katniss, ya que era lo único que me quedaba, luego de perder a toda mi familia. No tenía a nadie más que a ella. Y sabía que me necesitaba tanto como yo a ella.

Supere la prueba y lentamente pude volver a ella. Amarla y que ella me amara. Me había casado con ella y ahora luego de una década podríamos tener un hijo. Un hijo. Parecía increíble estar diciendo eso luego de tantos años.

Llegamos al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo, yo noto como me relajo y me libero completamente al tiempo que descargo un liquido caliente dentro de su cuerpo, esa pequeña semilla que tal vez dará origen a una nueva vida. Si me guio por lo dicho por Katniss, llevábamos cuatro meses haciendo el amor así, solo que esta vez soy cien por ciento consciente de las consecuencias que puede traer o trajó. Pero tal vez el bebé ya está ahí, pero aún lo ignoramos. Me derrumbo sobre el cuerpo de Katniss, completamente feliz y relajado mientras llegamos al momento del clímax, y nuestros movimientos se vuelven más lentos, débiles y vacilantes. Nuestros gemidos y gritos son casi ahogados o retenidos bajo el poder de nuestros besos. Somos conscientes del lugar donde estamos, no nos pueden ver por los altos muros de cuatro metros que rodean el jardín de casi quinientos metros cuadrados, pero tampoco queremos que nos escuchen. Por varios minutos no hablamos.

Lentamente salgo de Katniss y cambio de posición esta vez con ella sobre mí, yo soy muy pesado en comparación con el pequeño cuerpo de Katniss. Ella deja descansar su mentón en mi pecho y besa el mío con ternura.

-Tú me amas ¿real o no real? –Susurra ella casi sin aliento.

Sonrío.

Se volvió una costumbre preguntarnos eso luego de hacer el amor o antes de irnos a dormir, incluso algunas veces durante el día cuando peleábamos por algún motivo y acabábamos reconciliándonos poco después. Vivir con alguien del carácter voluble y terco de Katniss no es fácil. Pero yo le tengo paciencia y no solemos pelear mucho, las discusiones mas graves eran que involucraban hijos y tal vez cuando en alguna oportunidad yo tenía mis ataques.

También era una costumbre que cada noche antes de dormir jugáramos al juego "¿real o no real?" a veces eran preguntas muy tontas o superficiales, otras muy profundas como en los días en los que sufría nuevas crisis y sentía que me perdía nuevamente como en el pasado y yo le preguntaba cosas que creía que eran reales o había visto en los flashbacks, a veces mi esposa debía darme una explicación extensa porque mi confusión era total, aunque en otras ocasiones no hacía falta. Pero siempre acababa cuando unos de nosotros decía "Tú me amas ¿real o no real?" y el otro respondía "Real".

-Real. –Hago una pausa. –Tú me amas ¿real o no real?

-Real. –Contesta sonriendo y depositando un beso en mis labios, que finalmente se alarga hasta que nos quedamos sin aire y nuestros cuerpos reclaman oxigeno.

Subimos al piso superior de la panadería, habíamos construido una casa en el piso superior, porque aunque vivimos en la Aldea de los Vencedores, a veces pasamos la mayor parte del día en la panadería y necesitamos un lugar donde descansar un rato, bañarnos y comer. Tenemos las cosas básicas: un living comedor, dos habitaciones, una cocina, un baño, un cuarto de lavandería. Cuando contraté a personas para que construyeran la casa y la panadería, la hicieron en gran parte en base a los diseños que yo hice, gracias a unos libros de arquitectura que Effie me había enviado desde el Capitolio. Los planos respetaron las dimensiones, los espacios de la casa original que el Capitolio había destruido durante el bombardeo junto a mi familia dentro. Quise que fuera casi idéntica a como la recordaba, pero con algunas mejoras que en su momento mi familia no podía solventar económicamente. Nos tomó dos años acabar con ella, pero valió la pena por el resultado.

Arrastro a Katniss hasta la habitación principal. Nos recostamos sobre la cama matrimonial y vuelvo a hacerla mía, incontables veces de todas las formas posibles, pero esta vez libres de cualquier estorbo de ropa, completamente desnudos y sin detenernos o contenernos como lo habíamos hecho en jardín, porque ya no corríamos riesgo de que nos descubrieran. Y eso se siente realmente bien.

En algún momento, cuando ambos acabamos exhaustos, nos dormimos felices y satisfechos. Pero es una felicidad distinta y ambos lo sabemos, aun antes de sumirnos en un sueño profundo entre los brazos del otro.

* * *

-No está funcionando. –Se queja Katniss. Mientras mira el resultado del cuarto test de embarazo que se ha hecho en los últimos dos meses. Se está tomando muy en serio el asunto de ser madre y esta es la tercera vez que la veo amargándose porque no consigue quedar embarazada. Resulta hasta algo contradictorio, cuando era ella la que se negaba a tener hijo. Pero no deja de ser algo dulce y lindo.

Me acerco a ella y le arrebato la prueba de embarazo, solo le dedico unos segundos de atención, un signo negativo aparece en él. Lo tiro al tacho de basura que se encuentra a seis metros de nosotros dando justo en el blanco. No sirve de nada que lo siga viendo. Abrazo con fuerza a Katniss desde atrás y beso su cuello con ternura. Odio verla sufrir.

-La doctora dijo que podía no ser de inmediato ¿recuerdas? Tú misma me lo dijiste.

-Lo sé. ¿Pero si el problema soy yo?

-Cariño, se que nunca te has caracterizado por ser optimista, pero créeme que estas siendo muy injusta contigo misma. Somos dos, tal vez yo sea el problema ¿lo has pensado? –Se que no es culpa de ninguno de los dos, nuestros exámenes habían indicado que ambos estábamos en condiciones de tener hijos. Pero no entendía porque se echaba la culpa ella misma.

-La doctora dijo que tus exámenes habían dado bien. –Me contesta algo molesta.

-Sí, y también los tuyos. Puedes concebir a nuestros hijos.

-Han pasado casi seis meses, Peeta y no hubo resultados.

-Pero solo dos desde que me lo confesaste. –Le respondo. –Ven. –Le pido.

La arrastro hasta la cama de nuestra habitación y nos sentamos a la orilla de la misma.

-Katniss, yo creo que todo sucede por algo y que no todo sucede en el momento que lo deseamos y de la forma que esperamos. Sino míranos a nosotros. –Le sonrío un poco y acaricio sus mejillas fijando mi mirada en sus hermosos ojos grises. –Si está destinado a suceder… se cumplirá ese destino tarde o temprano. –Hago una pausa y continúo. –Tal vez este no sea nuestro momento para ser padres, o tal vez en los próximos dos meses el resultado será el que esperamos. No tenemos una bola de cristal para saber lo que nos pasara en el futuro y no debemos dejar que la incertidumbre, la desesperación y el miedo nos afecten.

-¿Y si jamás quedo embarazada?

-No creo que eso suceda. Somos jóvenes, Katniss. Estoy seguro que lo lograremos.

-¿Y si no?

-No te dejare de amar solo porque no puedas darme un hijo, ya te lo he dicho miles de veces. Tampoco te dejare. Estaré muy orgulloso de ti, solo por haberlo intentado. Ya estoy orgulloso de ti, porque sé cuáles son tus miedos y aún así los estas tratando de enfrentar y superar. Y eso supone un doble esfuerzo para ti. Te amo por quien eres, cariño, y estoy muy feliz de tenerte a mi lado. Además, tenemos otras alternativas, algún tratamiento de fertilización e incluso la adopción. No des todo por perdido tan pronto, Kat.

-Entonces ¿Qué propones?

-Solo relajarnos y disfrutar de nuestra compañía cada segundo. Y cuando tenga que suceder, el momento llegará.

Le sonrío y ella me devuelve la sonrisa, cerramos nuestro pacto con un beso, que luego acaba convirtiéndose en mucho más, hasta que nos fundimos nuevamente en el otro.


	2. ¿EMBARAZADA?

**Me tomo mil años acabar el capitulo. XD No mentira, pero fueron varios días. Lo acabo de terminar y editar para publicarlo. Es el doble de largo que el anterior, por eso demore más. Además estoy con dos fics mas y bueno se hace mucho lio a la hora de decidir cual escribir primero para publicarlo .**

 **Espero que lo disfruten. Espero sus reviews me gustaría saber si les parece que voy bien o no, para asi cambiarlo en el futuro de ser necesario.**

 **Gracias a los que siguen o pusieron como favorito este fic. :)**

 **Los quiero.**

 **Lucy.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2:** **¿EMBARAZADA?**

* * *

Katniss despertó con nauseas y ganas de vomitar nuevamente por cuarto día consecutivo. Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que Katniss se había realizado el último test de embarazo negativo, y poco más de siete meses desde que no se cuidaba. Se deshizo de mis brazos y corrió directo al baño, cerrando la puerta tras entrar. Yo adormilado no reaccione de inmediato, escuche vagamente los ruidos que Katniss emitía al vomitar y como ella jalaba la cadena cada tanto.

Repase los síntomas en mi cabeza.

Nauseas.

Vomito.

Dolor de cabeza por tanto esfuerzo que hacía cada vez que vomitaba.

Desmayo.

Decaimiento.

Rechazo a la comida.

Todo eso en solo dos semanas, al principio creí que era por la poca cantidad de comida que ingería debido a que todo parecía darle asco. Pero ahora todo cobraba otro sentido. Eran síntomas normales durante un embarazo, había visto y escuchado a Johanna y Annie quejándose sobre eso, también la doctora nombro algunos de esos síntomas. Separados podían no significar nada, pero si ocurría todo eso al mismo tiempo, la situación cambiaba. Cogí rápidamente la camisa y el pantalón que estaban en el suelo y me vestí. Busque en el botiquín guardado en uno de los armarios de la habitación. Encontré dos cajas cerradas que contenían pruebas de embarazo caseras. Tome las dos y volví a guardar el botiquín en su lugar.

Katniss podía estar embarazada. Tal vez por fin lo habíamos logrado.

Pase al baño sin pedir permiso. Katniss seguía reclinada con su cabeza casi pegada al retrete, su rostro sudoroso y su vestido de noche negro de lencería fina. Ni siquiera se inmuto cuando yo me acerque para apartarle el cabello de la cara y se lo sostuve hacia atrás. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y su mirada casi perdida. Espere a que eliminara de su cuerpo todo lo que había comido, sabía que en caso contrario no se aliviaría su molestia.

-¿Quieres que te prepare la bañera? Creo que te ayudara.

-Por favor.

Asentí y bese su frente. Me puse nuevamente de pie y abrí el grifo de agua caliente y fría alternativamente regulando la tempera a la ideal, eche sales minerales, aceite y espuma para baño. Tal vez la ayudarían a que se relajara. Tardo bastante en cargarse completamente. Katniss vigilaba atentamente cada uno de mis movimientos, sin embargo la notaba muy decaída. Suponía que debía preocuparme por eso, pero si resultaba ser lo que yo creía, no existía nada malo en la situación. Desvestí a Katniss con sumo cuidado y lentitud. La tome entre mis brazos y la metí en la bañera. Ella no se resistió, estaba demasiado débil.

-Lo siento ¿el agua esta fría? –Le pregunte cuando la vi tiritando.

-No, el agua está bien. –Doblo sus piernas y las atrajo hacia su pecho, apoyando su mentón sobre sus rodillas.

-Entonces ¿Qué te sucede?

-No tengo idea. Estoy asi desde la noche.

-Lo sé, amor. He pensado que tal vez no debería ir a trabajar hoy. Les diré a nuestros empleados que se encarguen de todo por mí.

Tenía diez empleados actualmente, que se turnaban para trabajar en días y horarios distintos pero, fijados. Tenía que reconocer que a veces no me hacía falta tanta ayuda, pero quería hacer algo por esas mujeres y hombres que buscaban trabajo desesperadamente. Además, a Katniss y a mi él dinero nos sobraba, Paylor y el gobierno de Panem aun seguían enviando dinero todos los meses a los vencedores y la gente que hizo posible que la libertad de nuestra nación. Podíamos vivir sin ese dinero, podíamos vivir sin nuestras mansiones. No me hubiera molestado comenzar de cero una vida con Katniss. Pero con el tiempo empezamos a aprovechar ese dinero para ayudar a la gente del distrito, resultaba hasta terapéutico poder ayudar a la gente que había perdido todo y volvía al distrito con las manos vacías para recomenzar de nuevo, ya fuera con comida, medicamentos, ropa o lo que necesitaran.

–De ese modo podre cuidarte. –Continué.

-¿Cuidar de una moribunda? Que plan más entretenido. –Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Tú has cuidado de mi cuando estaba muriendo. Ve la situación desde este punto, te estaré devolviendo el favor. –Dije tratando de hacerla sonreír. Ella sonrió.

-Ya me lo has devuelto mil veces.

-Igual que tú. No hay peros, me quedare contigo. –Termine confirmando mi decisión. –Además creo que… deberíamos intentarlo otra vez.

-¿De qué hablas?

Saque una las cajas del bolsillo de mi pantalón y se la mostré. Katniss la miro y asintió.

-Tus síntomas son de embarazo. Debemos sacarnos las dudas.

-Lo sé. Estuve pensándolo en los últimos días, solo que no me atreví a hacérmelo por miedo a que diera nuevamente negativo. –Reconoció.

-Pues a diferencia de las veces anteriores ahora tenemos motivos de sobra para tener esperanzas. –Sonreí.

-¿Y si no?

-Tal vez la prueba pueda errar en el resultado y tengamos que ir al hospital para confirmarlo o ver que es lo que realmente te sucede.

-Está bien. Hoy me lo hago.

Acaricie su rostro y bese su mejilla.

-Cuando te sientas mejor y luego de desayunar.

-No creo que sea capaz de comer bocado alguno.

-Debes hacerlo, amor. Al menos intentarlo.

-Esto resulta muy vergonzoso ¿podrías ayudarme para que me pueda bañar?

-Claro. ¿Pero por qué vergonzoso?

-Porque esta es una de las pocas veces en las que de verdad lo necesito. –Se ruborizo un poco.

Me empecé a reír. Con esto su rostro se torno color escarlata.

-¡Peeta! –Me grito volviendo a actuar como la Katniss que conocí en los Juegos.

-Lo siento. –Me disculpe. Pero no pude evitar la sonrisa que se formo en mi rostro.

-¿Qué estas esperando? ¿Que mi piel se arrugue con el agua? No quiero pasar mucho tiempo aquí. –Continuo evidentemente molesta porque me burle de ella.

-Sigues tan terca como siempre. Y yo que pretendía que ahora te relajaras.

-Lamento desilusionarte, Mellark. –A pesar de su comentario, sonrió un poco.

Luego de bañarla, vestirla, prepararle el desayuno, observarla comer y poco después devolver lo poco que había comido decidí llevarla a la cama para que descansara. La arrope bajo las mantas y ella se hizo un ovillo entre ellas.

-Iré a la panadería. –Le avise. Katniss me miro confundida.

-Dijiste que no irías.

-No me quedare, amor. Solo esperare a que alguno de llegue y les dejare la llave para que ellos se encarguen de todo. Llamare a Haymitch ¿te parece? No quiero que te quedes sola.

-Seguramente esta inconsciente y con resaca. –Contesto ella.

-Pues lo meteré en un bañera llena de agua para que reaccione.

-¿Cómo en el tren?

-Como en el tren. –Coincidí. –Aunque espero no tener que llegar a eso. –No fue nada agradable bañarlo en esa oportunidad. Hasta intento golpearme en un par de ocasiones pensando que lo atacaría aunque ninguno me llego porque su coordinación era pésima y yo era más rápido que él y por supuesto recibí más de un insulto de semi-inconsciente hombre. Me alegraba que Katniss no lo hubiera presenciado.

-Cuídate y trata de que no te acuchille por error. –Esto último lo dijo muy en serio.

-Mantendré las distancias. Tranquila.

Haymitch algún día debía acabar con esa costumbre de dormir con un cuchillo en mano. A veces resultaba aterrador verlo acuchillar el aire cuando despertaba. Sobre todo para Sae o su nieta que algunas veces en la semana hacia la limpieza en la casa de Haymitch. Ellas creían que estaba loco, solo Katniss y yo entendíamos el verdadero motivo de sus más horribles temores. Sabíamos lo que era vivir con la culpa, el miedo, el terror y las pesadillas durante años. Los Juegos nos habían destruido, pero cada uno de nosotros trataba de sobrevivir día a día a ello y enfrentaba su dolor de diversas maneras. Aunque la de Haymitch era la más destructiva. Aunque no podía culparlo, imaginaba que yo también hubiera acabado asi si no tuviera a Katniss a mi lado para mantenerme con los pies en la tierra y hacer mi vida un poco más feliz.

-Descansa. –Tome su rostro entre mis manos y le di un beso en los labios. –Te prometo que estaré de vuelta pronto. –Sus ojos grises se encontraron con los míos y asintió. –Te amo.

-También yo, amor.

Antes de que saliera de la habitación, Katniss ya había cerrado los ojos para intentar dormir un poco más.

Salí de nuestra casa en la Aldea y cogí una cazadora fina para cubrirme. No hacia frio pero corría un aire fresco matutino.

Camine los pocos metros que nos separaban de la casa de Haymitch. Katniss y yo vivíamos en la que me habían asignado a mi cuando salí vencedor. La de Katniss estaba desocupada y muy pocas veces entrabamos allí salvo para poner en orden algunas cosas y limpiarla de vez en cuando, ya que cuando nuestros amigos venían de visita les prestábamos la casa. Habían otras nueve casas más ocupadas por gente adinerada del Capitolio que vivían y trabajaban en el doce. Golpee la puerta y toque el timbre demasiadas veces pero no me abría. Gire el pomo de la puerta y estaba abierta. Adentro todo estaba completamente limpio y ya no olía a alcohol, hongos, basura y restos de comida echados a perder como en un pasado. Pero no gracias a Haymitch. Sae y su nieta hacían milagros con los desastres que dejaba.

Antes de cruzar el pasillo que me llevaba a la cocina. Escuche ruidos provenientes de la escalera. Mire en dirección a la escalera y descubrí a Arlene, la nieta de Sae bajando por ella.

-Peeta, lo siento. Estaba demasiado ocupada. –Dijo cuando se acerco a mí.

-No te preocupes. ¿Cómo estas, Arlene?

-Bien, gracias. Aunque no creo que tanto como tú.

-¿Tanto se nota?

-Lo notaria de aquí a una cuadra.

Me reí un poco.

-¿A que se debe esa sonrisa y esa mirada? ¿Buenas noticias?

-Eso creo. Aun no estamos muy seguros.

-Ya. Creo que sospecho por dónde viene el tema.

Era obvio que ella también lo había percibido. Las últimas dos semanas había pasado bastante en nuestra casa, porque le había pedido que cuidara a Katniss mientras yo trabajaba, había visto en primera persona cada problema de Katniss.

-Pero pensé que ya lo habían confirmado.

-Eso haremos hoy. Ahora ella está durmiendo, no se ha sentido muy bien.

-¿Quieres que vaya con ella? Porque desde ya te digo que Haymitch no está en condiciones de cuidar a nadie. Cuando llegue estaba sentado en una silla alrededor de la mesa de la cocina con siete botellas ron completamente vacías, completamente dormido y con su cuchillo en la mano.

-No sé porque no me extraña. ¿Y ahora?

-Sigue ahí.

-Entonces, tendremos que despertarlo. Con respecto a mi esposa… si. Te agradecería demasiado que fueras con ella. No me atrevo a dejarla sola y debo ir a la panadería un rato.

-No hay ningún problema.

-Muchas gracias.

Ambos nos dirigimos a la cocina.

-¿Tienes noticias de la universidad? –Le pregunte en el camino. Tenía dieciocho años y hace unos meses había enviado una solicitud para su ingreso a una universidad de diseño del Capitolio. Solo había un cupo limitado de aspirantes a conseguir una beca.

-¡Oh, sí! Y creo que debo agradecerles a usted y su esposa por eso. Ayer recibí la carta de aceptación y también conseguí la beca.

-Eso es fantástico. Me alegro mucho.

-Tal vez no lo hubiera conseguido sin sus recomendaciones, sino les tuvieran tanto aprecio a ustedes en el Capitolio.

-No fue nada. –Le sonreí. –Solo quisimos hacerte un favor porque le tenemos mucho aprecio, a ti y tu familia. Y sabemos que tienes un talento y una inclinación a la moda muy importante. Debes crecer e incrementar tus conocimientos y luego ponerlos en práctica. Estamos seguros de que te ira muy bien. Aprovecha esta oportunidad.

-Eso hare.

-¿Cuándo tienes que irte?

-En cuatro meses.

-¿Muy nerviosa?

-No te imaginas cuanto.

-Al menos iras para algo bueno. Nosotros no podíamos decir lo mismo cuando teníamos casi tu edad.

-Lo imagino. En esa época vivía en una burbuja y no entendía las cosas que pasan a mí alrededor, era muy chica para entenderlo. Pero hace unos años empecé a hacerme una idea real de lo que ustedes tres y un montón de personas tuvieron que vivir, creo que incluso estoy llegando a comprender a Haymitch, mi abuela me dijo que perdió a su familia y su novia poco tiempo antes de los juegos, que todos murieron de una forma misteriosa, que la versión oficial era que habían muerto por enfermedades. ¿Pero los mato el gobierno por algo que hizo en el estadio, no?

-Sí. –Respondí. –Descubrió el campo de fuerza creado en el estadio y lo utilizo como arma contra otros tributos. No fue tan grave como lo que Katniss y yo hicimos, pero le valió la vida de sus seres queridos.

-Y jamás se recupero. –Continúo ella haciendo una mueca.

-Jamas quiso atar a nadie a su vida, sabiendo lo que era capaz de hacer el Capitolio.

-Es entendible.

Lo más triste, era que lo era.

Asentí.

Haymitch estaba en el estado que ella había dicho.

Intentamos despertarlo llamándolo, pero no funciono.

El cuchillo lo tenía firmemente apretado entre su puño cerrado. Si intentaba quitárselo, él reaccionaria instintivamente y si tenía muy mala suerte me atacaría. Tome un jarra y la cargue con agua, a una distancia de un metro le lance agua tibia al rostro. Arlene estaba a mi lado. Pero en cuanto vimos que Haymitch empezó a reaccionar estire mi brazo hacia un costado, preparado para proteger a la chica si Haymitch reaccionaba como de costumbre, lo cual hizo. Arlene estaba protegida a mis espaldas y rápidamente ambos retrocedimos hacia el marco de la puerta, mientras Haymitch apuñalaba cosas invisibles en el aire.

La joven a mis espaldas contenía el aliento, jamás se acostumbraría a esto del todo. Cuando Haymitch se quedo estático y ya no con la mirada perdida y alerta, Arlene suspiro aliviada y yo también.

Haymitch fijo su atención en ambos, nos miro sorprendido y molesto.

-¿Qué me hicieron? –Dijo apuntándonos con la punta del cuchillo.

-Primero, suelta el cuchillo Haymitch. Estas asustando a Arlene.

-Está bien. Lo siento, chica. –Le di un suave apretón a la mano de ella y el anime a que se arrimara. Ella volvió a colocarse a mi lado. –Pero deberían saber que no pueden despertarme asi.

-No fue idea suya, ni lo hizo ella. Fui yo. Te estuvimos llamando miles de veces antes.

-¿Y por qué?

-Te has bebido siete botellas anoche y encima lo preguntas. –Entrecerré los ojos. A mí no me iba a intimidar. Gire mi mirada hacia Arlene. –Ve con Katniss ahora, yo me quedare con Haymitch.

Ella asintió agradecida, porque lo que menos deseaba era quedarse con Haymitch en esos momentos. No tenía ningún problema con el Haymitch sobrio, hasta tenían cierta relación y hablaban o él le aconsejaba algunas cosas, pero nunca sabia como reaccionaria la versión del Haymitch borracho en un momento como este.

-Está en la habitación. –Le avise antes de que la perdiera de vista.

-Te avisare por cualquier cosa, Peeta.

-Por favor.

Ella se alejo, escuche el abrir y cerrar de la puerta de entrada.

-¿Qué paso con la Preciosa?

-Esta indispuesta. –Le conteste. -¿No habíamos llegado a un acuerdo con el tema del cuchillo? Sae y su nieta se aterrorizan cada vez que ven esa escena. Y la chica no está acostumbra a la violencia.

-¿Ta has vuelto defensor de los niños?

-Míralo desde el punto que quieras. Katniss y yo hemos cuidado de esa niña desde sus siete años. Es demasiado inocente e impresionable.

Sus padres murieron en el bombardeo y quedo a cargo de la abuela. Que de por si no estaba en tantas condiciones de cuidarla física y económicamente, asique prácticamente pasaba todo el tiempo con nosotros, le comprábamos ropa, útiles, materiales, juguetes, todas aquellas cosas que pudiera necesitar y Sae no pudiera darle. También la ayudábamos con las tareas de la escuela. Katniss le había enseñado a cazar y yo a pintar, dibujar y hornear. Y si también la incentivamos a que estudiara una carrera universitaria para ayudarla a desarrollar su talento. Era como una hija o una hermana menor para nosotros. De niña era bastante hiperactiva, pero con el tiempo se fue calmando y se convirtió en una chica muy madura y responsable, siempre dispuesta a aprender algo nuevo.

-Lo sé. Supongo se me olvida ese detalle luego de beber tanto. Pero no viniste a hablar sobre mis malos hábitos ¿no?

-Es verdad. No vine por eso. Quería que cuidaras de Katniss un rato, mientras voy a la panadería, pero Arlene te ahorro el trabajo. –Tome las siete botellas vacías de vidrio de la mesa y las coloque en una caja de madera que había en una esquina de la cocina, para luego tirarlas. Limpie el desastre de la mesa con un trapo húmedo luego de poner agua a hervir en las hornallas de la cocina. Le prepare un café bien fuerte. Haymitch lucia cansado y no hablo por minutos. Se sujetaba la cabeza como si le doliera, lo que era más que seguro.

-¿Una mala noche? –Le pregunte mientras colocaba la taza de café y un plato con rodajas de pan con mermelada y queso. Mientras hacía nota de lo que le faltaba para luego comprárselo. Haymitch era un desastre manteniendo su casa y su despensa, al menos durante la época que vivía ebrio. Jamas entendimos con Katniss como había sobrevivido veintitrés años solo, sin ninguna ayuda.

-¿Por qué se supone que debería tenerla? –Pregunto a la defensiva.

-Porque hasta alguien como tú tiene sus límites. Algo debió pasar para que bebieras tanto en poco tiempo. Estuvimos contigo para la cena y no habías bebido ni una gota.

Me senté frente a él y lo mire fijamente.

-Ya puedes soltarlo.

-Olvídalo, chico. No estoy de humor.

-¿Y cuando estas de humor, Haymitch?

-Ahora no. –Contesto secamente.

Vi que sacaba una petaca de licor de su saco. Estaba por quitárselo porque ya me lo estaba imaginando colocando mas alcohol en el café, como solía hacer la mayor parte de la veces. Pero me sorprendió, cuando me lo pasó a mí.

-Mejor ten esto, chico. Prefiero no tenerlo cerca de mi hoy. Siento que voy a explotar. –La acepte con una sonrisa disimulada y guarde la pequeña botella en el bolsillo lateral de mi saco.

-Te excediste, Haymitch.

-Lo sé.

-Deberías darte una ducha. Te ayudara a que se te vaya la resaca.

Él hizo de cuenta que no me escucho y bebió su café bien cargado junto a las tostadas que le había preparado dando pequeños bocados. Algo en su mirada perdida, me asusto y me preocupo. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar al respecto, me pregunto sobre Katniss.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Ha vomitado tres veces desde la madrugada y siente muy débil. Ahora está durmiendo, supongo. La tuve que volver a llevar a cama luego del desayuno.

-Está embarazada ¿no? –Afirmo como si fuera demasiado. –También vomito en el baño luego de comer aquí. Hace unos días me hablaste de un desmayo y otras molestias.

-Creo que sí. –No pude ocultar mi sonrisa.

-El experimento de buscar un hijo, al fin dio sus frutos.

-¡Haymitch! –Me queje ligeramente ruborizado.

…

Él nos había encontrado en una situación comprometida poco tiempo antes, un día que fue a buscarnos para avisarnos que había recibido una llamada de Effie diciendo que Paylor requería nuestra presencia en el Capitolio y la de todos los vencedores dentro de un mes. Effie también nos había llamado a nosotros minutos antes, pero preferimos ignorar el teléfono que no paraba de sonar mientras nosotros nos besábamos e intentábamos desvestir al otro. Haymitch no solía entrar sin avisar a nuestra casa cuando sabia que estábamos los dos, pero ese día se suponía que Katniss estaría sola en la casa y yo en la panadería. Pero a último momento decidí no ir y dejar a los empleados a cargo de todo. La puerta había quedado entreabierta y ni siquiera nos habíamos dado cuenta. Haymitch entró sin siquiera tocar la puerta. La única ropa que llevábamos encima era un bóxer y la vedetina ya que minutos antes conseguí sacarle el sostén para besar, chupar y masajear sus pechos con total libertad, sabiendo cuanto disfrutaba de eso y él efecto que provocaba en ella, cuanto la excitaba. Pero antes de que Haymitch entrara al living solo tuve tiempo de cubrirla protectoramente con mi cuerpo mientras ella reprimía un grito y escondía la cabeza en mi pecho y rodeaba mi espalda con sus brazos, tratando de hacerse más chiquita entre mis brazos, con el rostro rojo de vergüenza y asustada. Mientras Haymitch reía y bromeaba diciendo que había visto cosas peores, pero que nos agradecería mucho que nos vistiéramos y fuéramos a su casa cuando nos fuera posible, ya que tenía algo importante que hablar con nosotros. Katniss le dedico mil palabrotas a Haymitch y yo solo trataba de tranquilizarla. Cuando estaba a punto de irse le dije que pronto estaríamos allí, pero que tocara la puerta la próxima vez que viniera, Haymitch se fue lanzando más risas. Tanto Katniss como yo estábamos avergonzados, pero Katniss estaba diez veces más avergonzada que yo. No era agradable que nuestro ex mentor nos descubriera haciendo el amor y menos con tan escasa ropa. En cuanto Haymitch desapareció, Katniss se mantuvo abrazada a mí, para luego coger mi camiseta unos metros más allá en el suelo, colocársela y correr al baño del pasillo de la planta baja para bañarse. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarme a mí. Yo me dedique a recolectar la ropa que había quedado en la sala de estar y buscar mudas de ropa para ambos. Pero el hambre y deseo no saciados continuaban ahí matándome lentamente, quemando mi sangre y mi piel como si se tratara de fuego. Fuego que consumía todo a su paso. El fuego de la chica en llamas se había trasladado a mí. Debía hacer algo al respecto, no quería estar asi frente a Haymitch. Tenía dos opciones darme una ducha de agua fría en el piso superior con la esperanza de que esto pasara o ir en busca de Katniss. Gano la segunda opción. Golpee dos veces la puerta del baño, antes de entrar. Deje la ropa en una silla del amplio baño que se encontraba cerca de la puerta y me quite los bóxers. Muy lentamente abrí la puerta corrediza de la ducha y entre posicionándome detrás de ella pegando tanto como fuera posible mi cuerpo al suyo, mi pelvis a la parte baja de su espalda.

La visión de cuerpo desnudo, mojado y con pequeñas gotas de agua choreando por cada centímetro de su cuerpo sin un vello corporal, me volvieron completamente loco. Era muy tarde para echarme atrás. No entendía que bicho le había picado, pero Katniss en el trascurso de los años había adoptado algunas costumbres que se limitaban al Capitolio en el pasado, aquellos que el pasado le resultaban tan tortuosos según sus palabras, se cuidaba físicamente, con cremas, exfoliantes y esos menjunjes que creados para que no creciera vello corporal por un par de meses, hasta le había encontrado un buen uso a la lencería fina que le regalaban o compraba en las tiendas cuando íbamos de visita al Capitolio para hacer acto de presencia para algún festejo o compromiso formal. La respuesta resultaba tan clara, como sorprendente, quería complacerme, agradarme. Y aunque no hacía falta que hiciera tantos esfuerzos, porque yo la querría de cualquier modo, me emocionaba que lo hiciera por mí. Era hasta halagador.

-Peeta. –Su voz era casi gutural.

-Hola, cariño. Lamento lo que paso recién con Haymitch. Pero creo que nos quedo algo pendiente. –El agua tibia ahora caía sobre ambos, lo que no calmaba el incendio que se producía en mi interior y el hambre casi voraz que sentía por Katniss ahora que la tenía tan cerca.

-Ya veo. Yo… lamento haber huido. Estaba demasiado avergonzada porque Haymitch nos… vio. –Trago saliva. –No soy como tú.

-¿Y cómo soy yo? –Me incline un poco mas y posicioné mi cadera a la altura de la suya. Mi erección rozo premeditadamente, los pliegues entre los cachetes de su trasero hasta llegar a su entrepierna donde me detuve. Katniss hizo la cabeza hacia atrás colocándola sobre mi pecho y con sus ojos cerrados gimió tan fuerte que me lanzar una breve risa.

-No te avergüenza la desnudez. Ni la tuya, ni la de otros. Eres como mi madre o como Prim lo era.

Prim.

Generalmente evitaba hablar sobre ella, porque los recuerdos le traían mucho dolor. Su mirada estaba fija en la mía, y no vi tristeza en ella. Tal vez simplemente se tratara de que yo no le dejaba mucho lugar para pensar ahora mismo.

-No creo que sea capaz de ver a Haymitch a la cara ahora mismo. –Reconoció. –Tal vez deberías ir tu solo y ver que quiere.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora. Seguramente se trata de algo del Capitolio, acuérdate que se acerca un nuevo aniversario de nuestra libertad. No debe ser nada grave. Pero tu vendrás conmigo, de todas formas no es la primera vez que nos descubre asi. Eventualmente lo tendrás que volver a ver.

Guie mi boca hasta el lóbulo de su oreja y tironee suavemente de la punta, sujete con mis manos su cadera presionándola tanto como pude contra la mía. Reemplace mis manos por mi brazo izquierdo, sin darle oportunidad de escapar, de todas formas ella no se resistió. Katniss suspiro, sentí su cuerpo temblar entre mi cuerpo y su corazón latir con tanta fuerza que estaba casi seguro que se saldría de su cuerpo, igual que el mío. Me fui contra la pared de vidrio de la ducha, la atraje aun más contra mí con sumo cuidado para no hacerle daño. Mi mano libre paseaba por su hermoso cuerpo, queriendo memorizar y sentir cada centímetro de su piel. Su rostro, su cuello, su espalda, sus hombros, sus brazos, sus pechos donde me detuve más tiempo del necesario, masajeando, amasándolo del modo que hacía con la masa y sintiendo con se paraba y se ponían tensos y duros bajo mis manos. Los gemidos se volvieron casi agónicos, ni siquiera parecían ser emitidos por un humano. Me volvía loco.

-¡Peeta! –dijo con voz ronca y evidentemente excitada.

-¿Qué, amor?

-Me gustan tus manos. Pero podrías hacer esto más rápido. No creo soportar mucho más. –Su respiración era agitada.

Asentí y mientras seguía acariciando su pecho esta vez de una manera más suave. Mi otra mano la que continuaba en su cintura bajo, acaricie sus cadera, sus glúteos bajando tanto como la extensión de mi brazo me permitía, luego ascendí con mi mano posiciona en la parte delantera de sus glúteos, mis dedos pegados a su entrepierna, ascendí mucho mas hasta, mientras besaba su cuello con mis labios y lamia el agua combinado con el sabor natural de su piel, y no dejaba de acariciar sus pechos.

-Oh, Peeta. –Katniss jadeo cuando empecé a acariciar casi con fiereza su entrepierna y llegue a su monte de Venus que masajee con ternura y delicadeza. Pero aumente el ritmo de a poco cuando Katniss me exigió mucho mas entre jadeos y gemidos de placer, pellizqué su piel y tire de unos cortos vellos de medio centímetro que estaban creciendo nuevamente. Eso la hizo perder el control total de su mente y su cuerpo, notaba que luchaba por estar lo más cerca que nuestros cuerpos nos permitieran. Intento girarse pero no se lo permití, deje su pecho en paz unos minutos para sostenerla por el abdomen, que se contrajo y su espalda se arqueo ante mi toque. Mi otra mano continuo acariciando sus zonas más intimas, pasee uno mis dedos hábilmente por sus labios externos, luego sus labios internos, pudiendo entrar en contacto con su clítoris. Estimulándola, torturándola lentamente, mientras ella gritaba, jadeaba, gemía y se frotaba contra mi pelvis, provocando más fricción contra mi pene. No pude evitar que sonidos desconocidos salieran de mi boca a la par que Katniss. La urgencia creció para ambos cuando me introduje uno de mis dedos entre sus labios y penetrándola, ella estaba mojada, húmeda, caliente, un liquido que no era agua chorreaba entre sus labios interiores, introduje un dedo mas, ahora eran dos, y las paredes de su vagina tensas ante la anticipación, se abrieron a mí, me aprisionaron y me recibieron gustosas. Si, estaba completamente mojada. Bese su cuello con devoción provocando que ella se arqueara, sus piernas cayeron para delante, en el momento que empecé a masajear con mis dedos las paredes de su vagina, entrando y saliendo de allí cada un lapso de tiempo.

-¡No! Quédate. –Me demando casi sin articular las palabras, gimiendo con los ojos cerrados.

-Lo que tú digas, mi amor.

Mis dedos se introdujeron aun más entre sus paredes y los empecé a mover hábilmente, arqueándolos, moviéndolos hacia los costados de un lado a otro. A medida que las contracciones de su cuerpo aumentaban, sus movimientos se volvían mas erráticos, sus piernas perdían fuerza dependiendo completamente de la fuerza de mis brazos que la seguían sosteniendo mientras prolongaba la tortura y cada sonido que emitía se volvía mas intenso que los anteriores. Estaba demasiado cerca del orgasmo. Eso me excito tanto que la arrastre hasta la pared y ella se sujeto de una barandilla que había a un costado, no quería que por mi culpa se cayera y se hiciera daño.

-Haces estragos en mi interior, cariño. ¿Tienes una idea real de cuanto te deseo ahora mismo? Tu fuego me quema, se esparce en mi interior y causa un incendio que no puedo controlar. Esta es mi pequeña venganza. –Me reí en su oído prolongando la tortura. –Pero quiero que tú también lo disfrutes porque te amo más que a nada en este mundo. ¿Te gusta?

-Ah. –Lanzo un alarido. –Sí, eres perfecto.

-Años de práctica contigo, chica en llamas. –Seguí murmurando en su oído. –Eres perfecta, Katniss. –Levante la mano que tenía en su abdomen y acaricie sus pechos nuevamente, se pararon y se pusieron duros.

-Yo creo que lo de trabajar toda tu vida en la panadería ayudo. Porque… eres demasiado bueno.

-Katniss. –Gruñí en su oído con voz baja y sensual. –No debiste decir eso.

-¿Por?

-Mañana será una tortura trabajar en la panadería con la imagen que se está creando en mi mente al escucharte. No dejare pensar en tenerte nuevamente entre mis brazos en toda la jornada.

Mi presión y caricias sobre las paredes de su vagina aumento, y empecé a amasar nuevamente sus pechos. Katniss jadeo y suspiro.

-Tal vez te acompañe. –Contesto agitadamente. Me tendrás donde quieras y cuando quieras.

-Eso suena perfecto.

-Hazme tuya, amor. No creo que aguante mucho más.

-Lo sé, estas demasiado cerca. ¿Quieres que sea asi? -Una de sus manos abandono la barandilla y presiono el cachete izquierdo de mi trasero, amasándolo como yo había hecho con su pecho. Él agua tibia caía sobre nosotros, estimulándonos doblemente, aun asi ambos estábamos sudando. Katniss presiono mi pelvis contra su cuerpo, indicándome silenciosamente lo que deseaba que hiciera. La erección continuaba presente, Katniss encontró mi pene y lo rodeo son su mano, estimulándome por su cuenta como yo hacía con ella. Lo apretaba con fuerza entre mano, arrancándome gemidos, jadeos y gritos. Casi dolía, pero resultaba altamente excitante. Cualquier poder de autocontrol desapareció en esos instantes, me volvía loco de deseo.

-Por favor, amor. Por favor. –Dijo entre jadeos y gritos.

-Hazme el amor, Peeta. Te deseo. Te necesito… dentro de mí.

Mi cuerpo exploto en ese momento, el semen se espacio por la mano de Katniss que ahora rodeaba la cabeza de mi pene. Katniss rio excitada y feliz por lo que había provocado, mientras yo ubicaba con su ayuda mi pene en su entrada anal.

-¿Lista?

-Sí. –Contesto.

-Avísame si te hago daño.

-Eso no pasara. Haz lo quieras conmigo. –Ronroneo.

La penetre de una sola estocada y Katniss grito con el dolor inicial, pero pude ver su sonrisa de costado.

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunte sin aliento.

-Demasiado. –Contesto.

Me introduje lentamente tanto como pude, luego salía un poco y volvía a entrar para quedarme de forma definitiva Comencé con las embestidas, al principio, suaves y lentas hasta que encontré un ritmo que nos resultaba placentero a ambos guiándome por mis sensaciones y lo que podía percibir de Katniss. Nunca iba mas allá de lo que Katniss estaba dispuesta, nunca la obligaba a hacer algo que no quisiera. Pero ella no tenía ningún tipo inhibición a la hora de hacer el amor. Era mi esposa y yo su esposo y confiábamos plenamente en el otro. Disfrutábamos de nuestras relaciones sexuales como una manera de demostrar el amor que sentíamos. Solo nosotros dos. Agradecía con toda mi alma que desde el momento en el que decidimos unir nuestras vidas luego de mi larga estancia terapéutica en el Capitolio, no tuviéramos ninguna crisis y jamás hubiera un tercero entre medio. En el pasado fue muy doloroso para mí y eso que ni siquiera era mi novia. No lo hubiera soportado ahora que estábamos casados. Katniss me amaba genuinamente, pero fue la última en darse cuenta. Tal vez no me amo al principio, asi como Finnick no amo a Annie al instante de conocerla. Pero el sentimiento estaba ahí, esperando para aflorar y crecer. ¿Cómo me había dicho Finnick esa vez que fue a visitarme a mi habitación/celda en el 13? "El sentimiento llego aun sin darme cuenta. Comprendí que la amaba mucho tiempo después de conocerla. Pienso a Katniss le sucedió lo mismo contigo. Snow lo descubrió y te utilizo como un arma para destruirla." En ese momento creía que Katniss era un muto, cuando en realidad lo era yo. Haymitch, Finnick y Johanna me venían a visitar día por medio. Los doctores del 13 creían que cuantas más visitas recibiera más pronto los recuerdos volverían a mí, pero yo estaba cerrado y no escuchaba a nadie, aun asi venían a verme, a veces las conversaciones y los silencios eran muy incómodos, mi tendencia era explotar apenas decían algo que se contradecía con mis recuerdos falsos, la mayor parte de esos recuerdos eran de Katniss, a quien no veía casi nunca. Posiblemente era lo mejor, de tenerla en frente y sin custodia posiblemente hubiera acabado muerta por mis manos y eso jamás me lo hubiera perdonado y apenas reaccionara hubiera optado por acabar con mi vida. Los sentimientos estaban casi bajo llave, pero lentamente volvieron a aparecer, el amor que sentía con Katniss seguía vivo. En nuestra estancia en el Capitolio, quería creer en las palabras de Finnick. Observaba a Katniss tratando de descifrar lo que sentía, corroborar que fuera cierto y tratando de recordar todas esas cosas que había olvidado o los recuerdos que el secuestro modifico. Ella jamás fue muy expresiva, pero el dolor en su mirada y sus palabras cuando le preguntaba sobre nosotros, era evidente. La primer noche cuando la trate de manera tan fría y dura, Katniss hablo sobre las cosas que me gustaban o hacia y luego se fue casi corriendo y la mirada triste a una de las tiendas que los rebeldes habían armado y algo en mí se rompió en ese momento, pero no sabía muy bien que. Al menos no lo sabía en ese momento.

-Te amo. –Murmuró justo unos momentos antes de que juntos llegáramos a un orgasmo, que se produjo en los dos con solo unos segundo de diferencia.

-Yo también te amo. –Le dije con voz entrecortada. La bese desde su mejilla hasta su hombro, mientras uníamos nuestras manos a los costados de nuestros cuerpos y yo rodeaba su cintura con los brazos de ambos y para evitar que nos cayéramos nos quedamos pegados contra la pared. Pero nuestros cuerpos empezaron a ceder a la relajación que procedió y el semen que antes había ensuciado su mano ahora con una potente descarga, ahora inundaba su interior. Nos derrumbamos en el suelo de la amplia ducha completamente agotados. Lentamente salí de ella, la abrace y la atraje hacia mí, recargo su cabeza en mi pecho con una sonrisa en su rostro, yo también sonreía y me permití suspirar completamente satisfecho. Tener cada día a Katniss entre mis brazos era maravilloso. No necesitaba nada más para ser feliz. Si alguien me hubiera dicho a los cinco años que varios años después acabaría casado con ella, no lo hubiera creído, porque tal vez nunca me hubiera atrevido a hablarle si los Juegos no nos hubieran unido. Seguia creyendo en lo que le dije a Katniss una vez durante esos días en la cueva "Asi que, de cierto modo, el que saliese mi nombre en la cosecha fue un golpe de buena suerte." Katniss se acurruco más a mi lado y cerró los ojos. Me dio un pequeño beso en mi clavícula.

-¿Podemos descansar un poco antes de ir con Haymitch?

-¿Aunque Haymitch nos quiera matar después?

-Él está en falta. No nos puede matar. –Contesto, clavando su mirada en la mía.

-De acuerdo. –Bese su coronilla. –Subamos a nuestra habitación. No hemos dormido mucho anoche.

-Ni anoche, ni en toda la semana. –Contesto en tono sugerente. Me reí y luego me lance a besar sus labios. Ella me devolvió cada beso con creces. Nos apartamos por falta de aire.

-Y si depende de mí, no harás por lo que resta de nuestras vidas. –Bromee.

-La idea es tentadora. –Contesto a la vez.

-Entonces ¿aceptas?

-Acepto. –Contesto con una sonrisa. Bese la punta de su nariz, para luego besar sus labios con vehemencia. Katniss se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí. El deseo volvió a despertar e hicimos el amor por segunda vez, completando aquello que por culpa de Haymitch habíamos dejado interrumpido.

Después nos secamos con unas toallas, nos cubrimos con unas batas limpias que había en un armario y subimos a nuestra habitación para dormir abrazados al otro como siempre hacíamos para espantar nuestras pesadillas mutuas y sentir la presencia del otro aun dormidos.

Cuando despertamos nuevamente fue a causa de la alarma, ya eran las seis de la tarde. A modo de disculpa por la tardanza, preparamos comida. Katniss no era amante de la cocina, pero estaba dispuesta a aprender cuando empezamos a convivir juntos, y no resulto ser tan mala, con el tiempo cocinaba sola o me ayudaba. Cuando acabamos pusimos todo en bandejas y nos dirigimos a la casa nuestro ex mentor para cenar con él. Él había dicho que era algo importante, por lo que supusimos que la charla seria larga.

…

-Vamos, chico. Podría ser tu padre, no naci ayer. Y los he visto mas de una vez, desgraciadamente

-La última vez fue tu culpa ¿Quién te mando a entrar sin avisar a nuestra casa?

-¿Y ustedes deberían tener más cuidado? Entre pensado que podía haber pasado algo, ya que la puerta estaba entreabierta.

-Está bien. Todos nos equivocamos. Pero no lo repitas frente a Katniss.

-No lo hare. –Después cambio de tema. -¿Qué harán cuando se confirme?

-¿Ser padres?

Haymitch casi bufo exasperado.

-Hablo del Capitolio y de la nación en general. –Tenía razón éramos figuras públicas, ya podía ver los titulares, seguramente incluyendo nuestro falso embarazo perdido a los diecisiete años y como después de mucho tiempo de casados volvíamos a tener la oportunidad de traer una nueva vida al mundo. Tal vez causaría aun más impacto que nuestro compromiso o el día de nuestra boda frente a todo Panem. Ya habíamos conversado sobre el asunto con Katniss y lo mantendríamos en secreto tanto tiempo como pudiéramos.

-No le diremos a nadie más que no sean los más cercanos. Trataremos de mantenerlo oculto tanto tiempo como podamos. Ninguno de los dos quiere atención extra en un momento tan especial.

-Es decir hasta que su vientre se vuelva más abultado. La gente del Capitolio que trabaja en el hospital o los que se atiendan allí, los verán. No podrán ocultarlo tanto tiempo. Los rumores se propagaran como si se tratara de fuego.

-También lo sabemos. Pero si se confirma queremos tanta intimidad como sea posible en este asunto.

-Lo entiendo. Sera lo mejor. Le tendremos que decir a Effie que se cosa la boca con la que no para de parlotear. Podemos amenazarla. Tres vencedores contra un humano común. Tal vez sería más eficaz.

Me reí a carcajadas y él también. Con Effie tenían una relación de amor-odio increíble. Haymitch sabia cada una de las cosas que le molestaba a Effie y las hacia apropósito para burlarse de ella, pero hacían un buen dúo cuando se ponían de acuerdo en algo, lo cual era muy raro, ya que desacordaban en casi todo. Cuando éramos tributos se pusieron de acuerdo en mantenernos con vida y lo lograron trabajando a la par.

-Posiblemente tengas razón. –Dije sirviéndole una segunda taza de café y buscando alguna aspirina para su jaqueca dentro del botiquín que encontré en un estante de la cocina. Habían varios frascos de aspirina, tome una píldora y también le di un vaso de agua. Tomo la píldora sin chistar, debía sentirse realmente mal para aceptarla.

Hablamos un rato más y le prometí que cuando volviera de la panadería y pasara un rato con Katniss, pasaría por él para que pasara la tarde –y si lográbamos convencerlo la noche –con nosotros. No sabía que le sucedía, pero no quería que estuviera solo hoy. Su ánimo estaba más decaído que de costumbre. Un poco de compañía le vendría bien. Katniss y yo habíamos entablado un profundo vinculo con él, sobre todo desde el final de la rebelión, cualquier cosa que le pasara nos afectaba y viceversa, cualquier cosa que nos pasara le afectaba a él, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se esforzara por demostrar lo contrario. Nos cuidábamos y acompañábamos entre todos. Y eso se sentía bien, éramos como una familia. Nuestras familias habían muerto o desfragmentado y ahí entrabamos nosotros tres para hacer más llevadera las perdidas.

Aunque la madre de Katniss estaba viva, la relación entre ellas jamás volvió a ser la misma, mucho menos después de la muerte de Prim. Se hablaban por teléfono varias veces a la semana y venia a visitarnos. Pero para su madre era muy doloroso volver a doce para vivir, había perdido muchas cosas aquí.

Me despedí de Haymitch y me fui rumbo al centro de la ciudad.


	3. SIEMPRE

**CAPITULO 3: ESTOY EMBARAZADA**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

Cuando llegue nuevamente a mi casa. Busque a Arlene, pero no la encontré.

 _ **Debe estar arriba con Katniss.**_ Pensé.

Subí las escaleras hasta la habitación principal y las vi a ambas conversando animadamente en la cama. Katniss apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama y Arlene sentada sobre la cama cerca de ella. Lo primero que escuche fueron sus risas. Katniss había llegado a tomarle mucho cariño a Arlene. Había perdido a su hermana, pero había ganado otra. El modo en el que la cuidaba y acompañaba, me recordaba mucho a como era ella con Prim.

Les sonreí a ambas cuando notaron mi presencia.

-Hola, Peeta. –Me saludan al unisonó.

-Hola ¿Cómo están?

-Bien. –Contestó Katniss. Yo me acerque y bese su frente.

-Solo estábamos hablando. Al parecer, no se ha sentido mal nuevamente. –Mire en dirección a Arlene para asegurarme que fuera verdad. Ella sonrió un poco y yo me tranquilice al comprobar que no mentía.

-Es cierto. Y tengo hambre, Peeta. –Continuó Katniss.

-Vaya. Eso es bueno. –Le sonreí. –Te preparare algo. –Al final me había demorado dos horas entre ir la casa de Haymitch y a la panadería.

-Por favor.

-Puedo hacerlo yo, Peeta. –Comentó Arlene.

-No hace falta. Quédate con Katniss. Yo las interrumpí cuando hablaban. No las quiero molestar. ¿Qué quieres, Arlene?

-Una de esas tartas que vi en la cocina, no estarían nada mal.

-Déjame adivinar… ¿Chocolate? –Siempre fueron su adicción desde que las probo por primera vez, un día que su abuela estaba en la casa de Katniss trabajando y yo había ido a visitar a Katniss, que en ese momento era mi novia y de paso llevarle algunas cosas que había preparado.

-Sí, esa. –Contestó riendo un poco.

-A mi tráeme una de manzana. –Agrego Katniss. –Intentare comer.

-De acuerdo. La mire a los ojos, para luego besar su coronilla con cariño. Antes de salir de la habitación.

En la cocina prepare té para Katniss y café con leche para Arlene. Corte algunas porciones de las tartas, rodajas de pan y galletas decoradas que había hecho el día anterior para Katniss y Haymitch. Busque en la heladera mermelada y queso cremoso. No sabía que podía comer Katniss, últimamente casi todo le causaba rechazo. Coloque en una bandeja grande, platos, cubiertos, las tazas para ellas y la comida. Subí nuevamente para llevarles la comida. Luego volví a bajar y me entretuve viendo la programación del Capitolio en la televisión del living. La programación habitual del Capitolio había cambiado drásticamente desde el fin del gobierno de Snow. Ya no mas Juegos del Hambre, no mas Vasallajes, no mas Tours de la Victoria, cosechas transmitidas en vivo y directo y programas de panelistas que opinaban sobre cual tributo ganaría, mataría o haría tal cosa, o discusiones sobre los fantásticos asesinatos que hubieron en todas la ediciones de los Juegos. Eso fue remplazado por programas de todo tipo y para cada público en particular. Realities shows o competencias de deportes que ni siquiera sabía que existían, pero que según información y libros antiguos que fui consiguiendo con el paso del tiempo, descubrí que eran muy comunes para nuestros antepasados, antes de la creación de Panem. Estuve haciendo zapping entre un partido de soccer, un concurso de canto conducido por Caesar Flickerman y un canal de cocina. Nada me mantenía lo suficientemente atento. No pude dejar de pensar en el posible embarazo de mi esposa. Una hora después, Arlene bajo a la planta baja y se dirigió a la cocina con la bandeja y todo lo que sobro de comida. La seguí, cuando llegue a la cocina ella estaba lavando la vajilla. Ella dividía su trabajo entre la casa de Haymitch y la nuestra. Pero más con Haymitch, ya que era el que daba más trabajo. Katniss y yo nos arreglábamos bien solos.

-¿Está todo bien? –Le pregunté.

-Sí, no ha comido mucho, de todos modos. Asi será al principio, no hay de qué preocuparse.

-Lo sé. Gracias por quedarte con ella.

-Por nada. Ya sabes que la quiero mucho como a una madre o una hermana. Ustedes cuidaron de mí, cuando yo había perdido a casi toda mi familia. No es una molestia para mí cuidarlos y acompañarlos. Pero, ahora que estas aquí, volveré con Haymitch. Seguramente estarán ansiosos por saber al fin la verdad. Los dejare solos. Por cierto, Katniss, está durmiendo.

-Eso le hará bien.

-Si, por eso le insistí que descansara nuevamente.

Pocos minutos después, Arlene tomó el abrigo que dejó colgado en una silla y se fue.

Fui con Katniss y estaba tal cual ella me había dicho.

Sonreí.

Su expresión era apacible y tranquila. Se veía más joven de lo que era y más hermosa. Su cabello habitualmente trenzado, caía suelto alrededor de sus hombros y espalda y sobre la almohada. Casi sin pesarlo, me arrime a ella y aparte algunos mechones de su cabello que caían sobre su boca. Katniss estaba recostado de mi lado habitual de la cama. La verdad era que no teníamos un lugar definido, pero por lo general Katniss me dejaba el más cercano a la ventana durante la noche. Cuando no hacía demasiado frio, no corría viento o no llovía la dejaba entreabierta, Fue una costumbre que empecé a adoptar luego de ir a los Juegos. Estar en la arena era como estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes sin poder salir de allí y con el miedo constante de que tu vida y de las personas que querías podía acabar en un segundo. Desde entonces, odie enormemente estar encerrado en un lugar sin siquiera ver la luz del sol, las estrellas o la luna. El secuestro y tortura al que me sometieron en el Capitolio, solo empeoro mi miedo y mi claustrofobia. A Johanna, Annie, Lavinia y Darius nos tenían encerrados en cuartos pequeños uno al lado del otro. Se encontraban en los subsuelos del centro de entrenamiento, no tenían ventanas por las que pudieras ver al exterior, eran cuatro simples paredes grises escuras muy similares a las del Distrito 13, solo que con varios instrumentos de tortura en las paredes. Las paredes eran tan angostas que podías sentir los gritos de los demás en los cuartos adjuntos que también se transmitían por medio de los conductos, se repetían como un coro atormentándote y provocándote más temor del que podías llegar a sentir. Solo los tres que quedamos vivos sabíamos lo horrible que era todo. Me alegraba que Katniss no hubiera pasado por eso, de ser asi no hubiera soportado todo que soporte. El tiempo que me mantuve lucido, al menos, la única paz que sentía era el conocimiento que el amor de mi vida estaba a salvo con los rebeldes y no siendo torturada a pedido del Presidente Snow o muerta. Desde que fui rescatada necesite más que nunca sentirme libre, a salvo, respirar aire fresco, sentir la suave brisa sobre mi piel y no sentirme encerrado. Katniss lo entendía, asique jamás me reprocho el hecho de que mantuviera las cortinas corridas o la ventana abierta. Me recosté a su lado, pegando mi pecho a su espalda, ya que estaba durmiendo de costado. Como si ella me sintiera, pego y amoldo su cuerpo al mío, también enredando nuestras piernas. Sabía que estaba dormida, pero buscar el calor y él cuerpo del otro mientras dormíamos, era como un auto reflejo. Cada mañana despertábamos abrazados entre el cuerpo del otro, a veces ni sabíamos como habíamos acabado de ese modo. La fragancia de Katniss era similar a las rosas, por el baño que le di en la mañana. No del apestoso aroma del las rosas blancas modificadas genéticamente de Snow, mesclado con el aroma de la sangre; sino uno más agradable, el de las rosas rojas, blancas, amarillas, rosadas que crecían naturalmente en la pradera. La mayor parte de las veces su aroma era similar al del bosque. Y eso era completamente relajante. Cerré los ojos aspirando su aroma.

-Peeta… –Susurró como si estuviera recitando un poema, eso se sintió lindo. Yo me tensione, pero no pude apartar mis brazos de su cintura y sus brazos. Eleve mi rostro y mire el suyo. No dio señales de despertar.

-¿Qué, Preciosa? –Susurre cerca de su oído esperando que ella reaccionara.

-Te amo, Peeta. –Murmuro casi sin separar sus labios y sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Como si estuviera hablando en sueños. Tal vez fuera asi, solía hablar en sueños. –Te amo.

-Yo también, Kat. Más que a mi vida. –Besé su mejilla y ella intuitivamente sonrió sinceramente.

-Quédate conmigo. –Agrego al cabo de un minuto. Confirme que estaba dormida al notar que ella no reaccionaba del modo que lo haría si estuviera despierta y fingiendo dormir. –Quédate conn… -No entendí que quiso decir, porque su boca se detuvo antes de acabar la frase.

¿Conmigo? Tal vez en sueños repitió la misma frase. Sonrei.

Divertido y emocionado porque me estuviera diciendo todo eso en sueños, le respondí:

-Siempre.

Cerré los ojos y apoye mi cabeza entre la curva de su cuello y su hombro. Pude dormir en paz, igual que cada vez que la tenia conmigo.

* * *

 **Nota de Autor: Esta es la primera parte del Capitulo. La segunda parte del Capítulo, la subiré mañana o pasado mañana. Ahora comenzaran los puntos de vista de Katniss y Peeta alternativamente. Espero que los disfruten. Gracias a karoSwan y Guest por dejar un review. Y a todos los que pusieron en favoritos y siguen la historia. :) Y disculpen la demora, es que como verán en mi perfil tengo varios fics, y por dos semanas no pude escribir ninguno. Este mes me estoy poniendo al día con todos.**

 **Los quiero :)**

 **Lucy N. Mellark Eaton**


	4. DULCES SUEÑOS

**CAPITULO 4:** **DULCES SUEÑOS**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

 _ **Anoche te soñé jugando aquí a mi lado y fue**_

 _ **Mi mejor sueño, te juro que no me quise despertar.**_

 _ **También soñé que te besaba y fue de maravilla**_

 _ **Hoy yo quiero que se me haga realidad.**_

 _ **Ven dime que me quieres asi como te quiero**_

 _ **Con solo una mirada tuya yo me elevo al cielo**_

 _ **Contesta la llamada**_

 _ **Abre tu corazón, sin ti siento que pierdo la razón.**_

 _ **Que tú me tienes loco loco loco y de cabeza**_

 _ **Y es que tú me tiene todo dando vueltas mareaito con tu amor**_

 _ **Que tú me tienes loco loco loco y de cabeza**_

 _ **Y es que tú me tiene todo dando vueltas mareaito con tu amor.**_

 _ **Ay con tu amor, ay con tu amor, ay con tu amor.**_

 _ **El día completo me lo paso imaginando que,**_

 _ **Estas aquí conmigo y que de mí nunca te quieres despegar**_

 _ **También yo siento que mirándote**_

 _ **Voy a la luna en un vuelo que no quiero aterrizar.**_

 _ **Ven dame un fuerte abrazo ya no pierdas más tiempo**_

 _ **No hay nada más sincero que esto que ti yo siento**_

 _ **No hay camisa de fuerza que amarre el corazón,**_

 _ **Sin ti yo pierdo toda la razón.**_

 _ **Que tú me tienes loco loco loco y de cabeza,**_

 _ **Y es que tú me tiene todo dando vueltas mareaito con tu amor.**_

 _ **Que tú me tienes loco loco loco y de cabeza,**_

 _ **Y es que tú me tiene todo dando vueltas mareaito con tu amor.**_

 _ **Ay con tu amor, ay con tu amor, ay con tu amor, ay con tu amor, ay con tu amor, ay con tu amor, ay con tu amor.**_

 _ **Que tú me tienes loco loco loco y de cabeza,**_

 _ **Y es que tú me tiene todo dando vueltas mareaito con tu amor.**_

 _ **Que tú me tienes loco loco loco y de cabeza,**_

 _ **Y es que tú me tiene todo dando vueltas mareaito con tu amor.**_

 _ **Ay con tu amor, ay con tu amor, ay con tu amor, ay con tu amor, ay con tu amor, ay con tu amor, ay con tu amor.**_

" _ **MAREAITO CON TU AMOR"**_

 _ **CHAYANNE**_

* * *

Me encontré sentada entre la hierba a la sombra de un árbol en la pradera. Los Sinsajos cantaban repitiendo las melodía de cuatro notas que me enseño Rue en los primeros juegos. Era primavera. El cielo completamente despejado con algunas nubes y el sol radiante. Una suave brisa rozaba la piel descubierta de mis brazos y mi rostro. Un día perfecto.

Unos pasos se sienten cada vez más cerca, yo me giro hacia el lugar donde provienen los sonidos y me encuentro con esa cabellera rubia y esos ojos azules como el cielo, que me son tan familiares. Peeta carga a un bebé en brazos, sonriéndole y hablándole con cariño, mientras se acerca a mí. Nuestro bebé.

Sonrió en cuanto ambos llegan a mí. Peeta se sentó a mi lado. Peeta descubre un poco su cabecita, que tapo con la mantita azul para que no le diera el sol directo. Lo que veo me sorprende, el bebé mis ojos y el color de cabello de Peeta, solo unos tonos más claros por su corta edad, su piel era blanca como la de Peeta. Debe tener cinco meses. Apenas lo veo, comprendo cuanto amo a ese niño fruto de nuestro amor con Peeta, mi esposo. Y no puedo creer que yo misma nos haya negado esa alegría, ese bebé a ambos, mucho más sabiendo cuanto deseaba Peeta ser padre. Peeta que en este momento mira con un amor a nuestro hijo, capaz de derretir al más frio. Peeta, quien gira su rostro hacia el mío unos minutos, me sonríe y mira con mas amor todavía.

-Gracias, Katniss. Gracias por nuestro hijo. Prometo que los cuidare y no dejare que nunca les pase nada. Ustedes son lo más importante para mí.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar sus palabras.

Peeta acaricio mi rostro con ternura y beso mis labios unos segundos, antes de que él bebé empezara a llorar. Nos apartamos y volvimos nuestra atención a nuestro niño. Peeta se rió, una risa sincera, de júbilo.

-Creo que alguien esta celoso. –Bromeo viendo a nuestro bebé, que nos miraba a ambos con atención. Peeta acaricio su nariz juguetonamente e hizo algunos movimientos con su mano frente a su cara mientras decía cosas casi ininteligibles que causaron risa en nuestro bebé. -¿Quieres ir con mamá?

Peeta levanto a nuestro hijo un poco y lo coloco con sumo cuidado entre mis brazos extendidos. Lo acune entre mis brazos acercándolo a mi pecho y admirándolo.

-Es hermoso. Nuestro hijo es hermoso.

-Como su madre. –Peeta rodeo mis hombros y mi espalda con su brazo, atrayéndome a mí y nuestro bebé más cerca de él, a quien le tomo la pequeña manito. Como si estar cerca de nosotros, fuera algo indispensable para él.

-Eso no es verdad. Se parece a ti. Solo tiene mis ojos.

-Sí. Los ojos más hermosos del mundo. Aquellos en los que me he perdido desde que tenía cinco años. Me alegra que los haya heredado de ti.

Me reí un poco y me ruborice sin poderlo evitar.

-Peeta…

-¿Si, Preciosa? –Contestó sonriendo y mirando tan intensamente que también me perdí en su hermosa mirada. Su voz la sentí tan cerca, que me estremecí de placer.

-Te amo, Peeta. Te amo. Los amo a ambos con toda mi alma. Dije mirando alternativamente de mi bebé a mi esposo,

-Yo también, Kat. Más que a mi vida. –Besó mi mejilla y una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

Tenía a Peeta y a nuestro bebé. Nada tenía porque salir mal. Seriamos felices juntos, los tres. Nos protegeríamos entre nosotros y nos amaríamos.

Peeta tenía razón. La guerra había acabado, Snow había muerto y vivíamos bajo un gobierno justo… en libertad. Mi hijo crecería en un mejor mundo que el que sus padres conocieron. Él estaba a salvo y nadie nos los arrebataría de nuestro lado. Ya no.

Con los brazos de Peeta a mi alrededor me sentía segura y protegida. Lo amaba como nunca amé a nadie. Él era mi hogar, el amor de mi vida, mi esposo y el padre de mi hijo.

-Quédate conmigo. –Le dije. Fue un impulso. Necesitaba la confirmación de que él nunca se apartaría de mí, de nosotros. –Quédate con nosotros.

Peeta se rio, una risa tierna y cálida que hizo que empezara a sentir un hormigueo en mi estomago, no más bien, Sinsajos. Era una sensación similar al del ataque de Sinsajos en esa sección de la arena en la que me quede atrapada con Finnick por una hora. Solo que esta era una sensación agradable combinada con una especie de corriente eléctrica que atravesó todo mi cuerpo, en el momento que él sello sus labios con los míos.

-Siempre. –Contestó apartándose un poco de mi rostro y descansando su mentón en mi hombro, juntando nuestras mejillas y mirando a nuestro bebé con un amor que solo Peeta era capaz de ofrecer y una adoración que solo él podía demostrar hacia la criatura tan bella y frágil que yo tenía en brazos.

Desperté en algún momento, sintiéndome tan feliz y relajada, que parecía imposible. También desperté con lágrimas en los ojos, pero esta vez eran de alegría. Las imágenes del sueño seguían en mi mente. Fue tan real, tan perfecto. Inmediatamente lleve mi mano a mi vientre plano. ¿Qué significaba el sueño? ¿Y mis síntomas? ¿Habríamos conseguido el desaseado embarazo? Mi mano resbalo hacia otras dos manos que sujetaban tiernamente mi vientre. Baje mi mirada y sonreí al toparme con esas manos tan conocidas para mí y el anillo de reluciente oro que tenia grabada la palabra "siempre" en la cara interior, colocado en el dedo corazón de su mano izquierda. El mío también estaba en mi dedo corazón de mi mano izquierda en ese preciso instante. Casi nunca nos quitábamos nuestros anillos. Solo nos lo quitábamos para bañarnos o lavarnos las manos. Eran como un pequeño recordatorio de nuestra unión.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban amoldados al del otro, nuestras piernas enredadas. Él me abrazaba desde detrás, tomándome por la cintura, sin rudeza, solo con delicadeza, como si cualquier toque pudiera romperme; pero también como si fuera incapaz de alejarse de mí. También no pude evitar notar la erección que amenazaba con salir de su pantalón y su ropa interior y rozaba mi entrepierna. Solía pasarle mientras dormía, suponía que era inevitable si pasábamos todo el tiempo que dormíamos abrazados como si no hubiera un mañana. Me sonroje al tiempo que una electricidad recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo y una sensación cálida se concentraba en la parte baja de mi estomago y mucho más abajo. Jadee involuntariamente en cuanto sentir la humedad acumulándose en mi entrepierna. Recordé la noche anterior, antes de que empezara a sentirme mal y fuera al baño cada hora. Ahora me sentía bien y solo deseaba sentirlo dentro de mí. Jamas tendría suficiente de él. Quería que me hiciera suya y hacerlo mío, tal como siempre fue, como debió ser siempre desde que teníamos cinco años. Solo Peeta y yo. Yo y Peeta.

Muchas veces me sentía realmente culpable, por todo lo que lo hice sufrir esos dos años. Yo siempre ame a Peeta, pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde, mientras a él solo le basto un minuto para darse cuenta de ello. Gale solo quería confundirme y lo consiguió, y yo fui demasiado tonta por dejarme confundir. Por pensar que tal vez sentía algo por él que no fuera amistad. Y por culpa de ello, le rompí el corazón a Peeta, una y otra vez. Y él con ese gran corazón que tenía y estando profundamente enamorado de mí, me había perdonado, siempre tratando de hacerme sentir mejor a mí, para que no me sintiera culpable por hacerlo sufrir. Si bien la mayor parte de las veces fue Gale el que me besaba o me presionaba a hacerlo. Yo nunca tomaba la iniciativa, en realidad, sino era movida por la lastima o la presión. Jamás bese a nadie del modo que besaba a Peeta, ni sentí lo que los besos y caricias de Peeta me provocaban. Al recordar cada uno de esos besos que compartí con Peeta desde los primeros Juegos hasta incluso después del secuestro, me daba cuenta que en realidad en ese tiempo no les día la importancia que en realidad tenían ahora, cada uno de esos besos fue real, solo de nosotros. Muchos por iniciativa mía, porque Peeta nunca me presiono a que le correspondiera, se conformaba con lo poco que en ese momento podía ofrecerle: una amistad y besos robados ante las cámaras a los que él no dudaba en corresponderme. Sin embargo muchos fueron reales: los besos en la cueva, en la entrevista posterior con Cinna al ganar, los besos espontáneos en el distrito 11 durante el Tour de la Victoria, todos los besos en la arena del Vasallaje –como cuando lo vi morir ante mis ojos y Finnick lo revivió, lo bese desesperada y agradecida por tenerlo de vuelta conmigo; el beso a la orilla del mar donde me invadió ese hambre que sentía aun después de una década; el beso de despedida antes de que lleváramos con Johanna el cable de Beetee que permitiría nuestro rescate, lo había besado porque quise, porque lo necesitaba, porque quería tranquilizarlo aceptara el plan de Beetee de separarnos, algo de lo que de de verdad me arrepentía, era haberme separado de él justo en ese momento, porque lo secuestro el Capitolio y lo destruyeron de la peor manera posible. –El beso en el Capitolio, porque pese a sus suplicas de que acabáramos con su sufrimiento, me negaba a matarlo por culpa de algo que solo le hizo Snow en conjunto con médicos del Capitolio, y no quería perderlo… porque lo amaba. Cada beso que le di y me dio desde su regreso al Distrito 12, luego de su largo tratamiento. Cada uno de ellos era importante para mí. Mucho más importante de lo que yo estaba dispuesta a reconocer en el pasado. Los Juegos, la rebelión, las amenazas me cegaron tanto que fui incapaz de verlo en ese tiempo, pero cuando todo estuvo en paz, vi desfilar cada uno de esos momentos con Peeta en mi cabeza y todo resulto claro para mí. Él era la persona que siempre estuvo conmigo a pesar de todo, la persona que yo amaba y quería en mi vida. La persona por la que siempre sacrifique y sacrificaría mi vida con tal protegerlo y verlo bien, a salvo. Un mundo sin Peeta a mi lado era inconcebible. En cuanto lo comprendí, luche porque volviera a mí, que me amara y me volviera a elegir. Que me perdonara lo imperdonable: mis negativas, cada sufrimiento que experimento, cada lágrima que derramo por mi causa, la manera en la que se trago su orgullo y dolor solo para estar a mi lado de la forma que yo necesitaba, lo que le hizo el Capitolio por mi causa… todo… absolutamente todo. Aun sabiendo que posiblemente no merecía su perdón y que jamás lo merecería. De hecho, todavía me costaba perdonarme a mi misma por todo lo que le hice pasar, a pesar de que él me perdono todo.

Unas lágrimas fueron derramadas de mis ojos en una combinación de tristeza y alegría. Cerré los ojos y note que el agarre de los brazos de Peeta se volvía mayor y que su cuerpo se removía atrás de mí. Sus labios empezaron a besar la curva de mi cuello y mi hombro izquierdo. Solo Peeta me besaba de esa forma y conseguía tranquilizarme.

-Estas despierta. –Dijo entreabriendo los ojos algo somnoliento apoyando su mentón en mi hombro, pegando su cabeza a la mía.

No respondí. Las lágrimas me lo impedían.

-Oye ¿estas llorando? –Me miro de reojo.

-Tuve un sueño. –Explique.

-¿Una pesadilla? –Peeta se enderezo un poco, sus brazos fuertes y firmes me movieron hasta que quede recostada boca arriba, para finalmente con sumo cuidado abandonar mi cintura. Tomó mi mano izquierda depositando tiernos besos en ella, explorándola con sus labios, hasta que se canso y continúo bajando hacia mi brazo. Me reí y lo atraje hacia mí colocando mis manos por detrás de su cuello. Peeta no se resistió, bajo a mis labios y empezó a besarlos con devoción y una ternura infinita. Separe mis labios y el ingreso su lengua a mi boca, paseándola entre mis dientes, mi paladar y el velo del mismo, hasta chocar con mi lengua. Gemí. Nuestras lenguas chocaron la una contra la otra y se empezaron a combatir a un duelo. Peeta se coloco con sumo cuidado encima de mí. Gruñí contra sus labios en el momento que sentí como se excitaba. Podía sentir como su pene ahora completamente erecto, duro y tenso rozaba mi entrepierna por encima de nuestras ropas, justo contra mis labios. Sentí la humedad y la tensión acumularse justo en esa zona de mi cuerpo. Deseaba a Peeta en ese mismo instante. Me frote contra su cuerpo, provocando más fricción entre su pene y mi pelvis, mientras recorríamos la boca del otro con fervor y necesidad. Mordí su labio inferior y él gruño. Un gruñido que no parecía pertenecer a él, ni a ningún ser humano.

-¡Dios, Katniss! –Se intento apartar de mí, pero no se lo permití. –Katniss. Katniss. –Susurró mi nombre, como si fuera un poema, antes de volver a mis labios. Sujete con mis manos su rostro y luego las traslade a su nuca donde enrede los mechones de su cabello entre mis dedos. Atraje su cabeza aun mas a mí, nuestro beso se volvió profundo, húmedo, desesperado, apasionado. Cuando abrí los ojos, me di cuenta que él seguía mirándome fijamente como si temiera que de un momento a otro desapareciera. Sus ojos se volvieron de un tono más oscuro, turbulento a causa de la lujuria y deseo que reflejaban. Eso solo me excito más. Me sentí incapaz de apartar mi mirada de la suya. Su mirada me indicaba que yo iba bien, que conseguía el efecto deseado en él. Aspire su labio superior entre los míos, y el gimió. Lo mordí lenta y delicadamente y luego hice lo mismo con el inferior, pero mordiéndolo con más fuerza, hasta casi hacerlo doler. Peeta lanzo un quejido, pero no fue de dolor. Lamí con la punta de lengua sus labios, al notar el calor en ellos, como si quisiera aliviar el ardor de sus labios rojos a causa de la intensidad del beso, las mordidas y chupadas. Mi boca descendió hasta su cuello, me detuve hasta toparme con su nuez de Adán sin dejar de mirarlo, sus ojos se mantenían abiertos y sorprendido pero estaba claramente excitado, sobre todo en el momento que bese su Nuez de Adán con mis labios, abriendo mi boca lentamente y lamiendo su piel, extrayendo parte del sudor que empezaba acumularse en su piel. Ascendí depositando besos, chupones y lamidas. Que estaban empezando a causar estragos con Peeta, quien trago saliva varias veces, cerró los ojos, hizo su cabeza hacia atrás en señal de rendición permitiéndome continuar. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y convulsiono con cada roce y yo traslade mis manos y mis brazos a lo largo de su espalda, hombros y brazos, hasta detenerme en su cintura y poco después en sus glúteos, a los que masajee y presione arrancándole gemidos y gruñidos. En cuanto mis labios y mi lengua llegaron a su barbilla, el busco con desesperación mis labios, los ataco besándome con pasión, aspirando mis labios entre los suyos, mordiéndolos, lamiéndolos. No pude evitar gemir una y otra vez. Cada segundo lo deseaba más. Clave mis uñas en su espalda casi hasta el punto de dejarle marcar, sino fuera porque lo toque por encima de su camiseta. Baje y busque la cintura de su jean, tome de un costado su camisa metida por abajo del mismo y se la libere para introducir mis manos por debajo de su camisa y entrar en contacto con su piel. Su piel pareció arder bajo mis toques, también empezó a acumular algo de sudor, su cuerpo vibro y se estremeció al igual que el mío, nuestros corazones latieron desesperados, parecían salirse de nuestros cuerpo. Peeta bajo su boca a mi cuello besándolo, chupándolo, aspirándolo mordiéndolo, tal como hice antes. Mis uñas se clavaron con mas ferocidad en su espalda atrayendo su cuerpo hacia él mío, tanto como fuera posible. Él tomo esto último como un incentivo, aumento la presión sobre toda la extensión de mi cuello y hombro y supe con certeza que al cabo de unas horas cada beso dejaría marca. Me olvide de respirar, como pude, volví mis manos a su pecho y desabotone su camisa con mis dedos temblando y vacilando. Peeta se dio cuenta, porque se sentó sobre mis piernas, medio inclinado hacia mí. Se quito la camisa frente a mi mirada atenta y luego como la tiraba hacia algún lugar de la habitación. Vi como se dibujaba cada línea de su cuerpo y como se marcaban sus músculos y abdominales. Aun luego de tantos años, se veía casi igual. Solo algunas arrugas casi imperceptibles se notaban en las comisuras de sus labios cuando sonreía o muy pocas veces en su frente cuando fruncía el ceño porque algo le molestaba. Lleve mis manos a su pecho desnudo y escuche a Peeta suspirar mientras baje hasta encontrar el cinto de su pantalón. Sin dejar de mirarlo los ojos, encontré la hebilla de su cinturón para luego aflojarle el cinturón, desabotonar el único botón del jean y luego bajarle la cremallera, tan rápido como mis manos y mi mente me permitían.

Peeta me detuvo, tomo mis manos entre las suyas entrelazando nuestros dedos. Me queje.

-Katniss… -Susurro mi nombre con la voz agitada a causa de que por varios minutos fue incapaz de respirar. –No tenemos que hacerlo… Tú…

-Estoy bien, Peeta. –Lo interrumpí un poco molesta porque se estaba echando atrás.

-¿En serio? –El fuego estaba ahí en su mirada, pero él lucho por contenerse.

-Sí. Por una vez en tu vida, deja de preocuparte tanto por mí innecesariamente. Estoy bien. Ahora lo estoy. Solo quiero estar contigo. Y sé que tú también lo quieres.

-Lo quiero. Te quiero conmigo. Pero no quiero hacerte daño, no te has sentido bien hoy.

-No me harás daño. Podemos ser cuidadosos. Lo peor que me puede pasar es ir corriendo al baño a vomitar y no creo que suceda ahora. –Le sonreí para calmarlo.

-De acuerdo. –Aceptó.

Deposito un casto beso en el dorso de mis manos que llevo hasta sus labios.


	5. ESTOY EMBARAZADA

**CAPÍTULO 5: ESTOY EMBARAZADA**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

" _ **Toda mi vida soñaba poder encontrarte**_

 _ **Y entre tus brazos, suave y despacio entregarme.**_

 _ **Mi noche la ilumino, la luz de tu amor**_

 _ **A tu lado me siento ser yo.**_

 _ **Tu corazón,**_

 _ **Es el hogar de mis sueños.**_

 _ **Donde me pierdo y me encuentro**_

 _ **Es mi refugio de amor.**_

 _ **Tu corazón,**_

 _ **Es donde yo vivo y muero.**_

 _ **Me hace sentir tan completo**_

 _ **Vibramos al mismo latir, corazón.**_

 _ **Corazón.**_

 _ **Es en la luz de tus ojos**_

 _ **Que llego a encontrar mi paz**_

 _ **Solo a tu lado,**_

 _ **No existe ni tiempo, ni espacio.**_

 _ **Por donde quiera que estés**_

 _ **Contigo estaré**_

 _ **Te he buscado**_

 _ **Por cada rincón.**_

 _ **Tu corazón,**_

 _ **Es el hogar de mis sueños.**_

 _ **Donde me pierdo y me encuentro**_

 _ **Es mi refugio de amor.**_

 _ **Tu corazón,**_

 _ **Es donde yo vivo y muero.**_

 _ **Me hace sentir tan completo,**_

 _ **Vibramos al mismo latir, corazón.**_

 _ **Y junto a ti vivir…**_

 _ **Junto a ti…**_

 _ **Juntos…**_

 _ **En tu corazón…**_

 _ **Yo quiero vivir…**_

 _ **Juntos…**_

 _ **Me pierdo baby…**_

 _ **En tu amor…**_

 _ **Me pierdo suave y lento amor."**_

* * *

 _ **REFUGIO DE AMOR**_

* * *

 _ **Vanessa Williams**_

 _ **& Chayanne**_

* * *

Soltó mis manos y yo me dispuse a bajarle el pantalón introduciendo mis manos por debajo del mismo, pero a propósito como quien no quiere la cosa, pasee mis manos por su erección por encima de su ropa. Estaba listo, lo notaba. Empecé a acariciar la zona por encima de su ropa interior. Lo sentí más duro y tenso que segundos antes y todo eso solo por mis caricias. Mordí el interior de mis mejillas para que no notara mis nervios y ansiedad. Mi corazón se descontrolo en el momento y sentí latir mi centro en consecuencia, donde se estaba acumulando toda la tensión. Todo mi cuerpo vibro. El deseo resultó abrumador y Peeta estaba decidido a ir despacio, porque hoy no me había sentido bien del todo. Eso me molesto y halago al mismo tiempo. Él siempre era cuidadoso conmigo, siempre interponía mi bienestar antes del suyo. Sin embargo, ahora lo deseaba tanto… No quería que fuera suave. Y si él no tomaba la iniciativa, me tocaba a mí demostrarle que podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo sin preocuparse por nada. Baje su pantalón con ferocidad y desesperación. Peeta no se quejo, más bien por el contrario. Me observo con vivo deseo en su mirada. Colaboro conmigo y se deshizo del molesto estorbo. Entre sus manos y las mías también nos deshicimos de sus bóxer negros. Cuando ya estuvo en mis manos, lo pase por encima de mi cara a propósito, oliendo su aroma, para luego tirarlo tan lejos de la cama como pude.

Le dedique una mirada y sonrisa seductora que en los últimos años me salía de manera muy natural cuando tenía intimidad con mi esposo. Años de confianza, práctica y secretos compartidos, ayudaron a que cada vez nuestros actos de amor fueran más atrevidos, intensos y placenteros.

La primera vez fue muy especial y placentera a pesar del dolor inicial. Peeta trató de ser sumamente cuidadoso conmigo. Ambos éramos inexpertos y estábamos aterrados, ya que fue la primera vez para ambos. No sabíamos que hacer o que pasaría una vez que lo hiciéramos, pero nuestros instintos nos guiaron. Una vez que el dolor de la penetración desapareció casi por completo, y encontramos un ritmo cómodo para ambos, el placer y él deseo nos poseyó por completo y nos dejamos llevar, haciendo de ese primer encuentro algo maravilloso. Nunca creí que hacer el amor fuera algo tan sublime.

Había escuchado a Johanna hablar de sus breves romances –los verdaderos. Siempre evitaba hablar de lo que hacia la gente que pagaba por ella en el Capitolio, por lo que supuse que eran cosas realmente desagradables. Tan desagradables que ni ella quería recordar. Snow la obligo a prostituirse, al igual que a la mayoría de los tributos. Solo Haymitch, Annie, Peeta y yo no pasamos por eso. Annie, la dulce Annie hubiera tenido el mismo destino, si no hubiera sido porque Finnick, la protegió tanto que prefirió venderse el doble, para evitarle a ella esa humillación y esa violencia. Annie estaba demasiado desequilibrada para considerarse deseable más allá de su evidente belleza, pero Snow era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal humillar o vengarse de las personas, que consideraba que eran de su propiedad. A tonos nos utilizo a su antojo en algún momento. Finnick hizo un trato con Snow para que no la tocara y la dejara en paz. Trato que Snow rompió cuando este fue llevado al Distrito 13 y la tomaron prisionera. –de lo que hacía y lo que no, en un intento de guiarme sobre qué hacer y no con Peeta cuando llegara el momento. Fue algo muy vergonzoso y las burlas de Johanna no ayudaban en nada. Annie había sido más discreta y más suave, debido a su personalidad más tímida y dulce. Pero cuando Johanna se burlaba más de la cuenta de mi, Annie la golpeaba o le gritaba para que me dejara en paz casi al mismo tiempo que yo, algo que agradecía mucho. Más allá de la incomodidad, los consejos de Johanna me ayudaron. Aunque yo seguía siendo demasiado orgullosa como para reconocerlo frente a alguien como ella. Johanna tenía el poder de sacarme de quicio tanto como Haymitch.

Peeta me tomó tiernamente de la cintura y me cambio de posición en la cama, arrastrándome encima de él.

-Haz lo que quieras. Soy enteramente tuyo.

-Más te vale. Porque jamás te compartiré con nadie. –Me incliné para besarlo en los labios y el cuello. Lo besé con desesperación, nuestros labios estaban calientes, húmedos por el beso. En cuanto nuestras bocas se unieron, una especie de calor y electricidad recorrió cada terminación nerviosa de nuestros cuerpos.

-Ni yo a ti. –Se rio entre mis labios. –Eres mía, Katniss. Le partiría las manos a cualquiera que se acercara a ti. No estoy dispuesto a perderte ahora que te tengo. Me volvería loco. Mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido, porque tú eres mi vida.

Era la verdad. Se volvería loco. Su vida no tenía sentido sin mí.

Peeta quien quemó un par de panes a propósito para luego dármelos a escondidas de su madre; quien se había aliado con los profesionales para protegerme, aun poniendo en riesgo su vida; quien prefería morir por esa maldita infección en la pierna, antes de que yo fuera por su medicina en "el banquete" y me enfrentara a Cato, Clove y Thresh; quien me pidió que lo matara porque él era incapaz de lastimarme siquiera y quería que yo viviera; quien me dijo miles de veces que sus pesadillas eran sobre perderme; quien siempre estuvo para mí aunque yo no estuviera siempre con él a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que le hice pasar, me perdono; quien se ofreció voluntario para asegurarse que saliera con vida en el Vasallaje; quien estuvo dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por mí nuevamente en esos juegos porque yo era su vida y si yo moría no hubiera sido feliz nunca más; quien me entrego su vida, su alma, su cuerpo y su corazón sin pedir nada a cambio desde los cinco años; quien cree que una vida sin mí es inconcebible porque me ama con locura y siempre lo hará. Quien además no soportaría las consecuencias del secuestro, si yo no estuviera a su lado amándolo, protegiéndolo, cuidándolo y apoyándolo.

Yo era su peor pesadilla cuando tenía recaídas, pero también era quien lo traía nuevamente a la realidad. Su cable a tierra, aquel que lo mantenía en la realidad y no ese mundo oscuro en que se sumió por tanto tiempo. Solo con sus temores, sus pesadillas y sus recuerdos distorsionados e irreales. Además de ese miedo a lastimarme que por tantos meses lo mantuvo alejado de mí.

Sentí ganas de llorar. Tal vez fue porque sus palabras me habían traído recuerdos dolorosos que odiaba recordar. El dolor de Peeta era el mío; y mi dolor era su dolor. Siempre viví el sufrimiento de Peeta como si fuera el mío propio, porque la mayoría de ese sufrimiento lo vivimos y sentimos ambos al mismo tiempo y en el mismo lugar.

-Y tú eres mi vida. –Quería decirle más, pero las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir no me lo permitieron. Con el paso del tiempo, me volví un poco más abierta a Peeta, a confesarle mis sentimientos abiertamente. Pero aun me costaba, si sentía determinadas cosas, no sabía cómo expresarlas. Peeta era bueno con las palabras. Él siempre sabia que decir, como, cuando y como. No yo. Para compensar le demostraba mi amor de otras maneras. Él siempre decía que una de mis virtudes o defectos, era que no sabía mentir. Por lo que, cuando yo le hablaba de lo que sentía por él, me creía, porque era sincera. -Nunca te dejare. Eres el único hombre al que quise y quiero conmigo por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Peeta sonrió. Una verdadera sonrisa. Me aparté levemente para ver su expresión. Y yo también sonreí.

-Tú me amas ¿real o no real?

-Real, mi amor. Y tú me amas ¿real o no real? –Aun después de muchos no seguíamos preguntando lo mismo, como si necesitáramos saber todo el tiempo que los sentimientos por él eran reales. Real, era nuestro "te amo".

-Real, Ángel. –Me incline nuevamente para besarlo y él me correspondió el beso con intensidad y adoración. Peeta siempre tuvo la habilidad de mostrarse dulce y a la vez apasionado. Derramé algunas lágrimas, pero eran tan pequeñas, que Peeta con los ojos cerrados, ni noto.

Peeta me desvistió mientras nos besábamos y recorríamos el cuerpo del otro con nuestras manos y brazos. Debajo del vestido solo llevaba las bragas puestas, porque Peeta no me había dado sujetador cuando me toco cambiarme de ropa, de todos modos no era necesario porque de por si hoy solo había planeado quedarme todo el día descansando en la cama y no salir de casa. Me alegre de no llevar sujetador en cuanto Peeta poso sus ojos en mis pechos desnudos. Si mirada apacible se transformo por completo en una de hambre y lujuria. Se sentó conmigo en su regazo aun. Su boca recorrió todo mi cuello, mi garganta y descendió con sus labios y su lengua sobre mi piel hasta quedar con su cabeza entre medio de mis pechos. Sus manos expertas se ocuparon de amasar cada uno de ellos al mismo tiempo con sus manos, mientras su boca descendió por mi vientre y mi cintura. Me olvide de respirar. Mis pechos se tensaron, se pusieron duros y parados. Un calor insoportable se extendió por mi cuerpo.

-Sabes exquisita, Chica en Llamas. –Ronroneo contra mi piel. Me estremecí ante sus palabras.

Peeta solía llamarme Chica en Llamas, el que me gane en el Capitolio gracias a Cinna. Ahora llevándolo a otro ámbito más intimo, podía ver la verdad en esas palabras, yo estaba ardiendo en llamas, pero por dentro. Y Peeta era el culpable. Lo sujete del cuello y la espalda invitándolo a que continuara. Peeta dejo libre uno de mis senos y la mano fue reemplazada por su boca que empezó a succionarlo, lamerlo y saborearlo entre gemidos de placer, mientras el otro seguía siendo acariciado por su experta mano. Luego cambio de posición su boca y sus manos para dedicarse a trabaja con su boca mi otro seno. Gemí y grite su nombre con voz ronca, tan fuerte que estaba segura que se escucharía en las casas vecinas

Estuve tan atenta a mis propias sensaciones que no me di cuenta cuando su mano se detuvo en mi monte de Venus, con sus dedos estimulo mi clítoris. Eso junto al trabajo que el continuaba haciendo en mi cuerpo alcanzo para que sintiera mi primer orgasmo hiciera aparición. Estaba cerca, muy cerca.

-Peeta… haz..lo. –No pude decir nada más. Era como si tuviera algo atorado en mi garganta y la tensión acumulada en mi centro llego al límite, más de lo que mi cuerpo era capaz de soportar. En este momento era un volcán en actividad y bullendo a punto de entrar en erupción.

Peeta obedeció, lo sentí sonreír contra mi seno, mientras lo lamia y chupaba. Fui consciente de que él pudo sentir cada uno de los latidos acelerados de mi corazón y mi pecho subiendo y bajando en busca de un poco de aire. Parecía enorgullecerse de lo que provocaba en mí cada vez que hacíamos el amor. Siempre conseguíamos que esos momentos fueran memorables para ambos. Ubico mi centro con su mano y ubico sus dedos en la entrada, entre medio de mis labios y mientras su pulgar estimulaba mi clítoris, introdujo primero su dedo índice y luego su dedo medio entre las angostas paredes de mi vagina, que amoldaron y recibieron satisfechas los dedos de mi esposo. A esas alturas en la cima, ya no estaba húmeda, sino mojada y chorreando los dedos de Peeta con mis fluidos al tiempo que se movía hábilmente y desesperadamente en mi interior. Dejo uno de mis senos en paz para, recostarme sobre el colchón y besar mis labios unos segundos.

-Se siente bien estar dentro de tí. Eres perfecta, Katniss. –Susurro en mi oído con voz seductora y ronca.

-Más. –Murmure. Peeta aumento la presión en mi interior, embistiéndome con sus dedos, sacándolos y volviendo a entrar. Acariciándome por dentro. Clave mis dedos en su espalda, acercándolo más a mí. -¡Oh, Peeta! ¡Si! ¡Oh, si!

-Déjate ir. –Ronroneo en mi oído. –Córrete. –Y lo hice. Deje salir todo lo que tenía en mi interior. El orgasmo fue intenso y satisfactorio. Salió en una mezcla de gemidos, gritos, sollozos, lagrimas, gruñidos combinados con su nombre. Su nombre una y otra vez salido desde mi boca. Me sentía casi rota, permití que Peeta me abrazara y yo lo abrace a él. Poco después el salió de mí.

-¿Estás bien? –Me preguntó tan agitado y excitado como yo.

-Fue perfecto. Sublime. –Contesté fijando mi mirada en la suya. Él me sonrió.

-Solo quiero complacerte. –Se rió un poco, antes de besar mis labios apasionadamente como si no hubiera un mañana

En cuanto me recupere, fui yo la que habló.

-Pero no he tenido suficiente de ti, Mellark.

-¿Quieres más? –Pregunto provocativamente. –Eres golosa.

-Soy una muerta de hambre. –Respondí en el mismo tono provocativo que él utilizo. –No me conformo con poco, quiero absolutamente todo lo que mi esposo me dé.

-¿Todo?

-Eso me acabas de ofrecer tú.

-Cierto. –Murmuro como si lo acabara de recordar. –Haz lo que quieras, Katniss. Todo lo que quieras.

Nuestras bocas se unieron en una danza de labios y lenguas sin fin. Empuje a Peeta hacia atrás y su cabeza cayó sobre la almohada. Me separe de sus labios, Peeta me robo otro beso antes de que nuestras frentes se juntaran. Nuestros corazones latieron al unisonó y luchamos por volver a traer aire a nuestro pulmones. Nuestras mejillas sonrojadas por el calor y excitación que nos afectaba a ambos. Nuestras miradas clavadas en la del otro. Nuestros cuerpos sudorosos por el sexo, solo consiguieron que fuera más consciente de que el hombre que me abrazaba debajo de mí, era mío, solo mío.

Mío.

Si, había una manera de hacerlo mío nuevamente. Le dedique una sonrisa picara y el enarco una ceja. No le contesté, pero él aparto algunos mechones que se me adhirieron al rostro debido a sudor. Siempre tenía esos detalles tiernos que me dejaban sin aliento. Espere a que terminara y yo hice lo mismo con los mechones rubios de su cabello.

Me hice hacia atrás y me senté a la altura de de sus rodillas. Yo siempre solía ser más cuidadosa con Peeta respecto a su pierna ortopédica. Me incline hacia abajo con los ojos azules de Peeta sobre mi persona.

-¿No era que no te sentías bien hoy en la mañana? –Me preguntó sonriendo, al entender lo que planeaba hacer.

-Tú… –Me reí. –Solo relájate y disfrútalo. –Su pene seguía parado. Fijé mi vista en él con hambre y deseo nada disimulado. Tenía que prepararlo para que entrara en mí nuevamente. Una sonrisa se expandió en mi rostro de solo imaginarlo. No era una mentira que quería, más y más de él. Lo deseaba tanto, que dolía.

Completamente desinhibida, lleve mis manos hasta ese órgano duro, largo y fuerte, que me cuerpo estaba preparado para recibir. Lo empecé a masajear entre mis manos, acariciarlo con mis dedos desde la punta hasta la base, luego empecé a frotarlo con más intensidad que antes. Acerque mi boca y lamí la punta con mi lengua, saboreando sus fluidos combinados con los míos.

Delicioso, pensé.

Abrí mi boca en una O e introduje su pene en mi boca tanto como pude, abarque una mitad con mi lengua y la fui moviendo alrededor de toda la circunferencia con movimientos lentos y experimentados.

Escuche a Peeta gemir una y otra vez. No abrí mis ojos para comprobar su reacción, estaba muy concentrada en mi labor. Pero en cada gemido, grito de mi nombre, jadeo, temblor de su cuerpo y el movimiento de su cadera amoldándose a mis movimientos, pude sentirme orgullosa de estar dándole placer. Yo debía estar emitiendo ruidos, pero todos eran sofocados por mi completa dedicación a Peeta. Peeta sin decir nada acuno mi cabeza entre sus manos., guiando mi cabeza con movimientos lentos y pausados en todas las direcciones. Luego empezó a moverse abajo mío a un ritmo al principio lento, luego aumento el ritmo hasta volverlo desenfrenado tanto de sus cuerpos como de sus manos guiando mi cabeza en los puntos que él disfrutaba. Sentí cada embestida en cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Temblé extasiada con todas las sensaciones que me provocaba y me deje llevar por mis instintos y los suyos, me adecue a su ritmo y finalmente con más intensidad que al principio. Nuestros movimientos se volvieron frenéticos y sin control a medida que llegábamos a un nuevo orgasmo. Peeta intento alejarme cuando se sintió a punto de explotar, pero yo me mantuve en mi sitio esperando a que la descarga llegara y llenara por completo el interior de mi cuerpo a través de mi boca. Me quede paralizada cuando eso sucedió, disfrutando de cada sensación, excitación y placer que me provocaba. Disfrute el sabor por unos momentos, pensando que era algo que solo le pertenecía a Peeta y luego trague apartándome un poco y gimiendo con los ojos cerrados y gritando su nombre un par de veces. Volví a bajar y juguetee un poco más, limpiando con mi lengua los restos que pudieron haber quedado y abrí los ojos por primera vez, mirando la expresión hambrienta en su rostro sudado.

-Eres una delicia para mis sentidos. –Le informe con mi voz aun ronca y seductora.

-Me alegra escucharlo. Porque tú también lo eres. ¿Te propusiste matarme?

-Aun no. –Me reí maliciosamente.

Peeta me tomó de la cintura y me atrajó hacia él hasta que nuestros labios se unieron nuevamente y exploramos la boca del otro con avidez… devorándola a cada segundo, cambiamos de posición con Peeta arriba de mí. Nos recorrimos mutuamente hasta descansar nuestros brazos en la espalda del otro. Y para mi satisfacción, fue en ese momento cuando nuestras manos se detuvieron que lo sentí entrando nuevamente en mí.

 _¿Sería que nunca tendríamos suficiente de otro?_

 _Definitivamente no._

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Desperté entre sus brazos. Peeta dormido con sus brazos rodeando mi cintura y yo con la mayor parte de mi cuerpo apoyado sobre el suyo y mi cabeza descansando en su pecho. Sonreí y acaricie pecho, marcando cada línea de su musculatura intentando no despertarlo. Suspire al cabo de unos minutos. Peeta no había dormido mucho en las noches, al menos no demasiado en la última semana, se había pasado las noches velando mi sueño y el día atendiéndome y estando pendiente de cada una de mis necesidades, porque no me sentía bien. Me fui con él a la panadería los días que me sentí medianamente bien y nos quedamos en la planta superior donde teníamos la casa, de ese modo estuvimos juntos todo el tiempo, excepto los minutos que se ausento cada tanto para darle una mano a sus empleados.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, sentí las caricias de Peeta en mi espalda desnuda. Sus caricias me tranquilizaron y volví a cerrar mis ojos unos segundos. El continuo con sus suaves caricias, al notar cómo me relajaba que lo hiciera. Ninguno de los dos habló por varios minutos más.

-Creo que deberíamos una ducha. –Comentó en un susurro.

Lo mire entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Juntos?

-Juntos… tal vez sí.

-No me parece buena idea. –Aunque la idea era tentadora, desistí.

-¿Tanto te distraigo? –Me sonrió divertido.

-Tú sabes que sí. –Me reí con sinceridad. La verdad era que nos conocía a ambos y sabia que acabaríamos haciendo el amor nuevamente y yo lo único que deseaba por el momento, era sacarme la duda del embarazo rápidamente. –Y también sabes que tenemos un asunto pendiente que no podemos postergar más.

-El bebé. –Sus ojos se iluminaron. Me hizo recordar un poco a Finnick cuando tuvo a Annie nuevamente con él, cuando me dijo fugazmente en el Capitolio que Annie estaba embarazada poco tiempo antes de que los mutos acabaran con él. Sus ojos destellaron como los de Peeta al mencionarlo. Sonreí, pensando en el fantástico padre que sería mi esposo para nuestros hijos.

-Todavía no es seguro, Peeta.

-Pues, yo creo que lo estas. –Contestó muy seguro y me dedicó una sonrisa encantadora.

-Yo quiero asegurarme, antes que hacerme cualquier tipo de ilusión.

-Nos sacaremos la duda ahora, tranquila. –Besó mi coronilla con ternura.

-¿Por qué no vas al baño, te das una ducha y yo entro después? –Le propuse.

-Me parece buena idea. Pero me lo debes.

-¿Qué te debo? –Apoye mi mentón en mi mano sobre su hombro.

-La ducha juntos. –Mis mejillas debieron tornarse escarlata porque él rió y acaricio mi rostro con una de sus manos.

-Eres adorable. Amo cuando te sonrojas. –Dijo con voz solemne.

-¡Peeta!. –Me queje avergonzada.

-Te amo. –Sus labios cayeron sobre los míos y sus manos acunaron mi rostro mientras prolongábamos el beso.

-Y yo te amo a ti. –Dije en cuanto nos apartamos. Peeta sonrió.

-No me canso de escucharte decir que me amas.

-Que bueno, porque yo no me cansare de decírtelo.

-Eso suena perfecto.

Me reí mirándolo tiernamente y bese sus labios una última vez antes de que se alejara.

Lo observe a él salir de la cama completamente desnudo. No se molesto en cubrirse con nada. Se movió de un lugar a otro hasta encontrar ropa limpia para ponerse. Yo me sentí incapaz de apartar la vista que él me ofrecía en cada movimiento, cada posición. Sonreí con satisfacción ante su perfecto cuerpo.

Antes de los juegos, no pensaba en chicos, romance, sexo. No quería casarme, no quería novio, no quería breves romances y sobre todo no quería familia. Sabía que él amor en el Doce, provocaba solo problemas y traía hijos al mundo. Si nunca hubiera sido cosechada mi hermana y yo no me hubiera presentado voluntaria hubiera seguido mi vida normal en la Veta, nunca hubiera tenido novio, nunca me hubiera casado, nunca hubiera tenido hijos y definitivamente nunca hubiera tenido relaciones. Nada de eso estaba en mis planes de vida. Hubiera seguido viviendo en mi casa de la Veta con mi madre y mi hermana. Tal vez mi hermana si se hubiera casado, tiempo después, ella hubiera tenido hijos y yo cuidaría de mis sobrinos como si fueran mis hijos, como cuide a Prim toda la vida. Pero tenía claro que yo quería ese futuro para mí a causa de todo lo que nos tocaba pasar bajo el gobierno de Snow y sus predecesores. Pero al ir a los juegos y conocer a Peeta cambio por completo mi mundo, mis ideas. Al acabar la rebelión y estar libre de tanto sufrimiento, castigo, dolor, dominación; mis miedos iban quedando atrás, en el olvido. Escogí tener la vida que por tanto tiempo me había negado incluso a imaginar. Un novio, un esposo y ahora hijos.

No podía vivir sin Peeta, no quería perderlo, lo amaba y necesitaba en la misma medida. Y él también. Lo deje entrar en mi vida para siempre. No era fácil.

Teníamos momentos felices y tristes, cada uno con sus propios fantasmas y problemas. Pero nos teníamos el uno al otro, para demostrarnos que la vida valía la pena ser vivida. Que no todo tenía porque ser malo. Que nos teníamos que conformar con lo que nos toco vivir en el pasado, porque no se podía volver el tiempo atrás y cambiar todo lo que nos hizo sufrir, todas las muertes injustas que de cierta forma comenzaron por nuestra causa. Solo había una cosa que podíamos hacer para que las muertes de las personas que amábamos significaran algo: vivir cada día de nuestras vidas como si fuera único, irrepetible y bueno. Debíamos estar agradecidos de estar vivos, porque ellos hicieron lo posible para protegernos siempre… para que viviéramos felices. Hasta las personas del 13, sin importar el motivo, me ayudaron a recuperar al amor de mi vida. Gracias a ellos, luego de más de una década tenía la oportunidad de tenerlo conmigo y ser feliz junto a él.

-¿Disfrutando de la vista? –Bromeó con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, mirándome de frente. Me ruborice levemente, pero ya sus comentarios no me intimidaban como antes. Lo escanee de pies a cabeza. Me detuve en su cintura, en su boca y luego en su mirada.

-Creo que podría reconsiderar tu oferta.

-¿En serio? –Pregunto esperanzado.

Ese hambre voraz que me dominaba con frecuencia cuando estábamos juntos, me llevó a salir de la cama de un salto y correr hasta él que me recibió entre sus brazos. Rodee su cintura con mis piernas, Peeta me acuno contra su pecho y me arrastró al cuarto de baño mientras besaba mis labios y mi cuerpo ardió ante el calor del suyo. No había nada que nos estorbara, que nos impidiera hacer el amor ahí mismo contra una pared. Ambos estábamos desnudos y nos deseábamos; pero Peeta fue más paciente, aparto su rostro del mío y apretó teclas de un tablero electrónico que se encontraba a un costado de la ducha, para comandar y regular el agua. Tecnología del capitolio, que en momentos asi nos ahorraba tiempo. Peeta abrió la puerta de cristal de la ducha e ingresamos. La relajación que nos brindaba el agua caliente nos recibió. Peeta me arrastro hasta pared. Nos besamos, acariciamos, recorrimos el cuerpo del otro con nuestras manos y brazos. Él me susurró palabras al oído, y yo le susurré a él. Él se pego a mi cuerpo a mi cuerpo como yo le exigí con mis gestos y movimientos. Mis piernas seguían enroscadas en su cintura. Peeta me posición en otra forma con sus fuertes brazos, me arquee con la espalda contra pared y me sujete de su cuello para no caerme, mientras Peeta entro a mí y mi mundo se resumió a él y yo haciendo el amor, buscando muestras de afecto y amor, satisfaciendo las necesidades del otro, sintiendo que nos pertenecíamos y que siempre seria asi, deseando hacer eterno el momento de amarnos.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Peeta me dejo sola unos minutos en el baño, prepare pequeña muestra de orina en un recipiente pequeño y bajo, coloque el recipiente medio lleno al borde del jacuzzi. Peeta me dejo dos test de embarazo para que escogiera, opte por el digital y deje el común de lado, de todas formas era muy posible que la prueba nos mostrara el resultado deseado. Y ese test en específico también nos diría las semanas de embarazo que tenia. Me lo había recomendado la doctora y le pedí a Effie que me enviara algunos desde el Capitolio. Me los había traído un par de semanas antes, cuando vino de visita al Doce. Volví a releer las instrucciones, para no cometer ningún error.

-Kat… -Comenzó a hablar Peeta del otro lado de la puerta.

-Pasa. –Le permití.

Sentí la puerta abrirse y Peeta se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado en el suelo al lado del jacuzzi.

Le sonreí y bese sus labios. Él me devolvió el beso con ternura. Pero estaba tan ansiosa, que apenas era consciente de que me devolvió el beso.

-¿Pasa algo, cariño? –Pregunto preocupado.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Solo nervios. Estaba leyendo las instrucciones.

-¿No habías usado este?

-No. Este es digital. Effie me lo trajo la última vez que vino.

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia? –Preguntó dudoso.

-Nos indicara la posible fecha concepción y al parecer es más rápido aun.

Le di a Peeta el papel doblado que encontré dentro de la caja. Peeta lo leyó con suma atención, luego me arrebato la prueba de las manos y la examino en detalle, mientras leía cada paso. Luego tiro la hoja con las instrucciones a un costado de él y le quito la tapa dejando a la vista la punta absorbente, era blanca, larga y rectangular.

-Diez segundos. –Comentó. -¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

-De acuerdo.

Peeta me tendió la prueba de embarazo y la tomé por el mango. Apreté un botón en el costado, que encendía la pantalla digital y empezaba a poner en funcionamiento el dispositivo.

Era un dispositivo digital de alta tecnología desarrollado en varios distritos donde tenían laboratorios, pero por más que busque, en el Doce estaban agotados temporalmente. Por lo que tuve que pedírselos a Effie. La pantalla se ubicaba en el centro, solo tres centímetros de ancho y casi dos de alto. Era más sensible que el común y tenía esa doble función que también en caso de ser positivo, detectaba el tiempo de concepción.

Metí la punta absorbente en la orina y pude ver que en la pantalla se había activado un cronometro automáticamente, una cuenta regresiva inicio y aparecieron números en la pantalla.

 **10…**

 **9…**

 **8…**

 **7…**

 **6…**

 **5…**

 **4…**

 **3…**

 **2…**

 **1…**

 **0…**

Saque la punta inmediatamente de allí, cuando emitió un suave pitido.

En las instrucciones decía que lo debía mantener con la punta hacia abajo y esperar otros tres minutos por el resultado. La pantalla cambio y apareció un reloj de arena que se giraba constantemente, unos segundos más tarde, el reloj de arena fue reemplazado por una palabra:

 **Por favor, espere…**

Un segundo después apareció uno reloj circular de doce horas y en el medio se leía:

 **00:03:00,00**

En indicación de los minutos, segundos y nanosegundos que faltaban.

Peeta tomó mi mano entre la suya.

 **00:02:37,46**

Me sentía como en los segundos previos a los Juegos. Cuando estaba parada en la plataforma y tenía que esperar sesenta segundos hasta que sonara el gong para salir de ella.

Creo que Peeta pensó lo mismo que yo, porque lo primero que dijo fue:

-Damas y caballeros. –Comenzó Peeta imitando la voz peculiar de Claudius Templesmith.

-¡que empiecen los septuagésimos cuartos Juegos del Hambre! –Complete entre risas.

Peeta también rio a carcajadas. Se lanzó al suelo y me arrastró con él. Ambos riendo a carcajadas. Estar en esos momentos presente, no era divertido, era aterrador. A Peeta y a mí nos toco vivirlo dos veces en carne propia, pero ahora mismo estábamos tan felices con la idea de tener un hijo, que nos pareció algo cómico tener que ver en esa pantalla el tiempo que nos quedaba por saber el resultado. La prueba resbalo de mi mano al pecho de Peeta. Peeta la tomó y le colocó la tapa nuevamente, la cual estuvo todo el tiempo en su mano, sostuvo de la parte plástica sin tapar la pantalla. Nos quedamos recostados en el piso del baño, cogidos de la mano y yo con mi cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando los fuerte, rápidos y pausados latidos de su corazón. Ninguno de los dos dejo de mirar la pantalla. Fueron los tres minutos más largos de mi vida. El resultado cambiaria muestra vida para siempre.

Peeta contuvo el aliento y yo también cuando faltaron dos segundos para saber el resultado.

 **Procesando resultado…**

Pudimos leer al acabar el tiempo.

Un segundo después el resultado apareció ante nuestros ojos.

 **EMBARAZADA**

 **3 SEMANAS**

-Seremos padres. –Comentó Peeta casi sin poder creer lo que vio. –Vamos a tener un hijo. –Esta vez sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, al igual que los míos. Nos emocionamos. Peeta me acogió entre sus brazos con un cuidado y amor que me enterneció. Escondí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello, me reguarde en él mientras lloraba y sonreía. El sueño que había tenido seguía en mi mente, haciendo de este momento uno más feliz. Separé mi rostro de su cuerpo un poco, para besarlo de lleno y él correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad.

-Te amo. –Le susurré mirándolo fijamente. –Serás el mejor padre del mundo, nuestros hijos serán muy afortunado de tenerte como padre.

-Y a ti como madre. –Agregó él con una sonrisa. Acaricio mi cabello y seco mis mejillas empapadas por las lágrimas, con sus dedos. –Te amo, Katniss. Muchas gracias por nuestro bebé. Prometo cuidarlos y protegerlos siempre. –Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo de nuestros ojos, pero eran de pura felicidad.

-Y yo prometo lo mismo. No dejare que nadie los aparte de mí, ya no.

-Nadie nos apartara, Katniss. Ahora seremos una familia completa. Y nada, ni nadie podrá separarnos.

-¿Juntos?

-Juntos. Por siempre.

Su mirada dulce y segura me infundió la paz que necesitaba. Sonreí en respuesta.

Lo abracé aún más colocando mi mano sobre la Peeta, la cual ya descansaba en mi vientre.

Ahora los tres éramos una familia.


	6. PESADILLAS Y VUELTA A LA CALMA

**A/N:** **Disculpen la demora, es que me estuve dedicando mas a mis otros fanfictions, y otros nuevos. Desde ahora tratare de ponerme al día con este :)**

 **La canción es este capitulo es "LOVELY" de Michelle Tumes, la verdad la cantante compone música religiosa y la descubrí ayer buscando una canción adecuada para el capitulo, acá no nombra expresamente a Dios o Jesús, por lo que pensé que no era mala idea incluirla, la melodía es relajante y ligera y la letra es hermosa. En la introducción esta la traducción y el capitulo propiamente dicho, la letra original.**

 **Que tengan un buen fin de semana.**

 **Lucy.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6: PESADILLAS Y VUELTA A LA CALMA**

 **-POV KATNISS-**

* * *

" _ **Son los dulces sueños que me calman**_

 _ **Cuando no puedo conciliar el sueño**_

 _ **Tú eres el campo en el centro de la ciudad**_

 _ **Cuando estoy corriendo por la velocidad de la luz.**_

 _ **Tú eres la resolución firme cuando no encuentro la paz**_

 _ **Eres las campanas de la iglesia en la noche**_

 _ **Cuando todo está tranquilo**_

 _ **Su comodidad susurro, eleva mi corazón, me siento tan débil.**_

 _ **Ooh, eres encantador, encantador**_

 _ **Tú eres el centro de mi universo**_

 _ **(Mi universo)**_

 _ **Mil veces**_

 _ **Miro a mi alrededor y me encuentro.**_

 _ **Ooh, eres encantador, encantador**_

 _ **Tú eres el centro de mi universo**_

 _ **(Mi universo)**_

 _ **Un millón de maneras que no se pueden explicar**_

 _ **Eres adorable.**_

 _ **Son las suaves palabras que me tocan**_

 _ **Cuando yo no puedo hablar**_

 _ **Eres la brisa en el océano en la mañana**_

 _ **Recordándome para saludar el día.**_

 _ **Eres las flores que recuerdo haber visto en Italia**_

 _ **Colores a través de una bruma de oro**_

 _ **Brillante y radiante, suave y fragante**_

 _ **En el sol de mediodía, me hace cantar.**_

 _ **Ooh, eres encantador, encantador**_

 _ **Tú eres el centro de mi universo**_

 _ **(Mi universo)**_

 _ **Mil veces**_

 _ **Miro a mi alrededor y me encuentro.**_

 _ **Ooh, eres encantador, encantador**_

 _ **Tú eres el centro de mi universo**_

 _ **(Mi universo)**_

 _ **Un millón de maneras que no se pueden explicar**_

 _ **Eres adorable.**_

 _ **Yo entiendo**_

 _ **Puede haber dolor y puede haber dolor**_

 _ **Pero soy consciente**_

 _ **Tú ciegas la oscuridad con lo que eres, porque…**_

 _ **Ooh, eres encantador, encantador**_

 _ **Tú eres el centro de mi universo**_

 _ **(Mi universo)**_

 _ **Mil veces**_

 _ **Miro a mi alrededor y me encuentro.**_

 _ **Ooh, eres encantador, encantador**_

 _ **Tú eres el centro de mi universo**_

 _ **(Mi universo)**_

 _ **Un millón de maneras que no se pueden explicar**_

 _ **Eres adorable."**_

" _ **ENCANTADOR" / "LOVELY"**_

 _ **Michelle Tumes**_

* * *

Desperté al día siguiente y Peeta no estaba a mi lado. Eso me asustó, porque claramente vi por la ventana que aun era de noche ¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Qué le había sucedido? Normalmente su ausencia durante la noche solo significaba cosas malas. Peeta y yo seguíamos teniendo noches en las que las pesadillas no nos dejaban en paz, solo el tenernos el uno al otro nos traía la paz que necesitábamos. Busque una bata y me la puse. En momentos asi, me preocupaba que Peeta, haya tenido otras de sus crisis o esas pesadillas que lo hacían despertarse para directamente encerrarse en su sala, para pintar o mantenerse alejado de mí para evitar hacerme daño cuando los flashbacks lo dominaban casi por completo.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la planta baja, caminando por el pasillo lateral a la escalera y abriendo un poco la puerta de la sala dedicada al arte de Peeta, tenía grandes ventanales que ocupaban gran parte de las paredes, lo que tanto de día, como de noche le aportaba mucha luz. Peeta estaba allí, sentado en un taburete, al lado de una pequeña mesa y frente a un lienzo, creando una nueva obra. Me quede parada en el marco de la puerta, observándolo por lo que pareció una eternidad, observando cada trazo que hacía con el pincel como si fuera lo más natural del mundo para él, dándole color al lienzo y poco a poco pude distinguir la forma de la pintura. Era yo, con un vestido verde y el cabello recogido. Lo recordaba, era el que había usado algunos meses atrás para mi cumpleaños.

-Oye, no hace falta que te quedes ahí parada ¿lo sabes? Estas ahí desde hace… no se… tal vez quince minutos. –Dijo girando a verme y dedicándome una encantadora sonrisa. Me sonroje levemente. –No creas que no lo sabía.

-No quería molestarte, estabas tan concentrado.

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Ven aquí, cariño.

Me acerque a él sin dudarlo y me senté en su regazo.

-¿Todo está bien, Preciosa? ¿Por qué estas despierta a esta hora? –Dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos acunándolo

-Sí, esta todo perfecto. Lo que paso es que me desperté, no te vi y me preocupe.

-Pues, ya viste que me encuentro bien, ya sabes que esto me ayuda.

-Lo sé. ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

-Sí. –Reconoció.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

Enterré los dedos de mi mano entre su cabello en la parte trasera de su cabeza y lo acaricie. Peeta me atrajo más hacia él.

-¿Por qué, Kat? Es siempre lo mismo. O te pierdo, o eres un muto decidido a matarme o veo a mi familia morir en ese bombardeo. No varían mucho las pesadillas, Katniss.

-Tampoco varían las mías, pero me ayuda contártelo.

-Y a mí.

-Entonces, dime ¿Qué fue esta vez?

-El bombardeo del Distrito Doce. Ya te he dicho que Snow en persona me mostro en una pantalla como la panadería volaba en pedazo y se quemaba. Vi a mi hermano menor y mi padre intentar salir de la panadería, vi como sus cuerpos se prendían fuego en la entrada. Quería quebrarme antes de empezar la etapa de aplicarme el veneno, entre mi familia y tú lo consiguió. Nunca podre borrar esas imágenes de mi mente, nunca.

-Peeta… -Ver tanto dolor en su mirada, me destruyo. También me vino el recuerdo de mi hermana siendo consumida por las llamas de esas bombas, sabía lo que se sentía. Habíamos perdido a parte de nuestra familia y amigos por bombas, fuego y llamas. Yo había perdido a Madge y a Prim y él a su familia y amigos.

-A veces los extraño, incluso a mi madre, que era una bruja conmigo y mis hermanos, incluso con su marido.

-No conocía muy bien a tus hermanos, pero estoy segura que tu padre habría sido un excelente abuelo. –Dije para tratar de calmar el tenso ambiente.

-También lo creo. Malcriaría mucho a este pequeño ser que tienes en tu vientre. Y te aseguro que mis hermanos también. –Me sonrió un poco. –Aunque si fuera niño hubiera preferido que se mantuvieran un poco lejos de él, mis hermanos eran un poco problemáticos, tu debiste darte cuenta en la escuela.

-Sí, de hecho. –Me reí al recordar que siempre estaban metidos en problemas, mientras que mi esposo siempre fue mas de perfil bajo.

-Bien, no me gustaría que mi hijo fuera asi.

-No lo será. Tendrá al mejor padre del mundo para educarlo sea niño o niña.

-Y la madre, no te quites crédito, Everdeen.

-Yo no sé si lo seré.

-No digas tonterías, el modo en que cuidabas a tu hermana, era maravilloso. También el modo en que cuidas a Arlene y también a Finnick Jr., cuando viene de visita con su madre. Serás una excelente madre. De eso no tengo dudas.

-Tal vez tengas razón… -Le conteste.

-La tengo. –Sus labios chocaron contra los míos y no tarde en corresponderle el beso, que paso de ser tierno y delicado a apasionado de un segundo a otro. Nos apartamos por falta de aire. –No te pregunte… -Dijo con voz algo agitada.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que te parece el cuadro.

-Oh, eso. Es hermoso. ¿Pero no te cansas de dibujarme y pintarme? –Bromee.

-Todo artista debe tener su musa. –Me contesto con una sonrisa. –Y tú, querida esposa, eres lo más importante para mí. –Besó la punta de mi nariz con sus labios. –Pero aun lo tengo que acabar. Tal vez podrías ayudarme.

-No quiero arruinar tu trabajo. –Dije mirando la pintura a medio terminar, perfectamente hecha. Debajo de la capa de pintura podía ver el dibujo mío hecho con carbonilla, cada trazo hecho con extrema pulcritud y perfección. –No soy como tú. –Agregue al darme que sería una lástima arruinar un trabajo tan prometedor como el suyo.

-No vas arruinar nada. Yo te ayudare. El vestido es de un solo color, tal vez después le dé algo de luz, pero debería ser un fácil comienzo para ti.

-¿No vas a ceder, verdad?

-Siempre consigo lo que quiero, Katniss Everdeen. Te conseguí a ti y nuestro bebé, y mira que ambas cosas fueron realmente difíciles. –Se rió.

-Tonto. –Dije golpeando su hombro en broma entre risas. –Bien, empecemos antes de que cualquiera de los dos se arrepienta.

-Mejor habla por ti, no por mí.

-¿No piensas dormir, cariño? –Le pregunté.

-No puedo ¿y tú?

-Tampoco. Estoy demasiado ansiosa.

-Por la consulta con la doctora. Sí, yo también. Entonces pasemos lo que queda de noche aquí. –Beso mi cuello con ternura un par de veces y yo me estremecí, lo que hizo que Peeta sonriera ampliamente.

Me acomode aun en regazo de Peeta, porque me resultó imposible apartarme de él. Sentir su cuerpo alrededor del mío, las manos que el coloco en mi cintura y el calor que me transmitía era reconfortante. Peeta se quito el guardapolvo blanco que estaba usando hasta el momento, tenía algunas manchas de pintura fresca. Tendí mis brazos y él me ayudo a colocármelo y abotonarlo, luego que quitarme la bata negra de satén y lanzarla hacia el sofá que se encontraba, unos metros más allá.

-Sería una pena que ese conjunto se manchara, asi estarás mejor.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

De la mesa que estaba a nuestro lado el me tendió un pincel grueso y largo de cerdas suaves al tacto. Era del set que le regale para nuestro octavo aniversario de casados. Veinticuatro pinceles de distinto tipo. Pintar era un pasatiempo permanente para él, razón por la que a pesar de cuidarlos tanto como podía, tenía que cambiarlos y reemplazarlos bastante seguido por gastarse con el uso.

Peeta me acerco la paleta con los pinturas al oleo, el naranja claro llamó mi atención. Peeta decía que empezara por eso. Utilice el pincel para sacar un poco del mismo y luego mire el lienzo a medio terminar. Me quede varios minutos observándolo, hasta que Peeta tomó mi mano entre la suya, sujetando al mismo tiempo que yo el mango por encima de mi mano. Él acerco mi mano hasta que el cepillo alcanzo la superficie y él sosteniendo mi mano guio mis movimientos. Su cabeza descansaba en mi hombro y tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro a medida que avanzaba con la tarea de guiarme.

Ya habíamos avanzado bastante, tal vez pasó una hora o dos, cuando le di mi opinión.

-Estas disfrutando esto. –Le dije mirándolo de reojo sin perder de vista el dibujo, esforzándome por no pintar más allá de la línea. Ahora ya lo estaba haciendo sola, luego de un par de minutos que su mano guio la mía, me di cuenta lo que él quería que hiciera. Ahora estaba trabajando con lo que vendría a ser mi cuello, mientras Peeta me daba instrucciones verbales.

-Amo que hagamos cosas juntos, se siente bien poder compartir lo que se contigo, también que tú enseñes lo que sabes, como cuando vamos a cazar.

-No es nada en comparación con lo que tú sabes. Lo que tú haces es fascinante.

-Te olvidas de tu talento como cantante. Podría decir que también es fascinante. Es decir, me deslumbraste con tu voz a los cinco años.

Sonreí.

-¿Solo con mi voz?

-No, llamaste mi atención cuando mi padre te señalo antes de entrar a clases. Eras una niña hermosa. Ibas saltando feliz tomando la mano de tu padre, quien te hablaba y tú sonreías. Había quedado embelesado viéndote mientras mi padre me hablaba de ti y de tu madre. Te estaba observando las primeras horas de clase y en el recreo mientras estabas con Madge. En la última hora de clase, cuando levantaste la mano y te ofreciste a cantar para la clase, te seguí atento y emocionado ante la idea de escuchar tu voz por primera vez y por ver tu sonrisa una vez más. Simplemente escucharte cantar fue lo que me conquisto de forma definitiva, a partir de ese dia supe que te quería en mi vida para siempre.

-Y ahora me tienes.

-Te tengo. Soy un hombre afortunado. ¿Qué sería de mi vida sin ti? Jamás me imagine con nadie más que contigo, aun antes de conocerte oficialmente. Pase por un infierno, pero ese infierno me llevo a ti, a nuestra vida juntos. No me puedo quejar de nada de lo que pase, porque acepte lo que me toco vivir como una prueba más de la vida, una que tenía que superar y sobrellevar lo mejor posible. Tú me ayudas cada dia con eso, todo es más fácil contigo a mi lado.

Dejé el pincel a un costado de la paleta, solo para enfrentarlo y plantarle un beso en los labios, que fue correspondido al instante, coloque mis manos sobre su cabello y luego a su cuello manchándolo levemente con pintura en su piel y su cabello. Pero a él no pareció importarle mientras se apoderaba de mis labios y recorría mi boca con su lengua, con sus ojos clavados en los míos, mirándome con deseo. El mismo deseo que debía ser un reflejo del mío también. Ambos gemimos en la boca del otro y respirábamos agitadamente por la falta de aire

-Se supone que estábamos pintando. –Murmuró contras mis labios. Él no parecía hacer querido hacerlo en absoluto, por estar muy entretenido besándome.

-La clase de pintura puede esperar. Amor… ¿De verdad crees que te dejare ir después de todo lo que dijiste?

-Espero que no. –Contesto dirigiéndome una mirada sugerente.

-Pues no lo haré.

-Mmm. Eso me gusta.

Y me apodere nuevamente de esos labios cálidos, que sabía que no me cansaría nunca de besar.

Peeta se puso de pie conmigo en brazos y me llevo hasta un diván cama que ocupaba el costado más iluminado del salón, me tendió en la cama con delicadeza y dejándome abajo suyo cuando se tiro en el diván. Dejando un mínimo de espacio entre nosotros para no hacerme daño. Sus labios volvieron a los míos, pero dejo que esta vez fuera yo el que explorara con fervor cada rincón de su boca. Lo atraje hacia mí hasta sentir su corazón latiendo con ferocidad sobre mi pecho y el movimiento del suyo propio contorsionándose en busca de aire sin separar su boca de la mía. Pronto nuestras bocas se combatieron a un duelo, al igual que nuestros cuerpos y nuestras manos, las cuales buscaban desesperadamente la forma de deshacerse de la ropa del otro. Creo que debieron salirse algunos botones del guardapolvo que Peeta me había colocado, pero eso no nos importo a ninguno de los dos. La ropa solo era un estorbo en ese momento. Tan pronto como nos libramos de ellas, empezamos a recorrer el cuerpo del otro, estudiándolo en movimientos lentos y sensuales con nuestras manos, arrancando gemidos y grititos del otro en el proceso. A veces murmurando los nombres del otro. Yo amaba como sonaba mi nombre salido de sus labios, con una voz lenta, pausada y sensual, pero algo ronca. Escucharlo mientras paseaba sus brazos, sus manos o su boca por mi cuerpo, me encendía por completo y me hacía perder todo sentido de raciocinio. Ya no era la misma Katniss de antes, aquella que se avergonzaba ante la simple idea de hacer el amor. Había cambiado y había perdido en gran medida la vergüenza que en esas primeras veces se apodero de mí. Ahora lo disfrutaba realmente lo hacía. Peeta era una pieza importante de mí, mi complemento, la persona que amaba, el cual me amaba en la misma medida o tal vez aun más; no existía nada mejor en la vida que compartir esos momentos con él. Solo con él. No existía nadie más con el que quisiera compartir mi vida o demostrarle amor de tantas maneras como fuera posible. ¿Cómo fui tan estúpida de no darme cuenta desde el principio? Él era lo único que quería en mi vida.

Peeta llevo sus manos hasta mis piernas y la guio hasta que esta rodeó su cintura. El mordisqueo mi labio inferior y lamio mi mentón con su lengua.

-Peeta… -Gemí gritando su nombre en el proceso

-Tranquila. Ahora, solo relájate. –Susurró luego de baja sus labios hasta mi cuello mordisqueándolo, aliviando el ardor con su lengua y besándolo. Mientras me penetraba lentamente y luego con más intensidad.

Grite al sentirlo dentro de mí, pero no fue por dolor, sino por placer. Peeta debió darse cuenta porque no se detuvo. Abrí los ojos que hasta el momento estaban cerrados solo para encontrarme sus ojos color cielo clavándose en los míos, mientras continuaba recorriendo mi piel con sus labios mientras se movía dentro de mí. Una vez que salí del estado de sorpresa lo acompañe, amoldando mi cuerpo al suyo con cada movimiento. Sintiendo mi cuerpo a punto de explotar, ante cada toque, cada beso, cada embestida. Nuestros orgasmos no tardaron en hacer aparición y cuando terminamos, nos quedamos juntos y abrazados, exhaustos y satisfechos.

Peeta me coloco encima de él, para no hacerme daño ni a mí, ni al bebé. Me explicó, y yo gustosa me acomode en su pecho con nuestras piernas entrelazadas. Nos tapo a ambos con una manta que no había visto hasta el momento y se encontraba a un costado de nosotros, era abrigada, y no pasaríamos frio, mucho menos con nuestros cuerpos dándonos calor.

-Tal vez ahora podríamos descansar un poco, Katniss ¿No te parece? Debemos estar lo suficientemente despiertos para ir al hospital.

-De acuerdo. –Dije mirándolo fijamente. -¿Tú te sientes bien?

-Mucho más que bien. –Me sonrió y acaricio mi cabello dulcemente. –Creo que ahora por fin podre dormir. Gracias.

Deposito un beso en mi frente.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú sabes cómo animarme cuando estoy mal. Como traerme de vuelta al mundo. Eres mi cable a tierra.

-Pues… de nada. –Le contesté sonriendo. –Si quieres te puedo cantar también.

-Estaría encantado de escucharte.

Por mi cabeza pasaron un millón de canciones, que pudiera cantarle y lo relajaran, tal vez alguna que consiguiera que se durmiera luego de una mala noche, alguna canción que realmente quisiera dedicarle.

Sonreí cuando se me vino una a la mente, y al tiempo que acariciaba su rostro con mi mano empecé a cantarle:

" _ **You're the sweet dreams that soothe me**_

 _ **When I can't fall asleep**_

 _ **You're the field in the middle of the city**_

 _ **When I'm rushing by at the speed of light.**_

 _ **You're the strong resolution when I find no peace**_

 _ **You're the church bells ringing in the evening**_

 _ **When all is quiet**_

 _ **Your whisper comfort, lifts my heart, I get so weak.**_

 _ **Ooh, you're lovely, lovely**_

 _ **You're the center of my universe**_

 _ **(My universe)**_

 _ **A thousand times**_

 _ **I look around me and I find.**_

 _ **Ooh, you're lovely, lovely**_

 _ **You're the center of my universe**_

 _ **(My universe)**_

 _ **A million ways cannot explain**_

 _ **You're lovely.**_

 _ **You're the soft words that touch me**_

 _ **When I just can't speak**_

 _ **You're the breeze on the ocean in the morning**_

 _ **Reminding me to greet the day."**_

Los ojos de Peeta seguían fijos en los míos, sonriendo y mirándome con fascinación. Pero la noche ya le estaba cobrando factura y sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse mientras yo acariciaba su rostro y él mantenía nuestras manos unidas.

" _ **You're the flowers I remember seeing in Italy**_

 _ **Colors through a golden haze**_

 _ **Bright and radiant, soft and fragrant**_

 _ **In the noon day sun, it makes me sing.**_

 _ **Ooh, you're lovely, lovely**_

 _ **You're the center of my universe**_

 _ **(My universe)**_

 _ **A thousand times**_

 _ **I look around me and I find.**_

 _ **Ooh, you're lovely, lovely**_

 _ **You're the center of my universe**_

 _ **(My universe)**_

 _ **A million ways cannot explain**_

 _ **You're lovely."**_

Peeta empezó a adormecerse hasta que sus manos aflojaron el agarre en las mías, y sus cabeza cayó hacia un costado, cerrando los ojos por completo mientras yo seguís acariciando, su rostro, su cuello y su cabello delicadamente. Sonreí unos instantes antes de volver a cantar nuevamente para acabar la canción, siendo consciente de que tal vez en algún espacio recóndito de su mente me estuviera escuchando y eso lo ayudara a sumirse en su propio mundo de sueños agradables.

" _ **I understand**_

 _ **There may be grief and there may be pain**_

 _ **But I am aware**_

 _ **You blind the darkness with who You are, Because.**_

 _ **Ooh, you're lovely, lovely**_

 _ **You're the center of my universe**_

 _ **(My universe)**_

 _ **A thousand times**_

 _ **I look around me and I find.**_

 _ **Ooh, you're lovely, lovely**_

 _ **You're the center of my universe**_

 _ **(My universe)**_

 _ **A million ways cannot explain**_

 _ **You're lovely."**_

 _ **("LOVELY". De Michelle Tumes)**_

La respiración de Peeta se volvió acompasada y tranquila y supe que estaba profundamente dormido para entonces.

Me incline hacia su rostro y le di un pequeño beso de buenas noches.

-Duerme, cariño. Yo estaré contigo. Nada malo te pasara. Te amo. –Susurré en su oído, antes de apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro y quedarme dormida pocos minutos después.


	7. ¿DURMIENDO CON EL MUTO?

**CAPÍTULO 7: ¿DURMIENDO CON EL MUTO?**

 **POV PEETA**

 **-PARTE I-**

* * *

" _ **Corre, déjalo atrás, no busques la razón,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **el miedo no acepta excusas, no tiene compasión.**_

 _ **No dejes que te atrape a tí,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **huye de esta ilusión.**_

 _ **Cuando una pesadilla te atrapa, la maldad**_ _ **  
**_ _ **te cubre con su manto negro y te arrastra sin parar.**_

 _ **No dejes que te atrape a tí,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **huye de esta ilusión.**_

 _ **Despiértate, olvídalo,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **aquello nunca sucedió,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **todo fue una ilusión.**_

 _ **Es tan frío ese sudor que te llega a recorrer**_ _ **  
**_ _ **todo el cuerpo mientras duermes, mientras piensas en volver.**_

 _ **Escúchalo, lo oirás llegar,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **te intentará engañar.**_

 _ **Sientes que tu alma vuelve a visitar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **esa cama que dejaste anoche sin avisar.**_

 _ **Escúchalo, lo oirás llegar,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **te intentará engañar.**_

 _ **Despiértate, olvídalo,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **aquello nunca sucedió,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **todo fue una ilusión.**_

 _ **No, no es verdad, todo es un sueño,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **pero es real, dime tú, reina del mal, cuando voy yo a despertar.**_

 _ **Despiértate, olvídalo,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **aquello nunca sucedió,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **todo fue una ilusión."**_

" _ **Pesadilla"**_

 _ **LA OREJA DE VAN GOGH**_

* * *

Le había mentido a Katniss, no fue solo una pesadilla lo que me trajo de regreso a mi sala a pintar. Tenía que mantearme lejos de ella, cuando empezaba con mis crisis. No podía permitirme el herirla. Ella era mi vida y si la destruía a ella, me destruía a mí mismo.

Hacía tiempo que no tenía ningún flashback, pero estaban volviendo. El primero había sido una semana atrás mientras trabajaba en la panadería, me alegraba de tener a Katniss en nuestra casa siendo cuidada por Haymitch; el segundo esa misma noche, teniendo a Katniss durmiendo a mi lado en la cama.

Empezó con una horrible pesadilla.

 _Yo me encontraba en la plaza observando como el desastre y la devastación se extendía a mi alrededor. Me dirigí corriendo a mi casa, al ver que las primeras bombas caían por todo el distrito. Cuerpos caían por los aires cerca de mí, explotaban hasta llenar todo de sangre, el fuego se propagaba con rapidez gracias a las bombas de alto impacto, los gritos de las personas eran desgarradores. Yo solo sabía que tenía que volver a casa y rescatar a mi familia antes de que la muerte los alcanzara. Cuando llegue vi a uno de mis hermanos y mi padre intentando salir, quería gritarles que estaba ahí, que corrieran hacia mí, pero el grito quedo ahogado en mi garganta cuando la casa de mi familia exploto. Corrí desesperado hasta allí, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Caí al suelo con las manos y rodillas para delante, y empecé a llorar. No sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que escuche una voz familiar, su voz. Cuando abrí los ojos, ya no estaba en el distrito Doce, eran el árbol en el caía el rayo a la medianoche, aquel en el que mucho tiempo antes me despedí de Katniss, antes de perderla para siempre, o eso creí al principio._

" _Te veré a medianoche" había dicho antes de besarme e irse tras Johanna ¿Qué hacia aquí ahora? Porque estaba justo en este árbol, mire al cielo estaba nublado y se empezaban a ver relámpagos en el cielo. Parecía que la tormenta estaba a punto de caer._

 _La voz de Katniss estaba lejana pero cada vez más cerca._

 _ **Are you, are you**_

 _ **Coming to the tree?**_

 _ **Where they strung up a man they say who murdered three**_

 _ **Strange things did happen here**_

 _ **No stranger would it be**_

 _ **If we met at midnight in the hanging tree**_

 _ **Are you, are you**_

 _ **Coming to the tree?**_

 _ **Where the dead man called out for his love to flee**_

 _ **Strange things did happen here**_

 _ **No stranger would it be**_

 _ **If we met at midnight in the hanging tree**_

 _ **Are you, are you**_

 _ **Coming to the tree**_

 _ **Where I told you to run so we'd both be free**_

 _ **Strange things did happen here**_

 _ **No stranger would it be**_

 _ **If we met at midnight in the hanging tree**_

 _ **Are you, are you**_

 _ **Coming to the tree?**_

 _ **Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me**_

 _ **Strange things did happen here**_

 _ **No stranger would it be**_

 _ **If we met at midnight in the hanging tree**_

 _ **Are you, are you**_

 _ **Coming to the tree?**_

 _ **Where I told you to run so we'd both be free**_

 _ **Strange things did happen here**_

 _ **No stranger would it be**_

 _ **If we met at midnight in the hanging tree.**_

 _Busque desesperado a Katniss tratando de descubrir de donde venia su voz, pero la escuchaba por todos lados, como si el sonido viniera del cielo amplificada._

 _ **Are you, are you**_

 _ **Coming to the tree?**_

 _ **Where they strung up a man they say who murdered three**_

 _ **Strange things did happen here**_

 _ **No stranger would it be**_

 _ **If we met at midnight in the hanging tree.**_

 _-Katniss… Katniss… Katniss ¿Dónde estás? –Insistí varias veces, sin éxito Katniss no contestaba, solo repetía la canción una y otra vez como una máquina._

 _Me empecé a sentir nervioso moviéndome de un lugar de otro buscándola, hasta que apareció entre medio de dos árboles y la vi._

 _-Katniss. –Corrí hasta ella, mientras ella estaba rígida clavando sus ojos grises en los míos, y la expresión irreconocible, carente de cualquier emoción._

 _ **Are you, are you**_

 _ **Coming to the tree**_

 _ **Where the dead man called out for his love to flee**_

 _ **Strange things did happen here**_

 _ **No stranger would it be**_

 _ **If we met at midnight in the hanging tree.**_

 _Llegue hasta ella, sin importarme lo que Katniss pudiera hacerme. La sacudí por los hombros mientras ella se movía ante las sacudidas. Pero seguía rígida._

 _-Katniss ¿qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien? Me está desesperando esto, habla. –Grité._

 _-Oh Peeta, ¿Cómo está tu familia? –Me dirigió una mirada diabólica. –Cierto me olvide que están muertos, todos y cada unos de ellos._

 _Ni siquiera su voz era suya, estaba alterada y parecía salida de una película de terror. Katniss no era fría, no de ese modo._

 _Retrocedí asustado._

 _-¿Cómo sabes de mi familia? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué hiciste con Katniss? –Pregunté atropelladamente cada vez con más pánico._

 _-Haces muchas preguntas, Peeta. Pero te responderé todas, -Su sonrisa se ensancho y me resulto muy similar a la del Presidente Snow. -¿Quién soy? ¿Es que acaso no me reconoces, Peet? Me desilusionas mucho. ¿Qué sucedió con eso de que llevabas enamorado de mí desde los cinco años? ¿Todo fue una mentira? –Dijo con furia. –Hasta en eso me mentiste, Peeta._

 _-Yo no te amo. Amo a Katniss y… tú no eres ella. Eres un… -La comprensión llego a mi mente de repente y me quede sin habla._

 _-¿Qué soy, Peeta? –Grito la cosa que decía ser la persona que amaba. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, era fuerte como una piedra. Pero Katniss no era fuerte físicamente, jamás lo fue. Estaba bastante seguro de que en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con los profesionales, saldría perdiendo. Katniss tenía habilidades, pero la fuerza física excesiva no era lo suyo. Lo que demostraba que mi teoría era cierta. –Dime que soy, si no soy tu Katniss. –Y paso siguiente, sus labios se posaron en los míos, besándome violentamente, sus labios eran fríos y rígidos. Podía tener el físico de Katniss, pero no era ella en absoluto. Era un ser anti natural. No devolví el beso y no podía moverme. Estaba aterrado y paralizado del terror que sentía. También era considerablemente más fuerte que yo._

 _-Eres un… Eres un m… muto. –Respondí en cuando dejó mis labios en paz. Un muto creado por el Capitolio._

 _-Vaya, Peeta eso duele. –Simulo sentir dolor, para luego dirigirme una mirada dura y penetrante._

 _-¿Qué han hecho con Katniss?_

 _-Yo soy Katniss, tal vez una versión mejorada de mi misma._

 _-No lo eres. –Volví a gritar. Me aleje sin dejar de mirar al muto frente a mí, pero tropecé y caí directo al suelo golpeándome la cabeza contra el árbol. Empecé a sangrar y grité. Grité y llore por el dolor. El dolor de haberla perdido a ella, mi Katniss. El muto estaba cada vez más cerca de mí y yo me levante, pero una flecha me paso rozando y me vi obligado a esquivarla y tirarme nuevamente al suelo. El muto soltó el arco y luego lo tiró al suelo junto al carcaj de flechas._

 _-Katniss jamás me hubiera matado. –Le grite al muto._

 _-Oh, tienes razón… la noble Katniss. Me temo que ahora ya no queda nada de ella. Una pena, podrían haber acabado juntos en otras circunstancias. –Lanzó una risa maligna que me erizo la piel, similar a lo que Snow me provocaba. –Soy un muto. –Reconoció. –Acabe con tu familia, tus amigos, tu distrito. Pero no te preocupes muy pronto estarás con ellos donde quería que estén._

 _Se acerco a mí y luego dio unos pasos atrás, intente ponerme en pie, pero fue imposible y mi pierna ortopédica no ayudaba. De repente pesaba más de lo habitual y me sentía atontado por la pérdida de sangre causada por el golpe. Mis ojos empezaban a cerrarse cuando escuche el ruido de los truenos y mire hacia el cielo. Un relámpago chocó contra el árbol en que estaba apoyado. Haciendo retumbar todo el suelo y desprendiendo ramas y hojas de los arboles._

 _-Te veré a medianoche. –Murmuró. – ¿No fue eso lo que te dijo Katniss? –Mire hacia el muto, su voz retumbo por todo el lugar, era cruel y fría. –La gente no debe romper las promesas. ¿No te parece?_

 _El muto Katniss dejo de serlo, para convertirse en algo similar a un lobo en proporciones enormes, de pelaje negro azabache y denso, con ojos grises y con la boca abierta mostrando su aterradora dentadura con enormes colmillos capaces de desgarrar cualquier parte del cuerpo con una sola mordida. El muto lobo se estrello contra mí, aplastándome y rasguñándome con sus enormes garrar. Los ojos grises de Katniss en ese muto fue lo último que vi antes que este me atacara directo en el cuello y todo empezara a volverse oscuro con el estruendo de relámpago, y los gruñidos del lobo de fondo._

 _Era mi fin._

Cuando desperté con Katniss entre mis brazos, grité aterrado. Pero ella estaba dormida. La solté de inmediato echándola a un lado de la cama, sin saber que pensar. Pensé en el muto de mi sueño, aquel que mató a mi familia y a mi incluido. Solo que yo estaba vivo y mi familia no. No podía confiar en ese ser antinatural que ¿dormía conmigo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacía yo con el muto a mi lado? ¿Qué hacia durmiendo con el enemigo, aquel que mató a mi familia de manera tan cruel? No podía permitir que siguiera con vida, luego de lo que había hecho.

Recuerdos horribles en los que ella me lastimaba, me hería los sentimientos, me usaba, amenazaba con acabar con la vida de mi familia y mis amigos, el bombardeo del Distrito–que había sido por su culpa – y acababa con todo lo que más amaba, arrasando con todo a sus paso sin preocuparse por los sentimientos de los demás. Cada una de esas cosas, dominaba mis pensamientos. Mis recuerdos borrosos, pero claros al mismo tiempo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer para acabar con eso.

Un segundo después estaba sobre el muto dormido y había llevado mis manos a su cuello, sin presionarlo, pero cuando estuve a punto de presionarlo con más fuerza, unas palabras dichas por ella, me llego a lo más hondo de mi alma. Haciéndome volver a la realidad

-Peeta… -Su voz era dulce, suave y cálida. –Peeta… Te amo, te necesito, no te vayas, quédate conmigo… -Murmuro entre sueños desesperada y con lagrimas empezando a salir de sus ojos. Fueron esas lágrimas las que me hicieron reaccionar, fijar realmente mirada en ella y pensar en sus palabras.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** **Hola. La verdad estoy agotada, no dormí nada –y cuando digo "nada" es ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA –en la madrugada de hoy, porque me quede ayudándola a mi mamá que no sabe casi nada de computación a hacer por primera vez una presentación en power point, que tenía que presentar hoy en una reunión.**_

 _ **Por suerte esto lo escribí ayer en la tarde antes de que mi mamá requiriera ayuda, solo corregí algunas cosas y lo estoy subiendo ahora. Esta es solo la primer parte del capítulo.**_

 _ **Me voy a echar una siesta… tan larga como sea posible, ya que mi mente no da más, literalmente. Y hoy tuve que ir al instituto de ingles toda la mañana desde las ocho y media, así que tampoco dormí nada. :( Ya imaginaran que debo parecer un zombie jajajaja.**_

 _ **En fin, este capítulo fue horrible escribirlo, todos saben que tanto Peeta, Katniss, como los demás quedaron con secuelas post rebelión y eso lo quise plasmar aquí. Creo que Peeta lo tiene peor que nadie. Estas partes son tristes, pero necesarias.**_

 _ **El Lector Cinefilo: Que bueno que te que este gustando :) Espero que lo que viene en los siguientes, también sea de tu agrado.**_

 _ **Buenas tardes,**_

 _ **Los quiero.**_

 **Lucy.**


	8. RECUERDOS: LA PLAYA

_**A/N:** **¡Hola! Releí escenas especificas de los libros y pretendo hacer una versión contada por Peeta, como recuerdos reales que vuelvan a Peeta en sí mismo, el primer recuerdo será el beso en la playa, me quedó lo suficientemente largo para publicarlo individualmente, considérenlos una continuación del capítulo siete, cuando Peeta sufre el ataque, estos serian sus flashbacks reales sin alteración en los que Peeta está pensando mientras decide qué hacer con Katniss.**_

 _ **Barbi/BrbaraMazza: Es cierto, ¿sabes? en los únicos que he leído sus ataques, son en las versiones de Sinsajo contadas por Peeta. Pero es muy raro también, porque muchas fanfickers se limitan a la versión de Katniss como en los libros cuando tienen que contar esto. Me alegro que te haya gustado, es la primera vez que escribo sobre eso, quería probar. Y si, descase bastante tiempo para recuperas las horas de insomnio. :)**_

 _ **El Lector Cinefilo: Si, la verdad es muy fuerte. Pobrecito, todo lo que tuvo que pasar en manos de Snow y compañía. :( Lo peor es que lees Sinsajo y te das cuenta que el daño que le hicieron es irreparable, aún con el veneno de rastrevíspulas fuera de su cuerpo, tiene sus recaídas. Solo Katniss conseguía volverlo a la realidad.**_

 _ **Buenas noches,**_

 _ **Lucy.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8: RECUERDOS**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

 **Recuerdo N°1: La playa.**

* * *

Estamos en la arena, yo sé que Katniss tiene sus propios planes de salvarme, pero sé que no puedo permitirlo, asi que en un momento que nos encontramos a solas en la playa, me atrevo a decirle:

― Katniss, no tiene sentido fingir que no sabemos lo que el otro está intentando hacer. No sé qué clase de trato crees haber hecho con Haymitch, pero deberías saber que a mí también me hizo promesas. Asi que creo que podemos asumir que le mintió a uno de los dos.

Le digo, esperando alguna respuesta de su parte, se ve un poco alterada, pero intenta disimularlo inútilmente.

― ¿Por qué dices esto ahora? –Pregunta en tono neutral.

― Porque no quiero que olvides lo diferentes que son nuestras circunstancias. –Le explico, cierro los ojos, tomo una respiración y vuelvo a hablar. –Si tú mueres, y yo vivo, no me queda ninguna vida de regreso en el Distrito Doce. Tú eres toda mi vida. Nunca volvería a ser feliz.

Intentó reprimir las lágrimas que amenazan con salir y me quito el medallón, se lo doy a Katniss en la mano y siento que una descarga eléctrica atraviesa cada zona de mi cuerpo cuando mi piel roza la suya.

Sé que la voy a extrañar a Katniss vaya donde sea que vaya. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que exista el cielo, ni si aún en mi siguiente vida, podre ver a Katniss de algún modo. Tal vez la vida de uno acaba con la muerte de tu cuerpo. No quiero separarme de ella, pero la amo y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para salvarla, para darle una vida y entregarle la mía a cambio. Y si tengo que matar a todos lo haré, porque no existe nada en el mundo más importante que ella.

-Es diferente para ti. –Continuo. –No digo que no vaya a ser duro.

En mi mente se repiten, todas y cada una de las noches que pasamos juntos, ahuyentando los miedos del otro, protegiéndonos mutuamente. Las veces que la encontré llorando y gritando en la habitación y yo yendo hasta ella, envolviéndola con mis brazos protectoramente, besándola y murmurándole palabras que le transmitieran paz, ella con su cabeza descansando en mi pecho, durmiendo tranquila y ambos sintiendo las latidos del corazón del otro. Katniss me dijo en una oportunidad que yo era el único que podía traerle tranquilidad en esos momentos en el que las pesadillas la atormentaban. Yo podía decir lo mismo de ella, ella me daba paz, cuando despertaba alarmado por una pesadilla donde generalmente la perdía, y la veía recostada y pegada a mi cuerpo a salvo, mis miedos desaparecían.

No, no sería fácil para Katniss. Pero si la elección se reducía a mi vida o la de Katniss, elegía la de ella sin dudarlo. Lo hice con los panes. En la primer arena que compartimos y en esta, que sería mi última muestra de amor.

Desde los cinco años, le había entregado mi corazón y mi vida entera sin que ella lo supiera.

-Pero hay otra gente que haría que tu vida mereciera ser vivida. –El medallón dejando a la vista, las fotos de su madre y hermana, y la de Gale. Mi amor por ella no es egoísta y si ella lo prefiere a él o cualquier otro, la dejare ir, para que sea libre de hacer lo que desee. Yo no estaré mas con ella, pero su familia la ayudara a seguir adelante, Prim al igual que lo hizo toda la vida, le dará un motivo para vivir y no dejarse vencer. Y tal vez con un poco de tiempo, otro hombre ocupara mi lugar y le dará el consuelo que necesitara. –Tu familia te necesita, Katniss. –Le digo, y aunque me duela en el alma, digo las siguientes palabras, que son completamente ciertas, mi familia no me necesita para vivir, lloraran por mí un tiempo y luego se recuperaran, tal vez mi padre sea al que más le afecte mi ausencia, pero él desde los primeros Juegos, supo que me sacrificaría por Katniss. –Nadie me necesita de verdad a mí.

Katniss no flaquea hasta que digo esta última frase, tal vez conseguí que acepté su destino, tal vez conseguí convencerla de que ella debe vivir y yo morir. La miro de frente y su expresión se descompone en una mueca de dolor y pena. Percibo su mirada intensa, sus grandes ojos grises en los que amo perderme, brillando por una emoción que no sé describir con palabras, pero me intriga.

― Yo sí. –Contesta con voz débil y al borde de las lágrimas. Y yo no entiendo nada, hasta que aclara mi duda con la siguiente frase. –Yo te necesito.

Siento que mi corazón duele, porque resulta evidente que no miente y no quiero flaquear.

 _No me hagas esto, Katniss._ _No ahora._ Pienso.

En ningún momento la dejo de mirar, me enfurece un poco que no acepté lo que le acabo de ofrecer, que siga decida a mantenerme con vida, que me necesite. Es la primera vez que me lo dice abiertamente, lo puedo llegar a sentir, pero Katniss no es de las expresan sus sentimientos en voz alta. ¿Qué le llevó a decírmelo ahora? ¿Por qué? Tomó aire, decido a decirle todos los motivos por lo que tiene que vivir, es terca, pero debe existir una manera de convencerla.

Pero en fondo sé que me estoy engañando a mí mismo. Aun así, debo intentarlo.

Pero ella no me deja hablar y en el momento que menos esperado sus labios, cálidos y dulces caen en los míos, dejándome sin habla. Ambos tenemos los ojos abiertos, los míos con sorpresa y los suyos que denotan la lucha interna en su interior, el dolor, el deseo, hambre y algo más que no logro identificar ¿amor? ¿Cariño? ¿Ambas?

A principio intento resistirme, intento encontrar un motivo para apartarla y recordarme el verdadero motivo por el cual debería detenerme, convencerla de que para mí no es una buena opción vivir, que mi vida seria vacía y sin sentido. Que si ella no sobrevive, yo mismo buscare una manera de morir al instante, tal vez las jaulas de la noche serian una excelente y rápida opción. Pero sus labios besan insistentemente los míos y no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sean sus labios y su aliento contra mi piel.

¿A quién engaño? No podría detenerla aunque quisiera, y la verdad es que no quiero detenerla. Quiero seguirla besando aun después de morir. No me puedo resistir a ella. Hemos compartido cientos de besos, hemos pasado decenas de noches juntos abrazados el uno al otro. Y eso no lo cambiaría por nada, porque durante esos momentos, todo estaba bien. Y ahora no es diferente… o tal vez sí, haya algo diferente en este beso. Es real, como los besos en la primera arena hace un año. En la cueva. Pero se siente mucho más intenso, tanto que es difícil de describirlo con palabras. En este beso, Katniss, me está diciendo tantas cosas y tal vez ni ella se dé cuenta que yo lo sé. Katniss… Finalmente comprendo que ella me necesita, me ama y me desea, a mí y a nadie más. Ambos cerramos los ojos casi al mismo tiempo, sujeto su cabeza con mi mano, mientras la otra la llevo a su espalda y acerco su cuerpo al mío, ella rodea mi cuello con sus brazos y juega con mi cabello torpemente al comienzo, para luego acercar aún más mi cabeza a la suya.

Todo en mi interior se vuelve un lio, el fuego de la Chica en Llamas se propaga en mi cuerpo. Una sensación cálida y placentera se introduce en cada zona, cada célula de mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a lo más hondo de mí ser. De mi alma. Solo ella es capaz de hacerme sentir completo como ahora. Nuestros corazones laten a la par y nuestras respiraciones se vuelven irregulares. Y sé que Katniss está sintiendo lo mismo que yo. Katniss entre abre los labios y yo ingreso con mi lengua hasta el interior de su boca. Hasta puedo estar seguro que nunca la han besado así, porque se tensa, la miro unos momentos al abrir los ojos sin dejar de besarla.

 _Demasiado inocente._ Pienso.

Pero ella vuelve a reclamar y exigir más sin necesidad de emitir palabra, solo le hacen falta sus manos, sus brazos para hacérmelo entender. Caemos sobre la arena y yo cuido de no aplastarla con mi cuerpo. Perdemos consciencia del tiempo, no nos importa, solo disfrutamos del pequeño momento de tranquilidad y descubrimientos nuevos.

"No tiene idea del efecto que causa en los demás." Dije una vez refiriéndome a ella. En este momento, espero que sea consciente del efecto que causa en mí, como me siento explotar cada vez que mueve sus labios contra los míos, cada vez que recorre mi espalda, mi cuello y mi cabello con sus pequeñas y cálidas manos, clavando sus uñas en mi espalda como si su vida dependiera este contacto, cada vez que recorremos la boca del otro sin reparo. Como mi piel arde con solo un roce de su piel contra la mía.

 _Te amo, Katniss. ¿Por qué no me demostraste esto antes, Katniss? Tanto tiempo creí que yo te era indiferente en el sentido romántico y ahora me doy cuenta que no. ¿Por qué ahora que todo esto puede acabar de un segundo a otro? Estoy perdido sin ti._

No quiero hablar para no arruinar el momento y deseo congelar este momento aquí, ahora y vivir en él para siempre. De ese modo cuando me toqué partir, tendré un perfecto y hermoso momento al que aferrarme.

El amor de Katniss por mí, demostrado con hechos y no solo en mi imaginación. Ella me ama. Y ese tal vez sea el mejor recuerdo que me podré llevar de ella.

Nos seguimos besando tratando de hacer eterno el momento, porque sabemos que nada dura para siempre en los Juegos de Hambre y solo puede haber un vencedor. Pero evito pensar en eso por el momento. Katniss hace que esa tarea sea muy fácil. Ella es un bálsamo de paz dentro de tanta locura, como también es mi perdición, que hace que en este momento una feroz hambre me invada hasta el rincón más recóndito de mi ser, exigiendo más y más, porque nunca tendré suficiente de ella. Porque la amo con locura y la quiero para siempre a mi lado.


	9. RECUERDOS: SIEMPRE

**CAPÍTULO 8: RECUERDOS**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

 **Recuerdo N°2: Siempre**

* * *

Mutos. Sangre. Heridas. Gritos. Explosiones. Humo. Muertes. Katniss. Katniss. Katniss.

Aun puedo sentir la sed de sangre de los mutos, en mí. Estoy por perder el control como ellos y hacerle daño a la persona que más amo en la vida. Siento que me estoy volviendo loco como esos mutos enviados con el propósito de acabar con el Sinsajo. Los recuerdos brillantes, confusos y alterados por el Capitolio están empezando a ganar batalla, a pesar de que yo trato de luchar contra ellos con la poca fuerza de voluntad que me queda.

Lágrimas se derraman por mis ojos, mientras imágenes de Katniss atacándome, jugando conmigo, matando a los que amo, lanzando las bombas que acabaron con el Distrito, con mi familia me llenan por completo, confundiéndome, no dejándome diferenciar lo real de lo que no lo es.

Pero la parte racional me dice que Katniss es buena, que no sería capaz de hacer todas esas cosas, que ella jamás quiso una guerra, que las circunstancias la llevaron a ella. Que me protege y yo la protejo a ella, que me quiere y que sería incapaz de matarme o herir a mi familia.

 _No puedo… tengo que luchar, ningún recuerdo es real, tú, Peeta Mellark, el chico que aun no caía en la manos del Capitolio para ser torturado, sabe la verdad. No te dejes vencer por tu parte animal. Ahora eres un muto, pero, puedes luchar contra esa parte. Puedes marcar la diferencia, puedes cambiar. Katniss es inocente, tan inocente como tú. Los dos somos víctimas de un sistema que nos absorbió por completo, sin siquiera pretenderlo._

Las imágenes siguen inundando mi mente haciendo difícil que mi parte humana ganará la batalla.

-Peeta. –Escucho una voz a lo lejos. Una voz femenina, a la que aun no reconozco. Pero sea quien sea, no podrá ayudarme. Estoy perdido, y no quiero seguir viviendo así. Tal vez debieron matarme en la primera oportunidad que tuvieron, tal vez ni siquiera debieron rescatarme.

Katniss no debió incluir mi rescate como petición para aceptar convertirse en Sinsajo. Fue un error y creo que ella aun no se da cuenta de eso.

-¿Peeta? –La voz es de Katniss. Katniss me está llamando preocupada. Ella aparta las manos de mi rostro y yo me tenso ante el contacto, me siento tan débil que no pongo resistencia.

-¡No! ¡Aléjate! –Le digo, pero ella ignora mi comentario.

Tal vez ni siquiera me escucho. Hasta para mí la voz sonó débil.

No quiero abrir los ojos, es más fácil soportar mis ataques cuando mantengo mis ojos cerrados y mis manos presionando contra las esposas, hasta que mis muñecas y brazos duelen. El dolor me ayuda a mantenerme en tierra.

-Mírame. –Me pide. –Peeta, mírame. Por favor. –Súplica, al tiempo que sujeta mis manos con más fuerza entre las suyas.

Tal vez, sea una locura, pero lo hago. Lo que ve, no le debe gustar porque reprime un gemido o tal vez un grito. Y supongo que se lo que ve, los médicos del Trece, me hicieron ver la cinta en que salgo ahorcando a Katniss y gritándole muto, para que tomara consciencia del error que cometí. Para que viera en lo que el Capitolio me convirtió. Hacerlo y verlo son dos cosas muy diferentes. Todavía me siento terrible por eso, viendo la cinta me di cuenta de que yo soy el único que no debería vivir, me convirtieron en un arma para destruirla, para destruir a la persona que amé desde los cinco años cuando la escuché cantando el primer día de escuela.

-Déjame. No puedo aguantar. –Le advierto, porque es la verdad, yo siento que estoy llegando a un límite que no tiene retorno. Mataré a Katniss y mi vida acabara en ese mismo instante. No podre cargar nunca con su muerte.

¿Qué le había dicho en la playa?

" _Tú eres toda mi vida."_

No le mentí y aún afectado por el veneno de rastrevíspulas y la tortura que pase en el Capitolio, lo sé. Katniss es mi vida. Por lo tanto, debo hacer lo que es mejor para ella y protegerla incluso de mí mismo. No soy bueno para ella, tal vez hubiera sido mejor morir en la primera arena, para ahorrarle tantos problemas a ella. Y ahora mismo, soy una carga para todos. Soy un muto. Un asesino. El enemigo. ¿Por qué todos ponen tanto empeño en protegerme?

-Sí. ¡Tú puedes! –Insiste, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ella no tiene idea lo que está diciendo, no tiene idea del infierno que estoy pasando ahora mismo. De la amenaza que supongo para ella. De lo mal que me siento por querer matarla todo el tiempo cuando pierdo el control de mi mismo.

-Lo estoy perdiendo. –Le digo con la esperanza de que por fin lo entienda y me deje partir. –Me volveré loco. Al igual que ellos.

Igual que los mutos que acaban de matar a casi todo el escuadrón.

Más lágrimas salen de mis ojos involuntariamente, todavía hay recuerdos alterados luchando por salir a la superficie para volverme loco por completo.

-Pues lucha, tú eres más fuerte que ellos. –Insiste intentando sonar fuerte.

-Katniss… no puedo. –Le contesto con tristeza.

¿Cuándo se va a cansar de creer que yo tengo arreglo? No soy el Peeta que conoció en la primera arena. No soy el Peeta que le tiró dos hogazas de pan aquel dia lluvioso. Quebraron y partieron mi alma por completo.

-¿Por qué mejor no me matan? –Le pregunto, porque aun no lo entiendo. Maté a un miembro del escuadrón y casi mató nuestro Sinsajo.

-No, Peeta. No digas eso de nuevo. –Sus labios tiemblan y algo en su expresión cambia

Un segundo después ella lleva sus manos a mis mejillas acunando mi rostro con fuerza y también lleva sus labios a los míos. Me doy cuenta que Katniss perdió la cabeza por completo, lo que está haciendo es prácticamente un suicidio en mi estado actual.

Intento resistirme, pero no puedo, no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba sus labios, hasta ahora. Me quedo rígido unos minutos mientras la verdadera lucha se desarrolla en mi mente, cuando acabo convenciéndome de que Katniss no es un muto, le devuelvo el beso, con los ojos cerrados, su aliento contra mi piel y sus labios manteniéndose fuertemente contra los míos. Más allá de mis recuerdos confusos, me siento igual que en aquel beso en la playa y como aquel besó de despedida cuando me prometió que nos veríamos a medianoche y yo quise creerle esa promesa, sólo que luego de ese último beso la perdí y el Capitolio me tomó como rehén. Y me destruyeron, para destruirla a ella. Este es un beso real, desesperado, pero sincero. Un beso donde me expresa todos los sentimientos que jamás me ha dicho con palabras, pero los percibo a cada uno de ellos, e internamente me llenan de felicidad.

-No dejes que te aleje de mí. –Murmura contra mis labios.

Ella suelta mi rostro pero nuestras bocas continúan unidas, noto cuando ella lleva sus manos a mis muñecas aprisionándolas del modo que hago yo mismo la mayor parte del tiempo. Siento dolor, pero lo agradezco. Porque ese dolor lentamente me hace volver en mí mismo. Jadeo nervioso, afectado por el beso y los recuerdos falsos que se arremolinan en mi mente.

-No. Yo no quiero... –Murmuro contra sus labios. Quiero decirle que no me quiero alejar de ella, pero debo hacerlo. Que debo protegerla porque la amo con toda mi alma destrozada, con mi vida y con mi corazón. Que a pesar de todo, yo no olvide que amo y la ame desde pequeño. Quiero decirle tantas cosas. Pero ella no me deja terminar.

-Quédate conmigo. –Me suplica llorando silenciosamente, al igual que yo.

En ese momento, me doy cuenta que Katniss me necesita y me acepta con todos mis problemas, no importa las cosas malas que le haga o diga a ella o a los demás. Me necesita, y si ella me necesita y me quiere como el despojo que soy ahora, no puedo abandonarla. Debo luchar. Luchar contra lo que me hicieron. Luchar por ella y por nadie más. Tal vez si sobrevivimos los dos a la rebelión, las cosas no serán como antes, pero al menos lo intentaré. Encontraré una manera de superar mis problemas y volver a ella, sea como sea y de la forma que ella desee.

Así que no dudo en responderle:

-Siempre.

Ella apoya su frente contra la mía y una pequeña sonrisa se forma en su rostro, mientras fija su mirada en la mía. Gris contra azul. Azul contra gris.

Nuestros labios se unen una última vez por varios segundos, lo que ayuda a espantar por completo mis flashbacks y volver a ser yo mismo. Al menos, por el momento.

-Siempre. –Murmura en voz muy baja.

Siempre se convierte en nuestra promesa.


	10. SIEMPRE VOLVERÉ A TI

**CAPÍTULO 9: SIEMPRE VOLVERÉ A** **TI**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

" _ **I remember tears streaming down your face**_

 _ **When I said, "I'll never let you go"**_

 _ **When all those shadows almost killed your light**_

 _ **I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"**_

 _ **But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight.**_

 _ **Just close your eyes**_

 _ **The sun is going down**_

 _ **You'll be alright**_

 _ **No one can hurt you now**_

 _ **Come morning light**_

 _ **You and I'll be safe and sound.**_

 _ **Don't you dare look out your window**_

 _ **Darling, everything's on fire**_

 _ **The war outside our door keeps raging on**_

 _ **Hold on to this lullaby**_

 _ **Even when the musics gone, gone.**_

 _ **Just close your eyes**_

 _ **The sun is going down**_

 _ **You'll be alright**_

 _ **No one can hurt you now**_

 _ **Come morning light**_

 _ **You and I'll be safe and sound.**_

 _ **Just close your eyes**_

 _ **You'll be alright**_

 _ **Come morning light**_

 _ **You and I'll be safe and sound."**_

* * *

 _ **"Safe & Sound"**_

 _ **Taylor Swift**_

 **(feat. The Civil Wars)**

* * *

-Siempre… -Murmuro porque los recuerdos vienen a mi mente, haciéndome volver a la realidad. –Siempre volveré a ti, Katniss. –Quito mis manos de su cuello, sintiéndome terriblemente culpable, como cada vez que pasa algo similar. –Lo siento. –Digo entre lágrimas. –Lo siento tanto, soy un muto ¿Cómo puedo siquiera pensar en hacerte daño a ti? Eres mi vida. Tú me dijiste una vez que nos protegemos el uno al otro. –Susurro. –Pero yo no te protejo. Soy un asqueroso muto, que una vez más estuvo a punto de matarte. Soy un monstruo, Katniss. ¿Por qué sigues conmigo? –Murmuro contra sus labios mientras acaricio su rostro con mis manos. - Lo siento, amor. Me tengo que ir. No puedo pasar esta noche contigo, porque no quiero lastimarte. –Beso sus labios levemente entreabiertos, sabiendo que ella no me corresponderá, está dormida después de todo. Pero el sentir sus labios en contacto con los míos, me sirve para volver a ser yo mismo otra vez. –No me perdonaría, si te hiciera daño a ti, o a nuestro hijo. –Acaricio su vientre plano, ahora sabemos que una pequeña personita está ahí, que existe. –Lo siento mucho, bebé. –Repito mirando el lugar donde se encuentra nuestro hijo. –Papá, no quiso hacerle daño a tu mami o a ti, son lo más importante en la vida para mí. Te prometo que intentare cambiar, estar mejor. Se los debo a ambos.

Me muevo con cuidado del otro lado de la cama, intentando contener el llanto sabiendo que en cuanto salga de la habitación, explotaré. Porque sé que soy perjudicial para Katniss, y que tal vez ella estaría más segura sin mí, pero no me siento capaz de dejarla ir. Lo intenté en los primeros meses, pero no funcionó, porque ella siempre volvía a mí, y yo volvía a ella. Porque incluso hoy estando juntos sentimos que todo está bien, que podemos ser felices y dejar el pasado atrás y porque nuestro amor es tan fuerte que nada nos ha podido separar.

 _Yo soy el muto, Katniss no._

Me recuerdo a mí mismo mientras me pongo una camiseta y salgo de la habitación sin mirar atrás demasiado avergonzado y molesto conmigo mismo por dejarme llevar por las pesadillas y los flashback, y darles el poder de lastimar a las personas que más amo en la vida. Katniss e incluso Haymitch, y ahora ese pequeño bebé, que desee casi desde que puse mis ojos en Katniss.

Me voy a mi estudio y cierro la puerta. Me derrumbo allí mismo contra la puerta, mi pierna ortopédica hace un crujido cuando doblo mis piernas contra mi pecho y tapo mi rostro con mis manos y dejo salir todo lo que tengo dentro en gritos de rabia y dolor, que luego dan paso al llanto descontrolado. Porque ahora tengo la seguridad que Katniss no me escuchará, de que no la despertaré y no la preocuparé.

Siento que los recuerdos falsos implantados por Snow y todos los que colaboraron durante mi secuestro, aún luchan por salir a la superficie, pero no dejaré que eso pase. No puedo permitirlo, Katniss me necesita, no la puedo dejar.

Recuerdo el ejercicio que me enseñaron en el Trece durante el tiempo que estuve en recuperación y que luego siguió en el Capitolio, también el que Katniss me ayudaba a realizar cuando yo estaba perdiendo control sobre mí mismo. Eso tiene que funcionar.

-Mi nombre es Peeta Mellark. Mi hogar es el distrito Doce. Me enamoré a los cinco años de Katniss Everdeen, una compañera de mi clase. Fui a los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre con ella. Yo intenté mantenerla con vida a ella. Ella intentó mantenerme con vida a mí. Vencimos a Cato. Salvamos la vida del otro al intentar suicidarnos. Salimos con vida de la Arena. El Presidente Snow nos presionó para casarnos y hacer nuestro romance real para acallar a los distritos en una inminente revolución. Luego salió a luz la regla del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, debíamos volver a la arena. Me presenté voluntario para proteger a Katniss. Fue en esa arena que me di cuenta que ella me amaba y que no era una actuación. A los cuatro días, el plan de rescate estaba cerca aunque ella y yo lo ignorábamos. Snow nos tomó prisioneros a Johanna, Annie y a mí junto a nuestros equipo de preparación. Katniss fue rescatada por los rebeldes junto a Finnick y Beetee. En el Capitolio nos torturaron para sacarnos información y destruirnos. Me rescataron… -Pensar en lo que hice durante nuestro reencuentro aún me avergüenza. –Casi la maté. El Capitolio me convirtió en un arma contra la mujer que ame siempre. Le hice mucho daño, física y emocionalmente. La destruí. –Mi rostro se llena de más lágrimas, pero continúo. Sé que me ayudara. Debe ayudarme. –Ella me perdonó. Fuimos al Capitolio para acabar con Snow y poner fin a su dictadura. Finnick murió como un héroe, en la alcantarilla salvándonos a todos juntos a varios del escuadrón. Tuve una crisis. Katniss me besó y me pidió que me quedara con ella. Se lo prometí y salí adelante. Prim murió, Katniss casi lo hizo, pero la salvé. Katniss mató a Coin y fue puesta bajo custodia. Intentó suicidarse, pero lo impedí. La idea de perderla y vivir en un mundo sin ella era insoportable. Se inició un juicio y yo participé como testigo junto al Doctor Aurelius, Plutarch, Haymitch, Johanna y Annie. Logramos que la liberaran. Me sentí en paz. Haymitch volvió con ella al Distrito Doce. Yo continué mi tratamiento en el Capitolio. Volví seis meses después a mi distrito. Volví por Katniss. Ella y yo nos volvimos a acercar. Aceptó ser mi novia y más tarde mi esposa. –Siento que perderé el control. Continúo. –Ella me ama. Yo la amo. Nuestro amor es real. Lo único real en el mundo. –Memorizo esa frase en mi mente, porque debo recordarla. Nada lo que lo que Snow me hizo creer durante el secuestro es real. –Sorteamos obstáculos y los superamos. Su depresión, su dolor, mi dolor, mis crisis, mi culpa. Nada nos pudo separar. Ni siquiera Snow. Nuestra vida no es perfecta. Nuestros pasados aún nos atormentan, pero es perfecta para nosotros e intentamos ser felices. A pasos lentos, vacilantes al comienzo, pero lo logramos. Mientras estemos juntos todo estará bien. Tendremos un bebé. Un bebé que se parecerá a nosotros dos y será de nuestra sangre. Un bebé al que amaremos más que a nuestras vidas. Lo cuidaremos y protegeremos, tal como nos cuidamos nosotros dos siempre. Katniss y nuestro bebé me necesitan. Debo superarlo. Debo recuperarme por ellos y por mí.

Sin embargo esos recuerdos falsos siguen dando batalla. Me derrumbo en el suelo y tapo mis oídos y cierro los ojos intentando tomar el control de la situación. Recordando momentos en los que fui realmente feliz, incluso yendo mucho más atrás en mi niñez. Los momentos con mi padre, cuando mis hermanos mayores jugaban conmigo y me llevaba sobre sus hombros durante un largo trayecto por el distrito, cuando con Delly hacíamos dibujos de tiza sobre el pavimento o galletas en la panadería con ayuda de mi padre, la primera vez que vi a Katniss, cuando mi padre me enseñó a amasar y más tarde hornear y cocinar, el día que le lancé los panes a Katniss, la sonrisa de su rostro y sus ojos brillando de felicidad cuando recogió un diente del león a la salida de la escuela, los juegos con Prim que solía observar a la distancia a la salida de la escuela, todas las miradas que nos dedicamos a lo largo de los años, incluso cuando ella no sabía casi nada de mí, nuestro primer beso. El que también fue mi primer beso, porque en realidad, a pesar de intentar olvidar a Katniss, no lo logré, cada vez que intentaba ver algo más en alguna otra chica, no podía evitar compararla con Katniss y a mí no me gustaba utilizar a nadie. Que era lo que hubiera hecho si me hubiera involucrado con cualquiera de esas chicas. Siempre fue ella, la única que caló dentro de mí, hasta meterse dentro de corazón y todo mi ser, la única que dejó huella. La única chica con la que quería estar. Y sin embargo, la que al mismo tiempo creí inalcanzable, hasta que los Juegos nos unieron.

* * *

" _ **Porque eras bueno, amable y decían que me amabas."**_

* * *

" _ **Eres pintor. Eres panadero. Te gusta dormir con las ventanas abiertas. Nunca pones azúcar en tu té. Y siempre le haces doble nudo a los cordones de tus zapatos."**_

* * *

" _ **-No te odio, Peeta. No eras tú mismo cuando me hacías esas cosas. El Capitolio te lo hizo… yo te lo hice. Snow te utilizó para castigarme y destruirme, él se dio cuenta que yo te amaba aún antes que yo y el plan le pareció perfecto. Jamás me perdonaré por dejarte esa noche, te perdí y él te destruyó. Lo lamento, Peeta. Por todo. Pero, por favor, no te rindas. Debes ser fuerte. Yo siempre estaré contigo.**_

 _ **-¿Pase lo que pasé? –Pregunté con temor.**_

 _ **-Sin importar lo que pasé. –Me contestó abrazándome mientras yo lloraba en su pecho y la rodeaba con mis brazos, luego de una crisis poco después de mi llegada al Distrito.**_

 _ **-No, es justo para ti. –Contesté. –Deberías alejarte de mí. Soy peligroso Katniss. Puedo mejorar, pero nada volverá a ser como antes. Jamás volveré a ser el Peeta que conociste.**_

 _ **-Eres Peeta… Siempre serás mi Peeta. Te acepto como eres ahora. ¿No alcanza con eso?**_

 _ **-Katniss… No… No es seguro. –Quise que desistiera que me dejará ir. De ese modo ella estaría segura. –Jamás estarás a salvo conmigo. Lo intenté, pero no puedo. A veces siento que pierdo el control y tengo mucho miedo de que salgas lastimada.**_

 _ **Ella tomó mi rostro y lo levantó de modo que quedo a su altura.**_

 _ **-Si me dejaras, me lastimarías. –Reconoció tras un largo silencio, que se tomó para pensar bien que decirme. –Yo tampoco soy la misma Peeta. Perdí a mi padre, mi hermana y podría decir que hasta a mi madre, ella nunca volverá aquí. Sólo te tengo a ti y Haymitch. Te necesito a mi lado, como tú me necesitas a mí. Por favor, no dejes que Snow te aparte de mí.**_

 _ **Su última frase me resultó tan familiar que dolió. Me lo dijo cuando salimos de la alcantarilla, luego del ataque de los mutos. Pero no le respondí.**_

 _ **-Déjame ayudarte, Peeta. –El dolor fue tan palpable en su voz, que sentí odio hacia mí mismo, por provocarle dolor a Katniss, porque ella sufría junto a mí. Porque ella me había demostrado que me amaba y yo estuve considerando la idea de abandonarla "por su bien", de dejarla ir, aún sabiéndolo. No quería lastimarla, pero no veía una salida favorable en todo esto. A su lado o lejos de ella, le haría daño. Aunque la última opción era la peor, tanto para mí como para ella. Nos necesitábamos y amábamos en la misma medida.**_

 _ **Sus labios buscaron con desesperación los míos. Tarde unos segundos en responderle el beso con la misma intensidad.**_

 _ **-Tú me amas ¿Real o no real? –Me preguntó con los labios hinchados, rojos y húmedos a causa de la saliva y las lágrimas derramadas por ambos, pero en mayor medida por mí.**_

 _ **-Real. –Contesté, para preguntarle lo mismo. –Tú me amas ¿Real o no real?**_

 _ **-Real. Te amo, Peeta. Nunca lo olvides. No lo dudes ni por un segundo. –Insistió acunando mi rostro entre sus manos obligándome a mantener nuestras miradas juntas. Ella era sincera pero odie ver ese amor, mezclado con tristeza en su mirada.**_

 _ **-No dudo de tu amor por mí. –Le dije. –Lamento esto, Katniss. Me gustaría que acabara algún día. ¿Crees que algún día despierte y vea esto como un mal sueño que acabó?**_

 _ **-No lo sé, Peeta. Solo puedo prometerte que te cuidaré y acompañare en cada momento de tu vida. Pero, no te vayas.**_

 _ **Te prometo que no te dejaré, –le contesté. –Enfrentaremos esto juntos ¿real o no real?**_

 _ **-Real. Siempre.**_

 _ **Volví a esconderme en su pecho y luego me quedé dormido en el suelo, con mi cabeza entre sus piernas, escuchándola cantarme, con esa voz que siempre amé y con sus suaves y pequeñas manos acariciando mi rostro y mi cabello."**_

* * *

Ese último recuerdo me trae paz y esperanza. Nosotros llevamos una década enfrentando todo juntos. Luchando contra el cielo, la tierra y el infierno para que nuestra relación pueda funcionar. Lo logramos y estamos juntos. La vida es mucho más fácil si nos tenemos el uno al otro.

Agotado física y emocionalmente, y con el dolor haciendo acto de presencia en cada instante, me quedo dormido bastante tiempo.

* * *

Despierto, con mi cuerpo dolorido y el cuello contractura do un par de horas después. Luego de una mala noche tuve un sueño con Katniss, uno en el que estábamos en la pradera el día de su cumpleaños. Un sueño feliz. Decido convertirlo en arte. Busco un lienzo nuevo y me pongo a trabajar. Necesito mantener mi mente ocupada. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero aún es de noche, por lo que supongo que no fue mucho tiempo. No quiero pensar en lo que me trajo aquí, tampoco en lo que estuve a punto de hacerle a mi esposa. Quiero olvidar todo y seguir adelante. Katniss me necesita entero. Y eso es lo que intentaré.


	11. PADRES

**CAPÍTULO 10: PADRES**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

Estar esperando afuera del consultorio, nos tiene muy nerviosos a ambos. A pesar del examen casero que se hizo Katniss, necesitamos una confirmación de un profesional. Katniss recarga su cabeza en mi hombro y yo recargo la mía en la pared, mientras mantengo nuestras manos unidas. Katniss casi me está cortando la circulación pero no me quejo. Sólo me importa que ella se sienta mejor.

Varias personas nos están mirando, pero no dicen nada. Tampoco nosotros les damos importancia. Nos hemos acostumbrado a la atención extra desde que salimos de los Juegos. Mis pies golpean el suelo nerviosamente. Katniss me mira como si eso le divirtiera.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó, mirándola de reojo.

-Que yo debería estar más nerviosa. ¿Te debo recordar que soy yo quien cargará con tu hijo e hija en el vientre? Tú solo te divertirás con mis problemas "menores" de embarazo, mis quejas y veras como me ponga fea y gorda.

Rompo a reír.

-No digas tonterías, mi amor. Tú jamás podrías ser fea. –Bajo la mirada hacia ella y clavo mi mirada en la suya. Es tan hermosa, no entiendo porque aun después de tantos años sigue sin darse cuenta de lo hermosa que es. –Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

-Estas siendo parcial. Esa es tu visión de mí.

-De mí y todo Panem, querida. No te creas que tuviste éxito en la arena solo por tu valentía. Fue un punto a favor, sin duda. Pero, ya sabes en el Capitolio son bastante superficiales en ese sentido. Apuesto a que más de uno dio parte de su fortuna para patrocinarte, por tu belleza, sumado a tus otras cualidades. Así que no quiero escucharte decir lo contrario. Por otro lado, me encantará verte engordar durante el embarazo, porque eso significará que nuestro bebé está creciendo fuerte y sano. Además creo que veras aún más hermosa y adorable. Y con respecto a divertirme de tus problemas, lo dudo. Por el contrario estaré detrás tuyo sobre protegiéndote. No puedo permitir que les suceda algo a ustedes dos. –Beso sus labios unos segundos y ella me corresponde el beso. –Salvo, claro, que empieces a quejarte de que la ropa no te queda y esas cosas. Bueno, no te puedo asegurar que no me divierta con eso.

-Idiota. –Me golpea el hombro casi sin fuerza, pero la veo sonreír. Yo me río.

-Entonces, no me des motivos para reírme. –Sigo con la broma.

-No prometo nada.

-Genial, porque si lo prometieras… no lo cumplirías.

-¿Quieres retarme?

-No, mejor no. Se espontanea, mi amor.

-Señora Mellark, su turno. –Dice una mujer de cabellos rubio muy joven. Nunca la he visto antes, pero Katniss parece reconocerla.

-Gracias, Allyson. –Le dice ella, cuando la empleada mantiene la puerta abierta para ambos. Adentro está la Doctora Avner. Quien nos sonríe al sentirnos entrar, luego de levantar la vista de una carpeta.

-Peeta y Katniss Mellark. Es un placer volverlos a ver.

-El placer es nuestro. –Le contesto.

-¿Cómo se encuentran? –Nos pregunta cuando nos sentamos.

-Bien. Gracias.

-Espero que hayan venido con buenas noticias.

-De hecho, si. –Contesta Katniss con una sonrisa que no espere ver en ella, porque sé que su miedo aun persiste. Katniss saca algo de su pequeña cartera y veo la caja en la que venía el test que realizó el día anterior. Se la pasa a la doctora y ella la abre. Saca el test, y lo observa. El resultado sigue ahí en la pantalla.

-Vaya, felicidades. –Nos sonríe. –Vamos a tener que hacerte otros estudios para confirmarlo y ver que todo está en orden. ¿Cuándo te lo hiciste? –Le pregunta.

-Ayer. Empecé con extraños hace unos días y decidimos sacarnos la duda.

Yo sonrío, recordando lo felices que nos sentimos al ver un resultado positivo luego de tantos meses.

-¿Y cuáles son esos síntomas, Katniss?

-Creo que es lo normal de un embarazo. Cansancio, nauseas, vómitos, rechazo a la comida, me he desmayado dos veces en la últimas dos semanas y a veces me duele la cabeza.

-Los últimos días se pasó en cama prácticamente. Hemos estado cuidándola mucho. Al principio pensamos que podía ser un malestar pasajero, pero luego, los síntomas continuaron y pensamos en la posibilidad de un embarazo.

-Es normal. –Afirma la mujer. –Bien, ahora les diré lo que haremos, un análisis de sangre, sólo para confirmar nuestras sospechas y lo que este test nos muestra. Si resulta ser positivo podrán ver su bebé por primera vez.

-¿Eso cuánto tarda? –Cualquiera que nos viera diría que ambos estamos ansiosos por saber la verdad.

-En quince minutos tendrán el resultado.

La doctora busca un botiquín y saca de un cajón una jeringa nueva y protegida en una caja de plástico y una bandeja. Ayudo a Katniss para que se quite la campera y deje a la vista sus brazos desnudos. Ella intenta mantenerse tranquila, si hay algo que odia es que le hagan este tipo de estudios, le recuerda mucho a los juegos. La doctora acaricia su ante brazo izquierdo y lo palmea, intentando encontrar el lugar correcto para extraer sangre. –Bien… Tranquila Katniss. Esto ya se los he hecho un par de veces. –Toma un largo tubo de silicona y lo pasa alrededor de su brazo, hace un nudo fuerte, que le corta la circulación a Katniss. Yo tomo su otra mano y hago caricias en el dorso de la misma, para que se relaje, soy consciente de cuanto le debe molestar. El brazo izquierdo de Katniss está sobre un apoya brazos ubicado en el borde de una mesa donde la doctora colocó los elementos que necesita. Katniss respira hondo y cierra los ojos, mientras siente como la aguja penetra y atraviesa su piel y extrae una pequeña porción de su sangre. La doctora quita lentamente la aguja, al tiempo que presiona un algodón mojado con algún tipo de desinfectante en el punto que entró la jeringa. Cuando sale de su piel presiona con fuerza el algodón, para que no se forme un hematoma. Coloca la jeringa llena del líquido rojo en la bandeja de plata. –Katniss, no lo sueltes. Ejerce tanta presión como puedas, déjatelo unos minutos más y luego ponte un apósito de eso que están en la mesita. –Ella asiente y obedece. –Iré al laboratorio y dejaré esto. Y en breve volveré con el resultado.

Cuando nos quedamos solos, nos miramos nerviosos, como nos sucedió con la prueba casera. El resultado del análisis de sangre puede cambiar nuestra vida para siempre, también el ver a nuestro bebé por primera vez. El resto del tiempo no hablamos. Pero cuando ya han pasado como diez minutos le quito el algodón y limpio el rastro de sangre que le queda, y le coloco el apósito con firmeza y apretándolo contra su piel, a la que se adhiere en un segundo. Ella deja descansar su brazo en su regazo y recuesta su cabeza en mi hombro. Yo beso sus labios unos segundos, y acaricio su espalda y su cabello con mi mano libre, porque la otra sosteniendo su mano.

La espera se vuelve eterna, pero finalmente termina cuando veinte minutos después la doctora entra con un sobre blanco en su mano.

-¿Lo abren ustedes o lo abro yo?

Sin pensarlo tomo el sobre en mis manos, y ella me pasa una tijera, con la que corto unos milímetros de la parte superior. Hay una hoja grande doblada en tres partes y la saco con rapidez. Katniss me mira con atención y cuando extiendo la hoja entre medio de nosotros, siento que mi sueño de toda la vida por fin se ha cumplido. Katniss está embarazada, el test no se equivocó. Los ojos de ambos se llenan de lágrimas de felicidad y dejando la hoja y el sobre en el escritorio, me inclino para besar a Katniss, que me corresponde el beso.

-Vamos a ser padres. –Me dice ella sonriendo.

-Lo sé. –Respondo sin poder ocultar mi alegría.

-Felicidades. –Nos dice la doctora. –Al fin, lo lograron. Este bebé les cambiara la vida para bien. Después de todo lo que ustedes tuvieron que pasar se merecen mucha felicidad.

-Gracias. –Le contestamos.

-¿Están preparados para conocerlo? –Nos pregunta sonriendo. Está entusiasmada. Debe estar feliz de ser la que atiende a los dos vencedores que buscaban ser padres, aquellos que tanto sufrieron en el pasado, y ahora es testigo de que los Trágicos Amantes siguieron adelante y formaran su familia. Recuerdo que cuando nos casamos, nos sorprendimos de la cantidad de personas que nos felicitaron por nuestra unión a la salida del Edificio de Justicia y nos dejaban regalos en la Aldea de los Vencedores, y de cómo lloraban de felicidad como si nos conocieran muy a fondo.

-Claro.

-De acuerdo ahora prepararé todo. Sólo serán unos minutos.

Ella desaparece por una puerta que lleva a otra habitación dentro de su consultorio. Cuando está todo listo, nos pide que vayamos. Tomo la mano de Katniss que esta temblando y entramos en la sala, hay una camilla y un equipo para hacer el ultrasonido. Katniss se sienta en la camilla y luego se recuesta, yo acomodo sus pies para que quede en medio de la camilla y no se caiga. La doctora me busca una silla lo suficientemente alta y la coloca del lado izquierda para que le de apoyo a Katniss. Me siento y rápidamente busca mi mano y yo entrelazo nuestros dedos. Beso su frente al tiempo que la doctora levanta su blusa hasta sus pechos, para dejar a la vista todo su abdomen. Una pantalla holográfica se enciende, pero está en blanco y negro aún, ella con un teclado inalámbrico a distancia va yéndose a varias partes del menú, hasta que la imagen en pantalla muestra bordes rectos y un semicírculo.

-Escúchame, Katniss. Primero te pondré un gel sobre tu abdomen, lo sentirás frio, pero no te preocupes, es normal. –Katniss la mira y asiente. –Y esto… -Nos muestra un aparato negro con una especie de rodillo en la punta. –Lo moveré por toda la extensión de tu abdomen. Nos ayudara a ver al bebé y detectar cualquier problema que haya. También sabremos exactamente cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo, el test que te hiciste da un valor aproximado, pero con esto sabremos exactamente cuántos días tienes desde la concepción. Tu esposo está contigo, sólo intenta relajarte. Tienes suerte de tenerlo apoyándote, lamentablemente no todos los casos son así.

-Lo sé. Por eso me enamore de él. –Contesta Katniss sonriendo y mirándome con amor.

Yo sonrío y beso su frente.

Sé que se refiere a todas esas chicas abandonadas por las parejas, pero no puedo evitar pensar en Annie y Finnick. Finnick quien nunca pudo conocer a su hijo y acompañar a su esposa durante el embarazo. Y a Annie que tuvo que enfrentó todo eso sin tener a su lado a la única persona que la mantenía en tierra. Porque Katniss y yo sabemos cuánto sufrió ella, podía tener nuestro apoyo y compañía y el de sus amigos, pero se debió sentir muy sola a pesar de eso. Para Annie, no existía nadie que pudiera reemplazar a Finnick. Pero cuando el hijo de ambos nació, encontró a una nueva persona por la que luchar y mantenerse fuerte.

Pero yo estoy vivo, e internamente prometo no dejar sola a Katniss nunca, que apoyaré, la cuidare y le daré todo el amor y la seguridad que necesita para enfrentar todo lo que se nos viene de ahora en adelante. Le demostraré que traer un niño al mundo, no tiene porque ser malo y que podremos protegerlo, que el mundo cambio y estamos a salvo. Que a pesar de nuestros traumas, podemos tomar esto como un nuevo comienzo, una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas, tal vez más feliz y esperanzadora.

-Jamás la dejaré sola. –Le digo a la doctora. Acaricio el rostro de mi esposa con mi mano libre, quien me sonríe feliz de escucharme decir eso. –Nunca. –Esta vez la miro a ella, a mi Sinsajo, a mi Chica en Llamas, mi Katniss.

Katniss eleva su rostro y yo captando su intención me acerco y la beso.

-Ahora, tranquilízate, amor. Inspira, espira. –Le indico. Ella asiente y sin dejar de mirarme, lo hace. –Muy bien. Inspira, espira. Sigue así.

Noto como se tensa cuando la doctora la cubre con ese gel frío incoloro y transparente. También que tirita levemente. Le sigo dando indicaciones para que relaje y deje hacer su trabajo a la profesional que está con nosotros.

Cuando la obstetra coloca el rodillo de ese aparato sobre el abdomen de Katniss, va esparciendo aún más el gel por toda la superficie a medida que lo mueve. Sostengo la mano de Katniss con más fuerza, para demostrarle que no está sola.

Y de repente pasa algo casi mágico. Un minuto después, vemos una pequeña manchita en color, en la imagen tridimensional que nos muestra la pantalla holográfica.

-¿Ese es nuestro hijo? –Pregunta Katniss sorprendida, por lo pequeño que se ve.

-Sí. El futuro miembro de la familia Mellark Everdeen es esa pequeña manchita que ven ahí, -dice señalándolo casi tocando la pantalla. Se nota con claridad, el feto esta allí. Esa es la cabeza y ese es el cuerpo. En unos tres meses podremos apreciarlo mejor, cuando crezca. Con suerte para ese entonces podremos saber el sexo. Ahora déjenme ver que todo esté en orden. –El estudio dura unos minutos más, no en que valores se fija para comprobar el estado del feto, pero sonríe cada vez que parece descubrir algo nuevo. –Está perfecto. No hay ninguna anormalidad, la posición es la adecuada, y escuchen… –Presiona una tecla y se empieza a escuchar un sonido constante, fuerte, con cortas pausas, como un… corazón. Estamos escuchando los latidos del corazón de nuestro hijo o hija. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y bajo la mirada a Katniss, que está igual que yo. Volvemos la mirada a la pantalla, porque no queremos perdernos ni un segundo de la vista de nuestro bebé. –Es fuerte. –Continúa diciéndonos. –Como sus padres.

-¿Cuánto…? –Empieza Katniss.

-Veintinueve días. Cuatro semanas y un día.

Katniss empieza a derramar lágrimas, pero sonríe. Yo me encargo de que quitarse con mi dedo. Y Katniss hace lo mismo con mi rostro lleno de lágrimas. Las palabras del día anterior quedan grabadas en mi mente. Ahora somos una familia, yo, Katniss y nuestro bebé. ¿Quién imaginaria que luego de tanto sufrimiento, dos personas tienen la oportunidad de ser tan felices como nosotros? Es la misma emoción que sentí cuando me casé con Katniss, pero a la vez diferente, porque esta situación no es la misma, es mucho mejor, porque esta pequeña criatura es fruto de nuestro amor. Y creo que nada se compara con lo que siento en estos momentos al saber que seré padre junto con la mujer que amo y me acompaño siempre en la última década, e incluso antes de que ella supiera de mi existencia.

-Les daré un DVD, y esto lo podrán ver como un vídeo cuantas veces quieran, además unas imágenes de su hijo y todos los datos que pude rescatar de esta ecografía, donde todo lo que les dije hace unos minutos estará más detallado. Quiero verlos cada mes, para hacer un seguimiento del embarazo. Katniss tiene mi número, pueden llamarme cuando quieran, por cualquier duda o problema que se presente, los primeros meses son importantes y a los que mayor atención hay que prestarles. Es importante que usted y el señor Abernathy estén muy atentos a cualquier cosa que le suceda. Hay algunos libros que les podrían ayudar, sólo para que estén preparados y puedan llevar el embarazo mejor. Son primerizos, es normal que comentan errores o no sepan actuar de la manera correcta. Tomen esos libros como una guía, y si tienen alguna duda sólo deben llamarme o pedir cita a mis secretarias. Pero todo marcha bien, por lo que veo. Una recomendación que les haría, es que Katniss no tome ningún medicamento casero o de laboratorio sin consultarme antes. No queremos que pierda al bebé o que este tenga algún problema.

-Entendemos.

-¿Puedo seguir yendo al bosque? –Pregunta mi esposa.

-Por ahora sí, no veo ningún problema. El embarazo marcha bien. Pero no vaya sola y no haga ningún tipo de esfuerzo, ni algo que suponga peligro para usted misma, o él. –Dice mirando el vientre de mi esposa con cierto cariño.

-Prometo que lo cuidare. –Katniss acaricia su vientre ahora libre de gel y cubierto por la tela de su blusa. –Es sólo que hemos construido una cabaña en el bosque y de vez en cuando nos gusta ir allí.

-¿La del lago? ¿La cabaña grande de dos plantas?

-Si ¿usted la vio? –Pregunta sorprendida.

-Muchas veces. Me gusta ir al lago. Siempre me pregunté a quien pertenecía.

Katniss sonríe.

-Tienen muy buen gusto, se ve hermosa desde fuera.

-Gracias. –Contesto. –Pero también tuvo que ver bastante un arquitecto del Capitolio con eso. Un arquitecto que nos recomendó Effie, en ese momento no había nadie en el Doce que supiera ayudarnos con los planos y el diseño de la cabaña. Entonces ¿podemos ir allí? –Soy consciente de que no puedo mantenerla encerrada a Katniss. Eso la volvería loca de ansiedad. En el bosque ella se libera. Puedo no dejarla cazar como antes, o cargar las presas, puedo ocuparme de esa tarea por ella. Pero mientras ella esté bien, no le voy a negar que se sienta libre en su lugar favorito, aquel que en el pasado durante su niñez sólo compartía con su padre y ahora conmigo. Además podemos pasar días tranquilos allí en nuestra cabaña.

-Sí, con la condición que la cuide. Y sólo si su embarazo no presenta ninguna dificultad. En caso contrario, les recomendaría que se queden en el Distrito.

-De acuerdo. –Le contesto. Y Katniss luce encantada con la noticia.

-Ya terminamos aquí. Pasemos al consultorio. Les tengo que dar algo.

Al salir de consultorio luego de una media hora más, tenemos en nuestras manos las imágenes de nuestro bebé, un DVD, los resultados de los estudios de Katniss por el embarazo, y una carpeta con todas las indicaciones y recomendaciones básicas sobre la dieta que debe seguir y otros detalles que no hemos tenido tiempo de ver, y una bolsa con los medicamentos para mitigar algunos de los síntomas de embarazo y vitaminas que Katniss debe tomar durante su embarazo. Dijo que las vitaminas le durarían un mes, el tiempo en que está pactada la próxima consulta. Y que a partir de allí nos empezaría a dar recetas para comprarlas por nuestra cuenta en cualquier farmacia.

Aún nos cuesta creer lo que está pasando, pero ambos estamos felices luego de ver a nuestro bebé. Hace que la situación sea más perfecta, de lo que era ayer.

Mientras vamos camino a la Aldea de Vencedores solo pensamos en una cosa. Haymitch lo tiene que saber. De algún modo, necesitamos compartir con alguien la noticia. Sabemos que Haymitch se pondrá feliz cuando se lo digamos. Él siempre estuvo para nosotros todos estos años, pendiente y preocupado por nosotros, compartiendo momentos felices y tristes. Y eso nos convirtió en una familia. Además, no nos perdonará si le dijéramos al último.

-¿Te parece que lo invitemos a cenar, amor? –Me pregunta Katniss.

-Es una buena idea. Hay que darnos prisa, entonces.


End file.
